


Dr. Who (10 th) The Child From Gallifrey

by Melissa92863



Category: Dr. Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 69,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa92863/pseuds/Melissa92863
Summary: I'm attempting to give the good 10th Doctor what he wanted. A happy Life beyond his regeneration. I hated it the way they left it with nothing for him. I'm new to Dr. Who  I ran into Dr. Who around Christmas time on the BBC and figured I could fix it. If he seems a bit frisky just imagine thinking your alone in the universe and find that you aren't and the other person is female. He's also pissed off he's going to die too and no one is hearing him. This Story takes place right after Waters of Mars.  Enjoy and please if you will, tell me if you like it. Nothing is worse than writing your heart out and no one cares. Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

Forward  
The Doctor walked out of his Tardis. In the distance the sound of the time war raged. He walked briskly into the estate of his friends. He knew he had to stop Rassilon and some of the council members by Time locking Gallifrey. He was meeting with two of his friends a couple, Germinus and Cassia who both sat on the high council of Gallifrey. He had told them of his plans to get feedback. The two agreed the time lock was necessary to keep things in and not let anything out. Cassia had just given birth the day before to a beautiful little girl they had named Jett. Germinus had messaged him through the Psychic paper. The doctor was shown into the great room of the estate by the butler. Germinus was standing and Cassia a little pale for the doctor’s liking, sat with the baby in her arms on the divan. Both had grim faces. Germinus extended his hand to the Doctor and the doctor extended his own hand then half guy hugged him. “Doctor my wife and I would like you to take our Daughter somewhere to wait out the time lock. Somewhere safe.” Germinus a very handsome man with brown hair and emerald eyes asked his longtime friend. “I hadn’t planned to let anyone on the outside once I seal it.” The doctor said narrowing his eyebrows and looking very much like a storm cloud brewing. “Please Doctor.” Cassia cried. “We love her so much. It might be one day she would be helpful to you. We love her very much and….” The doctor had a soft place under the hard exterior he presented he held up his hand. He smiled. He walked over and knelt by Cassia and looked at her. He smiled at Cassia. “Oh, she’s gorgeous Cassia she looks just like you.” He said putting on his glasses and looking at the baby. “Aren’t you just the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever since, since, well my own daughter.” The doctor said grinning. “I delivered her yesterday afternoon just in time for tea.” Germinus said. The doctor got up and sat on the divan with Cassia. “May I?” He asked smiling. “Yes of course.” Cassia said kissing the top of the child’s head and handing her over to the doctor. “Hello, Luv want to go with me for a while? You can be my companion until we get to earth.” He said rocking the baby in his arms. “Is that where she’s going?” Germinus asked. “Yes, I have friends there and they are childless. Jenna and Truette Wallace. She’ll grow up loved and want for nothing.” The Doctor said. “Doctor we wouldn’t ask for a special favor if we…” The doctor stopped him. “I’d want this for my daughter and this is why I’m going to do it. In her honor. I’m saving your daughter because I couldn’t save my own.” The doctor said. “Now say your goodbyes I have to go now because I haven’t much time left to put on the time lock. He handed the baby back to her parents for a last goodbye. He waited, back turned for 10 minutes then turned and said it was time. Cassia was crying softly her tears falling on the baby leaving wet spots on the layette she wore. Doctor her name is Jett like the stone. It was my mother’s name. She kissed the top of her head and slipped a seal of Rassilon on her for protection. Germinus held his daughter close and kissed the top of her head too, finally he handed the baby to the doctor gently. “Doctor if you meet up with her again and you get along with her you have my permission to marry her.” Germin said. “Well that is not likely to happen but thank you. I promise I’ll take care of this for you. Good Luck.” The doctor said as Cassia got up and they all walked to the door. Germinus handed the doctor some diapers and bottles. Good Luck Doctor. Godspeed.” They said as they watched for the last time the doctor walk away from the estate and disappear into the Tardis. “Aw, what a beauty you are.” He said rocking the child with one arm and throwing switches and levers with the other. “Oh, and such a good girl no crying yet.” He said as he sat with the child in his arms on the seat next to the console. She opened her eyes and they were not quite emerald green yet but she had blue black hair like her mother. “Your mum is one of the most beautiful women in this part of Kasterborous. You might just beat her on that when you grow up.” He said smiling at the child. “I can tell this is not going to be easy for me to do. You know I had a little girl…but…I wish I could keep you but we are at war and this is no place for you. The Tardis then exclaimed her dismay at him keeping her. “I’m not old girl. Just wishing I could. Perhaps someday we’ll meet again when you are older. Perhaps.” He said. She slept the entire way in his arms. When he got to earth, he knocked on the door of the Wallace’s’. “Doctor come in?” Truette Wallace offered. “Where I Jenna?” The Doctor asked. “She died last month Doctor.” Wallace said. “It was Leukemia.” The doctor closed his eyes and hung his head. “I am so sorry Truette.” The Doctor said. “Who have you got?” Wallace said looking at the child. “I have friends with a dilemma. They needed to get their child off our planet. I’m about to have to seal it. I knew you and Jenna wanted a child.” The doctor said. “I couldn’t think of better parents to raise her.” The doctor said. “She’s half Galifreyian and half Azurian. Azurinan’s have special powers but she might only have those at all she might only have the intellect of a Gallifreyian. I don’t know. She was literally born yesterday her dad delivered her around 4pm. Her name is Jett. If you want to change it you can it’s like the stone.” The doctor said as he handed the child to Wallace. Immediately Wallace had a mood change to happy. “Oh, she’s so beautiful” Wallace said. “She is. I almost kept her but in my life, there is no place for a family any longer.” He said. Wallace had been distraught at his wife’s death but it seemed holding the child made him less so. I parked the Tardis just outside the patio.” The doctor said. “Can you do this now that Jenna is gone? I mean parent her without a mother?” Asked the Doctor. “Yes, I’ll call my sister Maeve in Tulsa and she can come and live with me her husband died three years ago.” Wallace said smiling and holding the child. She started to coo. “She knows I’m her Daddy.” Wallace said. “eah well she did that with me too.” He said smiling. “It’s killing me to leave.” The Doctor said. “I think that is going to be a thing with this one. She exudes Light.” Wallace said. “Her parent are extraordinary people. I figure she will be extraordinary in her own right. I have to go now.” The doctor said. “May I?” He asked. Wallace gave the baby back to the Doctor. “Goodbye little one. I hope one day I see you again. Have a good life and a happy life. Your parents love you and yes I love you too little one.” He said kissing her head. “I’ll get her papers Monday. Don’t worry she’s the kid, of a cousin as far as anyone knows.” Wallace said and winked at the Doctor. “Ok.” The doctor said. “Again, I’m so sorry about Jenna she was a fine woman.” The Doctor said. “I think you just brought one to help me cope.” He said. The doctor smiled and said goodbye and walked out the door. “Rest well Claudia my little one.” The Doctor said calling out the name of his daughter he hadn’t said for over 300 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
It was a lovely Mid-June Morning in North Texas. It was a Friday and a beautiful young dark haired woman had just sat down to fish and sipped on an RC cola.  
“Tonight, I eat good! Catfish, collard greens and corn bread! I am livin' right for sure! Praise the Goddess! She said.  
Suddenly something came streaking across the sky. It swooped down and deposited someone in the lake back first. The woman got up quickly and dove into the water before the object landed. It skidded to shoreline then disappeared and reappeared safely on the shoreline.  
The young woman had managed getting to where she thought she saw the man go in. She had been a senior lifesaver in High School It took her only seconds to locate him he was caught in a submerged tree. She took a deep breath and disappeared under the water. She got to him and gave him some air by closing her mouth over his like a kiss. She then cut him loose with her hunting knife from the tree there was a tree stump close by. She would have to check him over, she thought. Then she gave him some more air passing the air by her mouth again. She took him by the lapels and with all her might pitched him toward the surface. She was a small woman but strong. She swam up and found him on the surface about ready to go under again. She fumbled with the man. “Geeze, Handsome you are a tall drink of water.” She said grunting and groaning to get him up against her so she could get them back to shore or at least to where she could touch with her toes.  
“Damn, no one to help. She said struggling with him. “I have to risk it or we will both drown. That coat is weighing us down.” She exclaimed keeping his head above water.  
She struggled toward the shore and got to where she could touch bottom. She was exhausted but kept going. He was so much bigger than she was. She got him situated and waved her left hand. He rose, water dripping from his clothing out of the water and floated safely onto land. She got out of the water and ran too him. She quickly listens for his heart beat and jumped back. “Two Heart beats? Who are you handsome? You’re not from here. Well here's the kicker neither am I.” She said as she cocked his head back to start CPR and mouth to mouth. “This is going to get interesting.” She said as she started compression and mouth to mouth. When she started mouth to mouth on the second breath he grabbed her. Rolled her over on her back and started French Kissing her. It all happened so fast you couldn't manage to bat an eye between the breath and the kiss and rolling her over on her back. His hands where already making their way up and under her blouse. She was so stunned she couldn't move. She couldn't manage to pry him off. Then his hand maneuvered to her breast. Easy access she didn't wear a bra.  
“Hey!!” She screamed between kisses. “Hey!! Stop it!” He opened his eyes. His lips still locked on hers. “What?” He said his mouth on her still. His hand still fondling her. His eyes held pure shock. “Damn it, get off me! She said. “What?” He said again. “Sheesh, I just saved your life and you are pawing me!”  
“What? Where am I? What am I doing here?” The stranger asked still on top of her still with his hand on her breast.  
“How the hell do I know.” She said as she was still laying under him. He had not retrieved his hand quite yet. His fingers touched the hard nipple. He didn’t know what was happening or what he was doing. She hauled off and slapped the snot out of him his ear was ringing. “I said quit pawing me.” His hand now retrieved. He was between her legs and on his hand and knees.  
“Ouch! Sorry Luv I got carried away besides you snogged me under water. I thought it was an invitation. This time I was not going to turn the lady offering down. Pretending I'm not in the least bit interested is getting old. Because I am interested.” He said and he got his wits about him and rolled off her. “I'm going to die soon and I'm going to go out with a bang not a whimper. I reckon Damn the torpedoes! I was hoping to get lucky one more time.”  
“We just almost bought the farm.” She said seeing he was being ungrateful and a little bit presumptuous. Not to mention a tad lecherous. “You might get lucky and get an ass whoopin!” She declared. “I'll be happy to give you that.”  
“Well you started this with Snogging the daylights out of me underwater. I was minding my own business. Just contemplating. How did you know I went into the water?”” He said propping himself up with one arm. He was lying beside her.  
“I saw it happen.” she said getting up and sitting crossed legged. “That ride of yours just spat you out like a cherry stone. I thought you were drowning.”  
“Yes, she did. I don't know why. She's been cross with me lately. My death is a fixed point in time. I'll die one way and one way only. Drowning doesn't even count. Hold on your not freaking out about a big blue box spitting me out.”  
“Well no. Weird stuff has followed me around all of my life. I can do things with my hands...” He interrupted. “  
Well I'll have to say your good with your mouth. You snogging me was making things happen. You almost got more than you bargained for. You are a gorgeous woman, quite the looker Luv.” He looked her over. She was 5 foot 2 shapely legs, Blue black hair and emerald eyes with light olive skin and a buxom curvy body. A tight, gorgeous little bundle he wouldn't at all mind opening. Just moments before he had his hands on her. His head still reeling from that ride.  
“Well thanks I think.” She said not very amused. “Snogging?”  
“Sorry Luv kissing. I wouldn't mind another go.” He started reaching for her.  
“Will you behave. I'm only going to say this once. Never without my permission.” she said scooting over. And out of his reach. He was about to get on all 4's and go after her again. “Stop it.” She said holding her hand out like halt. “Or I'll have to throw you back in the lake.”  
“Uh sorry Miss.” He said. “I am acting like a cad forgive me.” He said calming down a bit. “My God it is hot here!”  
“Well you are wearing a wool coat, in the middle of June, in Texas. It's going to be 100 degrees this afternoon.” She said sitting up.” By the way It's only 10 am now.  
He took off his coat. “Blimey that's hot! What is that just under all that heat? I'm Where?” He asked sitting up.  
“That is humidity.” She said. “Pottsboro, Texas. You blink you miss. BTW Welcome to Texas.” She said sarcastically.  
“Oh, I smell just like that lake now. Fish I smell fish.” He said taking off articles of clothing until he was down to his suit pants and his t shirt.  
“You take one more stitch off and I am so going to throw you back in that lake.” she said getting up hands clenched ready to knock hell out of him.  
“You couldn't, you wouldn't.” His sentence kind of hung there as when he said those words she took it like a double dog dare. She lifted him with levitation and threw him back in the water. She was mad. She then rose him up out of the water over the lake and dropped him in again. All too his pleading for her to stop. She gathered her things and then she walked on back to her house cursing. He swam back to shore and got out watching her start to disappear. He was coughing up water.  
“That was brilliant old boy. You mucked that up splendidly.” He sat spitting out the rest of the water. He ran after her after getting his wet clothes. “She had every right to do.... how’d she do that?” He asked himself quizzically.  
“Hey, Miss........Oye! I'm talking to you.” He said touching her shoulder he was right beside her.  
“Not without my permission.” She said looking like she might just eat him alive.  
“I'm sorry Luv.” He began backing up a bit. “Please stop walking.” He asked sweetly.  
“You had better choose your words carefully Mister.” She said her teeth clinched her emerald eyes flashing. “Or you'll see what more I can do to you.” He swallowed hard and backed up a little.  
“I said I was sorry. You were right to do what you did. BTW how'd you do that?” He asked.  
“I'm a witch. I have powers. Might I add a very powerful one. That was only a taste.” She stopped.  
“No, you are something more powerful than just a witch. Mind if I scan you I have a device.”  
“Mister that sounds like......”  
“Doctor.” He said.  
“Doctor, Doctor Who?” She asked arms crossed and a face full of storm clouds.  
“Just the Doctor.” He said trying to get her out of the tree he had put her in mentally.  
“Well since you have two hearts you are not from here either just as much as I am.” She said letting her guard down a little.  
“May I scan you?” He asked.  
“Will it hurt?” she asked. “Look we had better hide that ride of yours first. My property or not I have a nosy neighbor and a nosy sheriff they'll be out here before my butt touches my thong.” She said him getting a smile on his face.  
“You'd think that was an impossibility.” He said in contemplation smiling. “Thongs don't cover......”  
“Do you want me to do it or not?” She asked a flash of anger dotting her face. He looked at her. She was beginning to steam again.  
“Ah alright.” He said. “Please?”  
“Just like a man. Head in the gutter.” She turned around and they got back to the Tardis.  
He unlocked the vehicle, tossed his clothes toward his room and started checking the damage. The woman stood at the door. “Oh, My Goddess....... I've seen this before somewhere” She said to herself.  
“I didn't hear you. Come on in Luv. I'll see first if I can get her to work on her own.” He said warming up the engine. He looked over at the woman and she was hesitant he flipped a few switches and walked back over to her. Her face held fear rather than fight now. “Did you say something?” He asked She nodded her head no.  
“It's best we close the door. If your sheriff and neighbor decide to come out here.” He held out his hand to her. “We can't have that.” He had grabbed her hand and kind of reeled her in like a fish to get her away from the door.  
“TARDIS Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's bigger in the inside than outside.” She said.  
“Luv how'd you know that?” He asked. “No one has ever said that too me before I said it to them.”  
“She told me. The Tardis did.” the young woman said.  
“What? He asked.  
“Yeah, she was in my head. It scared me at first. I never heard any voices before I asked a question before.”  
“Well that’s never happened before.” He scratched his head while locking the door from inside. He ran back to the console. “Luv, I'm afraid I am going to need your help. We need to go invisible. So, we can park her somewhere for a bit. I kinda want to find out what you are and who. I have some thought on it.”  
The young woman was always happy to help. In a pinch. He did apologize. So she shrugged off the pissed off witch look and gathered up to help him get clear of her property at the lake shore as unnoticed as possible.  
“Show me where the intake and out take are.” She said throwing her shoes and fold up chair down.  
He took her hand. “Intake, Outtake and this is where they meet.”  
“Ok, but I'm not sure.......”  
“Try Luv. You'll never know until you do.” He winked at her.  
“I'm sorry I dunked you.” She said.  
“It's ok. We just got off on the wrong foot.” Said the tall skinny young man with messy chestnut hair and soulful brown eyes. He had a small cleft in his chin and lots of freckles. He smiled at her.  
“This is my first time in a time machine.” Said the beautiful blue black brunette. Her eyes an emerald green and her still wet olive skin glisten in the light of the Tardis.  
“There's a first time for everything.” He said smiled at her a little devilishly. “Now! We need to be invisible. She put her hands in the middle and the walls began to go.  
“Is this supposed to happen?” He asked looking around seeing the ceiling was fading quickly.  
“Yeah. The Tardis just said so.” They got into orbit and he had her stop.  
“I'll take you home soon.” He said. “Thank you for helping me get her back into space.”  
“You're Welcome. But Boy this is going to be some crap when I get back home. I'm never going to hear the end of it. I'm freezing she said as her teeth chattered.  
“Come on back here.” He took her hand and lead her back to his bathroom and handed her a towel Then he took her into his room and gave her one of his shirts to wear. We’ll find a bag to put your things in.”  
“Thanks.” She said as he stood in the doorway.  
“I'll leave you to your privacy. If you want a shower, make yourself at home. I won’t try to molest you. Actually, I learned quickly not to molest you again.” He said smiling and winking. He pointed to his house coat on the back of the door. “If you're still cold there's my dressing gown. I'll get dressed while you are in the shower.”  
“What about that scan?” she asked.  
“After Luv. You never actually told me your name.” He said.  
“Jett. I'm Jett Wallace.” She said. They shook hands.” Pleased to meet you Doctor.”  
“Pleasure is all mine Jett.” He said shaking her hand then letting her hand go. “Take your time. I just know I know you from somewhere.” She smiled. He turned and closed the door. She started taking off her clothes and wrapped the towel around her. She stepped out into the small short hallway and stood at the entrance into the control room. “I'm going to shower now.” She said still cold and teeth chattering. He looked up at her and almost turned to melted butter. His air was gone also not even being able to take in a breath. He felt the familiar ache in his groin but it had been a while since he put Rose in a parallel universe with his copy. He had hoped to never feel that again but here he was seriously unable to speak, mouth open, his manhood beginning to grow. However, he tried to get to get composure. He was reminded of the fact she had already dunked him twice in that lake. The fact was she could easily kick his ass if he tried any funny business.  
“Doctor?” She asked.  
“Yeah, OK thanks Jett.” He said with a voice that didn't really belong to him. She smiled sweetly at him and sauntered off. Her nicely rounded butt twitched side to side. The towel barley hiding it. “I have to get her out of here. She is going to drive me even more bonkers than Rose did. Oh, my God the woman just exudes sex. It's not fair. I'm a dying man and I will probably die without the comfort of a woman of my own. It's like she is saying look all you want but keep your hands to yourself.” This was all in his mind. Jett really didn't know how completely beautiful and good she was.  
He heard her turn on the water. She started singing and humming. Then he got up and listened to her at the bathroom door. “Gorgeous and Talented. Oh, dear God hurry up. I'm going to lose my reserve. He said hitting his forehead against the bathroom door.  
He began to smell himself. He walked away from the door and went back into the control room. “I'll just pop in after her. After she gets out and gets clear of my room. I should have left her at the beach after she tried to make me her laundry. Dunked me twice! The nerve. What am I doing? I was the one who cleaned her clock and touched her inappropriately and I just had to keep on. You're an idiot. No, a splendid idiot.” He said talking out loud to himself.  
Just then she wandered out towel wrapped around her. Her light olive skin glistening with water. “Doctor, who is an idiot? Because I don't actually see one here.” She smiled and there went the melted butter feeling again.  
“Nothing Jett I talk to myself a lot I don't have a companion any longer.”  
“Married?” She asked.  
“I'm a widower.” He said.  
Her face shadowed. “I'm afraid to ask about kids because I feel you about to explode for some reason.”  
“Dead.” He said flatly. “A very long time ago.”  
“I'm so sorry. I lost my dad and my aunt about 8 years ago, I've been on my own since then.” She came walking over to him. It was obvious he was trying not to look at her. But he did. He couldn't help himself.  
“What about you? Married?” He asked Trying very hard to look at her eyes but those were just as beautiful. Emeralds dancing. He though.  
“No. I was for a short time. No kids either.” She said.  
“We do have quite a bit of unity with tragedy.” He said. Then he noticed the necklace she was wearing. He got closer to her put on his glasses and got a hold of the round pendant. “Jett where did you get this?” He asked a forgetting she was only wrapped in one of his towels.  
“I was wearing it when I was brought here. The man who brought me to my Daddy said it was some seal from where I was really from. I've always known I wasn't from earth. I have never known what it was or if it means anything.  
He smiled. He quickly did a scan of her and then scanned himself. “Go and change. You're driving me to drink. Put on some clothes.” He said. “Please, if you don't mean to tease me you will right now. Please Jett.”  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you. I'm very free with my body. I'm not ashamed of it. I live by myself so there is no one to tease. I wouldn't know how to do that if I tried.”  
He thought better of it after he had said it. “It's ok Jett just please go and do as I asked. It will be better for both of us. I'm not really mad.”  
“Ok.” She said. And she walked off into his room. She quickly put on his t shirt and dressing gown and left her thong to dry on the rod in the bathroom. It would dry quickly. She tied the dressing gown and rolled the sleeves some. The tail of it made a small train in the back and her lovely legs showed as she walked.  
“Better?” she asked.  
“A slight bit.” he said as she walked over to him.  
“I left my thong to dry in the bathroom. It will dry fast it is cotton and it has the wicking thing.” She said.  
I really did not need that information.” He said closing his eyes and running his hands though his hair.  
“Since I am making you so uncomfortable maybe I need to go home.” She said looking a bit irritated.  
“Maybe we should do that so you can get dressed. I had wanted to take you to Paris tonight anyway for dinner. As a thank you for your help. Then I thought you might enjoy a look at a new born star in the Antares system. What do you say? I know the owner of a 5-star restaurant. We could walk down the Champs-Elysee the Seine and if you want to go up to the top of the Eiffel Tower and look out over the city we can do that too. Have you ever been?” He asked.  
“No I haven't been anywhere.” She said eyes beaming her smile getting bigger. “I'd love to go but I don't know any French.”  
“I do but soon you will too. The longer you stay in the Tardis the more languages you will know it's a built in Universal translator. So, Jett my dear are you interested?” He asked.  
“Sure, I'd love to go. She said smiling sweetly. “Thank you.”  
“I know I have been acting like a cad. I'm sorry for that.” He said looking into her eyes.  
“You said something about you dying.” She said concerned.  
“That's my problem, you can't do anything about it.” He said his face growing dark.  
“What is it then I might be able to heal you.” She said.  
“It's a fixed point in time. I'm the very last of the Gallifreyian Time Lords. Nothing changes that ever! I'll either die outright or regenerate lose this body and face and life. Thing is I just don't want to go. I feel like I have so much more to do in this form at least.” He said. He felt the back of his head. A little blood and some wood came out. “Ouch, Bloody Hell!”  
“Here let me see.” She said trying to assess the injury him slapping her hand away like a child.  
“No, it already hurts. Don't touch it!” Him protesting almost as bad as a child. She got up tuned him around and put him in a seat.  
“Jett.” He said sternly.  
“Hush now Darlin' let me see.” She said looking over the back of his head and into his scalp. “Wood splinters and a nasty cut that needs stitches. So, lucky for you I'm here and we can skip the Urgent care.” She said him struggling to feel the damage. “Stop!” She said slapping his hands.  
“Don't! It bleeding hurts!” he protested. She quickly waved her hand over it. He stopped struggling. “Jett what did you do?” He asked. He felt where the pain had been. “What did you do?”  
“There now. I healed it. It might have been my fault you got it in the first place. If it was my fault I try and make it right.” She said stroking his head gently as he looked at her. Her hand felt good and she was smiling at him. She smelled of cinnamon and honey. It was an awkward moment. She was running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes it felt good her short nails scaping his scalp gently. He was about to be a melted pool of butter. He felt sure he would lose his reserve. Their eyes locked on one another. He managed to move a bit, his voice gentler and quieter.  
“Jett, I scanned you and I have not looked at it yet. But I would have to say you are Azurian. That planet is in the same vicinity as Gallifrey. It's in the constellation of Kasterborous They are a race of healers. Powerful. Great people. Great planet and I had friends there.” He looked at his sonic screwdriver. “Well that's weird.” He said shaking his screwdriver and hitting it a few times.  
She looked over his shoulder her hands on his shoulders. “What is it?” She asked.  
“It also says you are part Gallifreyian.” He said turning around. That's my planet and probably why you have the Seal of Rassilon. It's like a cross for the Christians here on Earth. Long story, but Gallifrey is Time locked. How old are you?” He asked. She made a face. “Jett, I know I am reaching a line here but it's important. We are going to have to trust each other to do the right thing here. I just must know who you are. Because it would mean I'm not alone any longer. He took her hand and pulled her around so he could talk to her. “Blimey, my dressing gown never looked this good on me.” He said clearing his throat and kind of flinching hoping she wouldn't toss him out of the Tardis. “Anyway.”  
“I'll take that as a compliment Darlin'.” She giggled.  
“So, I'm not going to leave the Tardis unexpectedly?” He asked.  
She giggled again. “No Darlin' I'm over my mad with you. I think you’re a little on the infatuated side. By the way that goes for me too.”  
He looked her up and down smiling. “Well that changes everything, now doesn't it?” He asked.  
“Yep. So, what else can this doohickey tell us?” She pointed to the sonic screwdriver.  
“It’s a sonic screwdriver and not a doohickey. You said your name is Jett. Is that like the flying machine or the stone?” He asked.  
“The stone.” She said. His face held something of a familiarity.  
“Your name is Jett Wallace, Jett with two t's your Dad's name was Truette he was sheriff of this county you live in now. Nice man, good friend to me at least. Graying hair blue eyes. He was short and stocky.  
“Yes, That's Daddy.” She said. “How?”  
“Please tell me you are about 30 years old.” He said as she shook her head yes. I’ll be 30 in September. “Oh, you gorgeous, gorgeous woman!” He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. “I brought you here almost 30 years ago, just before the time lock was placed on Gallifrey. My timeline just caught up to yours. I'll be able to answer your questions and mine soon enough. Your real mother sent that necklace with you as protection. She put it around your neck kissed the top of your head and handed you over to me.” He said happily remembering. “Jett was the name of your Azurian grandmother.”  
“Wow! This is a lot to take in.” She said.  
“But now you will know the truth. I almost raised you myself. I had lost my family. You were so little and defenseless. I held you all the way here. It took all I had to hand you over. It would have been too complicated to keep you. Besides I'd be your dad. That would not do.” He said.  
“Well you are right about that Darlin'.” She said. Our ages are almost the same or close. The doctor shook his head no.  
“I was 906 my last birthday. You are almost 30 now so you are almost to the point of not aging until your regeneration decides. Have you ever done that?” He asked. “Azurians don't. Maybe you take after your mother. Your mother’s name was Cassia. Gorgeous lady and very sweet. Your father was Germinus of Arcadia. He was a high council member. One of the best friends I ever had.”  
“No I have never regenerated.” She said.  
“Well then there is a good chance you'll never have to worry about changing your face. I on the other had do. I am Immortal both Azurians and Gallifreyians are.”  
“There has to be a better way of telling me all this. I could try reaching into your mind and.......”  
“Good it would be better if you could. Except things are squishy for me and odd for you. Me still wet as a rat and you with your Knickers hanging on my shower rod. I just might fancy that a bit Luv.” He said smiling broadly. “Oh Yes. I really think I rather fancy that.” He laughed. She smiled at him. But her face sort of went dark.  
“What is it Luv?” He asked. 'I just thought it was funny. It's not every day I have a set of ladies Knickers drying.......”  
“Doctor, I was married three days and got an annulment. He never even.......” He looked shocked. “He left me in our honeymoon suit still with my wedding dress on.” The Doctor had to regained his composure. He took her hand.  
“He never even touched me. He was afraid of me.” she said a small tear escaping.  
“Humans fear what they don't understand. I think that he was completely Mad. His loss. Why don't we not talk about this now. I'll take you to Paris we'll have a day or two there so pack for a couple of days then we will come back here. Then I go on my merry way. I don't want anything from you save being my companion for the interim. I'm not intimidated either. My wife was a virgin on the night of our marriage. Come to think of it so was I. He said proudly. “Nothing to be ashamed about. I'd think it would be a precious gift to give someone. He should have felt honored. If he doesn't then it's not the right fit. You were right to get an annulment. I can't say I know how you feel but I know how rejection feels.” He said holding her hand.  
“It's ok. I just wanted you to know in case, well in case you just want to drop me off and let me go.” She said adverting her eyes.  
“Jett you're from my planet. Do you know how long I have waited to find anyone from my planet? Why would I run from you if I am used to what you call weird stuff happening?” He took her hand kissed it and entwined her fingers in his. “I am the Doctor of Weird Stuff. Don't be silly. Now let's go and get ready to go to Paris. We can even pop off for Tea in England if you'd like. People in Europe eat around 7 or 8. That's why there's Tea.” He said. “We'll get biscuits too.  
“How about those little Ginger and Lemon Cream Cookies I love those.” She said.  
“Oh, so you know about those, you clever lady.” He said smiling. “Carrs Ginger and Lemon creme.  
“I could eat a whole box of those.” She said smiling and giggling.  
“Yes, I'm afraid we'd fight over the box.” He said. He laughed.  
Her face was now holding a smile but she was still unsure.  
“But first I want you to see where your living. The beauty of the earth.” He got up and lead her over to the doors of the Tardis holding her hand. He unlocked the door. “I give you the earth my dear.” He said opening the door.  
“Oh, my Goddess!” She said as he put his arm around her. They stood in the door looking out at the earth.  
“Isn't it lovely. Nice blue planet. Gallifrey is just as lovely. It's orange with an orange sky. Someday I will tell you about it.” He said grasping her hand again.  
“Thank you for showing me.” She said looking up at him. She grasps his hand and squeezed it. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.  
“Thanks Luv but what was that for?” He asked.  
“For everything. For not running away after this morning.” She said.  
“For the most part we are the same. I'm just so glad I found you after all this time. I'm sorry to hear Truette is gone and your aunt too. It must have been very lonely for you. I kind of understand that Jett.” He said as they stood there looking out.  
“Daddy died in the line of duty.” Jett said. “He saved a young mother who had been taken hostage. I wasn't there if I had been I would have tried to save him although, from what I did see there wasn’t much use in me trying. Aunt Maeve had cancer and it had gone to her brain. I cared for her but what does a 22-year-old know. I lost them a year apart. At the time, I didn't have a lot of control with my powers. Not like now.” She said as he closed the doors.  
“That sounds like something Like Truette would have done. The man I knew was hands down dedicated to his work. But somehow you don't believe something about it.” The Doctor said walking back over to the console. “Here Jett have a seat. She walked over to him. Her legs peeking out from under his dressing gown. She reminded him of a Princess Bride dragging a train behind her. The dressing gown shoulders had shimmied over her shoulders and she pushed it down the best she could. Everything seemed in slow motion as she flicked her raven hair. She had a smile on her face as she walked over to him. “She should always have a smile on her face.” The doctor said to himself. “Her ex was a stone-cold idiot to leave her there of all places.” His face held a half glazed looked so he figured he had better get hold of himself because he could get lost in all of her very quickly. He just knew his dressing gown would smell of her and his t shirt. “I'm not washing them either, not for a while.” He said to himself. He smelled Cinnamon and honey again it had to be her. It had been a while since he had been intoxicated with a woman. Rose is the only one he had allowed to play with his emotions this way. She was not Rose. She was older, and had a rambunctiousness about her. Jett was more settled and knew who she was. However, that would never show though as a comparison with Rose. He would always love her wither he had said it or not. Jett was for the most part exactly like him. Rose was over forever. Jett was from the same place as he was. “Time to go forward.” He said to himself. She sat down and crossed her legs after she sat. Her bare foot swinging. Her light olive skin a little tanned. A silver ankle bracelet graced her shapely left ankle. The ankle bracelet was Celtic with little Triquetras gracing it.  
“Will you need me to hide your ride again? Maybe make it another color? Because landing at my house is going to be like flying a blue box over to the witch’s house. We will bring the cops down on us and never get out of here. My neighbor wants something out of me. He's always giving me those looks. He’s been known to stand in the bushes and…” The doctor looked at her with disdain. “Tosser is he?” The Doctor asked.   
“A what?” She asked.  
“A pervert.” He asked.  
“It goes further than that. Sometimes when I’m down at my property by the lake he’ll get in the bushes and be uncle pervy.”  
“That sounds very lecherous.” He said with a frown on his face.  
“Yeah kind of like that look you had this morning with your hands up my blouse. If I hadn't been shocked out of my mind that might have ended happier for both of us.” She smiled and winked. “I’m not used to men touching me or wanting to touch me.”  
“Yes. I am sure it would have. I can see your point. May I say something?” He asked.  
“You’re going too anyway.” She said smirking a smile.   
“Right then........I'm a dying man and I was saying damned the torpedoes.” He began. “Then suddenly I had them actualized for me.” she began to giggle and he began to chuckle.  
“You are a mess Doctor!” She smiled.  
“I think we are evenly matched.” He said as she waved her hand toward the outside and put her hands on the intake and outtake meeting place. “We are here.” He said. She quickly changed the shape and color of the Tardis. She went to gather her clothes.  
“When you get done cleaning up come on into the house.” She said as he handed her a small grocery bag for her clothes. She went into his bathroom and got her thong it was dry enough to wear inside. She took off his dressing gown and laid it on his bed. She padded out into the control room with his shirt and her thong on. He looked up took off his glasses. “You are not walking out of my Tardis like that.” He said angrily. “Absolutely not young lady!”  
“Why not? I'm on my back porch. Well just about.” She said.  
“Your nosy neighbor.” The doctor said.  
“I don't give a flying.......” He stopped her. “Language. Young lady you plan on snogging me with that mouth?” He asked clicking his tongue and giving her a wink. “I really hate that word. Such an ugly word for something so beautiful.”  
“Let me correct myself. I don't give a damn.” She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
“That's Better.” He said. “Ok. But just expect us coming out of this shed with you, barley dressed is going to bring trouble. Of one kind or the other.”  
“What choice do I have. You don't have a washer and dryer.” She said.  
“Mark my word.” He said as she gathered up her clothes. “Ok then I am going to be listening.” She smiled.  
“It will be ok.” She turned and left the Tardis and walked on into her house though the back door.  
“Yes, I do believe that there will be trouble. Better hurry up get a shower and change my clothes.” He said rushing off to get cleaned up.  
And if luck didn't have it 20 minutes later she was rinsing off in her shower.   
The doorbell rings.  
“Crap, he was right.” She said getting her hot pink satin short robe and putting it on her. She tied the sash. “Doctor, I hope you can hear me.”  
She went to the door and there stood the Sheriff Abner Mercer and the weasel neighbor Dick Stanley.  
The doctor had just finished his shower and he got out drying off. “Well I was right she's in trouble.” He pulled on some lounge pants and ran into her house though the back door. He was still wet from the shower His hair quickly slicked back with a comb. He walked through, the kitchen and into the foyer. She was standing at the door talking to the two men.  
“Now Miz Wallace we got a report some blue shed was seen in your back yard.” Mercer said.  
“Sheriff you got me to the door just to tell me about my new green shed? Silly me did I need a permit? She asked batting her eyes.  
“Ah well, yes this time you'll need a permit.” Said the sheriff smiling with chaw all over his teeth.  
“Well as you can see I'm busy could you....” The Doctor rattled the door to the foyer behind her.  
“Jett my love, where are you?” As they all herd the disembodied voice. “Oh, there you are. “You said you were ready to get in the shower with me and you didn't show.” He walked up behind her and there he was staying. He planted his arms firmly around her. Her head was to where he could put his chin on it. “Oh, looks like we have company Darling.” He said smiling a big cheesy grin.  
“Who are you? Asked the sheriff. He had a very sour look to his face as did the neighbor.  
“An old friend from London. I'm Dr. John Smith I'm a literature professor from Cambridge.” He put out his hand. The Sheriff and neighbor stood there. The sheriff spit out some chaw on her stoop. The doctor retrieved his hand. “Ok what can we do for you?” Asked the doctor as Jett was trying to wiggle loose she had had enough of their nonsense. “She's just excited to see me. You know how women are.” They stood there, arms crossed. He nuzzled her ear. “Behave.” He said. “Jett please Luv.” She was still seething. She stopped struggling. He took his sonic screwdriver and started a quick scan on both men.  
“You need to get that shed inspected and permitted Monday.” Said Mercer spitting another big gob of chaw just outside her front door.  
“Will do sheriff.” Said the doctor. “If this is all you need then we really need to get back to well, it has been a long time.” He said kissing her neck and nuzzling her. His right arm positioned to turn her around quickly so he could close the door. He had gotten a good scan of both men. He put the sonic back in his lounge pants pockets.  
“I also want to see your credentials Monday Dr. Smith when you come and pay for the permit. Oh, and your passport.” Said the sheriff.   
“I will sir.” Said the Doctor. “Have a good weekend. Bye now.”   
He pulled her inside and twilled her like a dance move.  
The sheriff and the Neighbor stood by the patrol car for a few minutes.  
“A boyfriend?” Dick Stanley belted out. “And it looked as if they had been having sex. So, she might not be a virgin any longer. I was going to sell that to the highest bidder!”  
“Dick, you had better lower your voice.” Said Mercer. “If you do anything illegal in front of me I'll have to arrest you. That's not going to do since I want more money from you. Now get in the car.” He barked. “Did you get a load of the name he used? Bogus if I ever heard one.” Said Stanley. “Dick get in the car, Now!” The sheriff said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is long because I kept messing up on my word. Sorry it;s so long

After the sheriff and her neighbor left, inside the house the doctor had a wildcat on his hands. Everything she had been force to endure, loneliness, heartache and isolation where coming to a head inside her. She almost could not bear it. He stood with his back to the door after he had closed it. Her grabbing at the door handle. “Jett! Jett! Calm down Luv!” She was well beyond anger at this point and exhaustion with the 8 years that had followed this type of harassment. She was at simmer around fury. They had almost driven her mad with it. Toe the line or go to jail for minor crap. In her business 24/7 for 8 years with no break. A clap of thunder and a strike of lightening outside with wind starting to kick up suddenly made him look to the ceiling. “Please Luv. Stop fighting me. Remember I am on your side.” He said as she struggled to get out of his grasp. “Jett please! I know you are brewing a storm with one thought. Your mother's people can control the elements. This is not how to fight them. I can help you with that. Please Luv. Let me help.” He said as she started to ease up in the fighting. The storm dissipated. Then she became a crumpled mass on his chest. Her body had gone completely limp in his arms. She started crying and shaking. She put her arms around his waist and he enveloped her in his. “I've got you Luv. It's going to be ok Jett. But I bet next time I tell you there will be ramifications you listen.” He said softly. “Yes.” she said tearfully. She started to cry harder. The side of her face buried on his chest and his chest now becoming wet with her tears. He held her tighter. “Just cry it out, Luv. You're safe now.” He kissed the top of her head and snuggled his face against her head. He could feel her tense and tighten against him like a war was being fought inside her. “You've had to be brave so long. Let me take up the slack for a while. I swear to you all I want to do is help you.” He held her tight against him. “His left hand was running his fingers though her still very wet hair he put both hands to her face and brought her out so he could see her eyes. They were wet and red but in that state, it did not mar her beauty.  
Her eyes where a deep emerald green Just like her real father’s. He hated to see her in so much pain. It was a hopeless pain he'd known all too well, himself. Something was passing between them. They were communicating without talking or touching much. It was strong to the point he wanted to break contact because she was mirroring his pain with her own. “Ma Belle” He said gently to her. She looked into his soft brown eyes with such pain and loss. “What?” She asked. “My beautiful one.” He said. “Such loss and pain and no one to help you relate to it. This I can do for you. This I know well. Perhaps with time you could help me with mine too but I may not have long. I am going to dedicate the rest of my life in this body to help you. I can't promise you forever. Because I know I have something big coming up soon that I must fight all by myself. He embraced her. “Oh, how I wish I had more time. I have so much to teach you in so little time. “Doctor?” She began. “It's the quality of the time not the quantity. That was what my daddy taught me. When I kissed his cheek, and hugged him goodbye that last day I didn't have to wonder if he loved me. I knew it like I know I am left handed and green eyed. It was Fact.” She said. “I learn quickly.” She said as they walked through the foyer and into the den. They walked arm and arm and she asked him to sit on the couch with her. They sat down and she settled back down with him. Her laying her head on his chest. “I forgot neither one of us is decent.” He said taking her hand and entwining their fingers together. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I think we've been skirting this issue since we met this morning. Apparently, we are supposed to be half naked together and wet.” She said half smiling. He took their hands apart and took his thumb and started to brush away the tears. “It does seem that way doesn't it.” He said snuggling down with her. But if we are going to Paris tonight we should really get up and get going.” He said abruptly taking her hand and leading her off the couch. In all the commotion, he hadn't noticed the satin robe she was wearing. “Blimey Luv, What haven't you got on? He asked. “Why on earth would you wear something like that to the door? He asked. “This was the only thing that was on the back of my shower door. I got in to rinse off so I could style my hair. Well you have even less on and might I add I like chest hair.” She said. Ah so you noticed. I'm lucky I found these.” He said of his lounge pants. The water was still running when I had to rush out. I was done and rinsed but not actually fully dry. “Hum so there was no time for underwear, socks and a shirt or shoes.” She said. “No, no not really he teased. It's best we get moving we'll miss teatime in England. You do still want to go?” He asked. “Yes, you goof she said tussling his hair. “Well, shake a leg Luv.” He said spanking her right butt cheek. She turned around. “Them's fighting words there Darlin' you just double dog dared me again. “I've had it now! Another dunk in the drink.” He said smiling at her. “Maybe Doctor.” she said with a wink. He kissed her hand let it go then walking though the living room and kitchen and out the back door. He popped in the door “I'll be back luv. Take your time.” He said about to close the back door. “By the way, nice house.” And he was gone back into the shed/Tardis.  
Jett smiled as she walked back to her bedroom. She closed her door and rinsed off again. She packed a few things then she put on her black satin thong and looked into her closet. She chose a little short black dress made of taffeta and covered in chiffon then it had sequined and beads flecked on it. It had an ample neckline but left plenty for the imagination. The back was a scooped back but she could wear a short whole slip with it. The skirt full with a flouncy edge and short. She had, had that dress a long time. She had bought it at a thrift store. She had, had it cleaned and it looked marvelous on her. She found her thigh high stockings and pulled them on. She put on her satin and beaded dance height pumps. Then she started working on her hair and makeup. She had just finished putting on her lipstick as he called from the foyer. “Jett, where are you?” “Marco!” She called. He went down the hall to the closed door. “Polo?” He asked. “Yes Doctor. Come on in. Leave the door open.” She said finishing her lipstick. Her long blue black trusses fell over her back. She used the mirror to see him come in. “I'm not rushing you but are you........” He began but stopped abruptly as she got up and turned. For an instant, he couldn't breathe. His eyes set on her. All of her. The dazed and confused look continued as he was reminded of the Lord Byron Poem, She walks in beauty like the night. “Oh, my God. How Marvelous you look Jett. How simply gorgeous you are.” He felt a tickle in his throat and a big ache in his groin. He couldn't take his eyes off her. “Well.” she said “I guess I pass inspection? Daddy always said I cleaned up good.” She said turning around for him to finish inspection. “You are beyond words my dear. Any man would be privileged to be by your side anytime that includes myself.” “Well I'm not the only one that cleans up well Darlin”, My you are handsome. She said straightening his bow tie and of his black Tux and tux shirt. “Thank you, glad I passed muster.” He finally smiled and took her hand and kissed it. “Luv, are you ready to go?” He asked. It seemed they were very enamored with each other. Just beginning the long road ahead for them. “Let me get my purse. I'll put my debit card in there just in case we need money. I know somewhere in there it passed between us you don't carry money. Now that's ok. This is a different situation and I am always prepared for the unexpected as much as I can be. “Ok but this is not going to become a habit.” He said. “Never say never. Life turns and twists.” She said. “I know that all too well. Let's go and have a good time. Take a few days. Did you pack a bag? Can you put an enchantment on the house to protect it?” He asked. “That is a great idea. Yes. Yes, I did she smiled as if she had a secret.” She said rubbing her hands together. As she rubbed her hands electrical shocks flew from her hands and she began to make an energy bubble to seal the house. No one could mess with it if she sealed it. “See I told you I'm a witch.” She said. “No, you are not. You are alien pretending to be a witch. I'm an alien too so.... join the club my dear.” he said. “It is amazing how your powers work.” he said. “Daddy used to tell me that my powers would vanish if I slept with a boy out of wedlock. I knew it was a ploy to keep my virtue.” “Well if my daughter looked like you I'd tell her the same thing. I'd also own a shot gun.” He said. She laughed. “I bet you had to beat them off with a cricket bat.” He said as she finished the seal. He picked up her two bags and her zippered suit bag. “Nope.” She said. “What?” He asked shaking his head. “Nope she said again. Hence I still have that silly little membrane.” She said as they walked out her back door into the Tardis. She locked everything up. “How long are we going for?” She asked. “A couple of days I have to be back to take my papers to that sheriff of yours Monday so we will stay until Monday morning.” He said. “I'm sorry.......” she began. “Not your fault. I put myself in this one because I think you are right about your dad. I get that feeling Mercer is doing something creepy and murder is part of it. With that on the back burner we are going to London for Tea. I've already scoped out a place that has those Ginger Cremes, it’s called the Foxy Hen. “And Oolong? She asked. “Oolong? How does a Texas gal even know about Oolong?” He asked. “Well I also love Darjeeling. My Daddy loved tea. He taught me. Sometimes I'd take a fresh pot to him with those cookies while he was at work. Sometimes I would make scones of all kinds and biscuits too. We'd have 4o'clock tea with Henry Evans my dad's best friend and my God father.” She said trying to walk on the grated floor in heels. He hung the suit bag up and put down the bags and then steadied her, holding her hand. He bent down on his knee and took off one shoe and then another. Then he handed her the shoes. “Mi Lady.” He said. “You’re going to have me spoiled rotten.” She said. “I'm hopeful on that.” He smiled getting up. “A woman of your grace and beauty should have a man to look out for her. Mainly to keep you from killing the ones who are asses.” He said as she sat on the bench seat near the control station. “Jett I think I know Henry Evans. He's as tall as I am but bigger build. Red hair and blue eyes the color of the sky.” “Yeah that's Henry there is a lot of gray now. He tries to look out for me.” She said. “And I know that is a full-time job. I had a very difficult time with you this afternoon wiggling and straining in that thing you were wearing gaping and loosening ties.” He said raising his eyebrow with her playfully. “You're right about being free with your body. I've damned near seen all there is to see.” He said half smiling half showing disdain. “Well Darlin' didn't you like what you saw?” She asked innocently. “That's not the point.” He said. “Yeah that's the point alright. You are a voyeur. You like to look and are afraid to touch.” she said to him. “Well what if I am. I’m so used to not touching and not feeling this little session whatever it is has gotten me quite pent up. It’s better we not fraternize. I'll be your teacher and friend but mixing business with pleasure........” She cut him off. “Mixing bidness with pleasure might be fun. I think neither one of us has much of that. What would be wrong with it? We are from the same place. You knew my parents and you saved my life. Now I have saved yours.” He huffed. “Jett, I wasn't drowning. I was sulking because I didn't want to die.” She took his hand. “Ok that's your story and your sticking to it. The Tardis spat you out for some reason. I jumped in because that is who I am. We are right here for a reason Darlin'.” He adverted his eyes because by now she was seeing right though him. “Ok so I see your point. Do you know how long I have wanted something like this?” He asked. “Probably longer than I have been alive. I know you are old. It's ok.” She said. “That doesn't bother me in the least. See I'm not supposed to fall...” He began. “But you did.” She said and you have been punishing yourself ever since. “Pretty girl, young, blonde. She loved you too but she was human. You had to let her go. You had a job to do as last of the Time Lords.” She said. “Please Jett this is painful.” He said. “I'll quit and wait until you want me too.” She said. “Are we going?” The doctor looked at her. “Of, course we are. You see right through me.” He said shocked. “As you see though me Darlin' this thing right here is a two- way street.” she said. “It is, isn't it.” He said. “I'll do everything I can for you. You are not alone.” She said. “I've been told that but not just by you. However, you are fitting in so well with the other players save two. But....” He said letting her hand loose. We are going to miss Tea time if we don't go now. I for one would like a little snack before we go to the Eiffel Tower. So Allons Ma Belle!” He pulled a few switches and the motor began its wheezing and churning. “Either you need an oil change or you've left the parking brake on she said listening to the motor “Oh now.” He began with a disgusted look. “You'd better shape up or she's going to toss you out this time.” He said. “I think not.” Jett said teasing him a little. “Well you did say you and my Tardis are on a first name basis now.” “Yes, I did.” “Jett, would you like to get a couple of rooms at a B and B or something.” We could get one room and two beds if you are that afraid if me.” She giggled. “No, no it's not that. Well ok I am not sure I trust myself......I mean.” “Yes, I know. Darlin' we are going to have to trust each other. Things have to grow I know. But I can say one thing. I say who changes my status. I make the choice and no one else. I am hoping it is you and you know why.” She said as he looked at her. “Yes, I know. Because you feel safe with me. As to why you would want me.” She put her hand to his mouth “It just is as you feel for me. You are handsome and good. You'll protect me to you last breath. You'll do right by me if things go unexpected. As I will do for you.” he sat down beside her. Looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Why now as my life is ending do I get the jackpot?” He asked. He hugged her. “Because Darlin' this way will seal our bond. It will be unbreakable. “I'm afraid Jett. What I have coming up I don't think I will be coming back from. My song is ending or so the Ood said. “Who's to say there might be more to the story. Have you thought of that?” She said. “Whatever time we have is precious and we should not waste it on pretense. From now on you no longer need my permission to touch me or make advances. It looks like it's going to be a whirlwind courtship Darlin'.” She said as she pulled away to look into his eyes. “What is this? You heard me talking about having....” She began where he left off. “The comfort of a woman of your own. About dying without love or being loved. Yes, me too. Have you seen my despair? It mirrors yours completely.” She said. “How do you bare it Jett?” He asked. “A woman like you should never be alone or unloved or discarded the way you were. If I were your husband.” She put her fingers gently over his mouth. “Yes. Then what?” She asked. “But we just met.” He said. “We don't have time for pleasantries. Your time is growing short. My time to help you is coming. We are going to save each other.” She said smiling. “It's easy if you let go of what looks right and reach out to me as I am reaching out to you. When you were holding me a lot passed between us didn't it.” He shook his head yes. “You saw what has happened to me over the years and what the sheriff and neighbor and the rest of the idiots in town have done too me over the years. “I have seen what life has done to you and we should not have to bare it any longer alone.” He looked at her and then flipped a few switches on the console. “I thought the same thing after I held you in the foyer. I saw everything you went though. So, we really don't need to rehash the bad things do we?” He asked. “I don't see a reason to my Darlin'. But I do have to know. What do the 4 knocks mean? She asked. He winced. “Yes, that would be a rehash of really bad stuff Jett. Can we save it for later. Let's have a good time with each other tonight and see how this goes. I really think it's it is going to completely and utterly wonderful for both of us.” He said taking a seat next to her. “There is something else we need to talk about. The Seal of Rassilon needs putting up for a while. Your parents wanted you safe and I feel there is too much danger in you wearing it at least right now. Give me a minute and I will give you something to replace it.” he said. He walked behind her and unlatched the catch. Then she handed him the necklace. “I trust you Doctor.” She said smiling at him. He returned her smile. “Looks like I am going to get my wish. To experience being a man again. It's been so long since I've allowed myself...” She stopped him. “Ok you said no bad stuff. That goes for you too Darlin'.” He nodded and stepped to go to his room. “Give me a moment Jett.” He walked off and she sat there wondering just what all this was going to be about. Of course she was afraid she had consented to a weekend but really she wanted it over. To quit being the virgin Jett Wallace the joke of her part of Texas. The woman no man would touch. He came back with closed hands. “Ok Jett close your eyes. Tight now.” He teased. He came around and she felt her hair being moved and something slip around her neck. Him fixing a clasp of some kind and him planting a kiss on the nape of her neck. His warm lips making her skin on her neck goose flesh. “Now you can open those gorgeous emerald eyes of yours. He said into her ear. His breath was hot on her ear. She looked down and saw a single teardrop pearl gracing her chest in a what looked like platinum setting. He took her hand and put two matching teardrop pearl earrings in her hand. They had lever backs on them. “These were my mothers.” Here let me put them on you. “But?” She said. “I can do it. It would be my pleasure.” He said. “I'm kind of enjoying doing things for you.” He said. Ok thank you, you didn't have too...” He slung her long raven locks around to get her ear in focus. He easily put it on. Then he got a hold of her around her waist and kissed her neck. “I didn't have to do what Luv?” He asked breathing into her ear. “Oh. Um.” She sputtered. “Yes? You were saying?” He said and when he did he planted a nice warm kiss on her lovely neck just where the ear and neck met. “Oh! Ooh.” She said. “You are a very bad boy.” She said. Then he ran his tongue leisurely down her neck alternating the kissing and nibbling. “Ya think Luv?” As he found a spot down where her neck met her shoulders. “I could stop.” He said teasing her. “I mean if you don't want me too. He said his voice going a little husky. “I'll stop.” He said and then flung her hair to the other side and scraped his teeth on the shell of her ear. A slow low moan escaped from her mouth. It was out before she could quell it. His mouth was on her earlobe “I don't think you know how good you taste. You taste like Cinnamon and honey. He kissed down her neck. She was now the melted butter. He put his mouth on her ear “Oh baby. This is exactly how I felt this afternoon with you tossing your supple ass two and fro. With nothing on save a very short towel,” He put the other earring on. “Oooh!” she moaned low and guttural. He ran his teeth down the side of her neck. “I'm stopping.” He said. “No Please.” She begged. “Now if we don't go now we are going to miss tea. Besides wouldn't you like something reserved for later? He asked. “Boy this is turning into 50 shades of something.” She said. “A Voyeur yes. 50 shades of anything no.” He said. “However, the occasional smacked bottom I've been known to offer. But no tying anyone up.” He said smiling at her. “Now Mi Lady we are about to land. Do you need the powder room first?” He asked. “Yep better go after all that well whatever that was. By The Way The Necklace and earrings are beautiful. Thanks for the loan. She said. “They are not a loan. They are yours.” He said. “No I can't...” She said. “Yes, you can.” he said kissing her hand. “Why?” She asked. “Well, I want too.” Now go and get freshened up.” She grabbed him by the lapels and gave him a small closed mouth kiss. She let him go and walked off swishing her butt. “Yeah I get what I give for sure with this woman. “When I get her to the top of the Eiffel Tower I'm going to take that kiss and raise her a tonsil cleaning like this morning.” She came back holding a key on a key pad. “Here this is for you. You need this for the Tardis. It unlocks and locks it. It also makes it invisible, changes to the green shed. I reckoned you needed it. I conjured it. I don't do that often. She said handing him the key. “Well thanks I appreciate that. Then when or if you aren't around I have a way to do it.” He said putting it in his pants pocket. Are you ready to go?” He asked Putting out his arm. Leave the shoes off until you get outside. I'll help you.” She took his arm and outside he helped steady her to get her shoes on. He locked the Tardis and made it invisible. “That's just nifty. You do such amazing things. I think your powers are growing.” She smiled at him as they walked down the street. It was straight up 4 pm. “It's like they became stronger around you.” “Maybe that is the way it should be.” He said taking her hand and taking off running. “We'll be there in just minute. He lead her down streets with shops on both sides. “Doctor slow down I'm in low heels but they are still heels! She said out of breath. “Sorry Luv. He said slowing his pace up so she could catch up. It's the cobble stones.” She said as he loosened his grip in her hand a little. “They're called Setts and not cobblestones. Most of those have been paved over a century ago when cars came in style. “You could break a heel on those.” He said slowing his pace even more to let her catch up more. He still had her hand. “Ah, here we are.” He said of a pub like place. “You're taking me to a bar? The Foxy Hen?” She asked. “Yes I am. Ah, that’s the name. They have the best tea and those cookies we both enjoy. You'll love it trust me.” He said as he let go her hand and opened the door for her. “I think you are taking me on an escapade.” She said raising her eyebrow at him and smirking. “I can't pull the wool over your eyes. No, you are just too smart for me.” He said mischievously. They rounded the corner and where at the bar immediately A burly fellow was mopping up a spill he was blonde and had a burr cut. “Doctor! It's been a long time. How ya doin' mate? He asked coming from behind the bar and giving a man hug to the doctor. “Hello Charlie. How have you been?” He asked the man slapping his back. “I've been well and yourself? “Ello, Who, have we here Doctor?” He asked. “I've been really good. Charlie this is Miss Jett Wallace of Texas, USA.” He said putting his arm around her. Jett this is my mate Charlie Atherton.” Jett smiled and shook hands with him. “Pleased to meet you Mr. Atherton.” He smiled. “No Luv it's just Charlie and I am very pleased to meet you. Well Doctor I suppose you are here for the Oolong and them Ginger cremes.” He said going back behind the bar. “Miss Wallace I can't get this guy to take a pint. Can I draw one for you or maybe a mixed drink?” He asked. “Call me Jett. No thanks he raves about the tea here and we must have passed at least three or 4 Tea shanties. So, I figure It should be the best and I am a Teaophile.” She said sweetly with a big lovely smile. “Would you two like to choose a seat? I'll bring it to you soon as it brews.” Said Charlie. “Which kind Doctor?” The doctor looked at Jett. “Oolong or Darjeeling Luv?” “This is your stompin’ ground Darlin' I'll leave this part all up to you.” She said winking and purring at him. Her Texas Drawl dripping with honey. Suddenly looking over at her he knew she had him. “Charlie the Darjeeling. Don't forget the Ginger cremes they are the ladies favorite.” He said his voice a little pitched. He turned around to watch her saunter off toward the back by a lovely window with a lovely view of the Thames. She sat down and crossed her legs. “Doctor? oh Doctor. Where did you meet that beauty?” Charlie asked. “Fate brought us together this morning. As Of now I am taking a sabbatical. 300 years is a long time without a vacation.” He said as Charlie was preparing the loose tea into a tea ball. “That lady is class all the way. You are a lucky man Doctor.” He said as he plugged in the electric tea kettle. “This time I know it. This time I am not letting an opportunity pass without taking and giving all I can to it. I'd better be attentive. See you in a bit.” The Doctor said. He made it back to the table and sat down on the booth seat next to her. So, Luv what do you think? He asked. “It's lovely. I'm thrilled to be here.” She said hugging his arm then he put his arm around her and they sat back. “We might have time to go up in the London Eye. It's the Ferris wheel that you can see all over London. “Would you like to go?” He asked. “I'd love too.” She said. “We actually have more time than I thought we did.” He said as he cuddled her they were talking in whispers and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Darlin my lips are right here.” She said making a circle in front of her lips. “I know but I have plans for those in Paris. Everything has to be special for you when it comes to things like this. You my dear are about to be wooed. “Yeah?” She asked her eyes lighting up and her smile on the evil side. “Yep.” He said. “Oh me! Next you'll be asking for my panties.” She said. “Nope.” He said. With an equally evil grin “Huh?” She said. He bent into her ear a little more. “Those I am taking off with my teeth so just you be aware.” He said as she ran her hand up and down inside his thigh. His breathing had picked up and he was looking right at her. He bent in again. “Jett, Luv I am going to have quite the time standing up with a hard on this big.” He took her hand and brought it up to show her. “Oh, My Goddess!” She said her eyes getting bigger. “See your, not the only one that hasn’t been touched in a LONG time. I dare say you‘ll be repeating your goddesses name and mine a lot tonight. It's going to be pleasant for you. As pleasant as I can make it for you. She had not stopped handling him. A ragged breath escaped from his lips. “Darling if you don't stop right now I'm taking you in the loo and taking that supple gorgeous ass of yours right now.” He said into her ear. “Oh my Darlin' you could drive nails with that.” She hadn't stopped. Her thumb had found the outline of his manhood and she was running her thumb up and down it. Charlie was coming with the tea so he slid over some and wiped his face with his hand. Sweat still glistening on his upper lip. “You're enjoying yourself.” he said a little breathless. “Aha.” She said biting her lip. “You’re an awfully bad girl and you know what happens to bad girls. You’re asking for a smacked bottom.” He said as Charlie made it to the table. “Here you go. Doctor is it too hot in here for you?” he asked. “Maybe a little. I'll cool off in few Charlie. Thanks for the tea.” The Doctor said. “Enjoy my friend.” Said Charlie. “Oh God if he only knew.” Said the doctor lowering his head. “That's for all the breathing and nibbling this afternoon.” She said crossing her arms. “Would you want me to help you a little and do a Monica Lewinsky? We could go back to the bathroom...” She said. “And you say you’re a virgin?” He asked. “Lots of reading. I studied pretty hard.” She said winking. “Darling as much as I would love to do that I'll have to say I'm going to ask for a rain check. I have a certain thing planned and I want to see it to fruition. Although it's nice to know you wouldn't leave me wanting.” He said. “Never.” She said scooting over. He poured the tea and asked if she wanted milk and she asked for two lumps of sugar. He cleared his throat and opened the cookies. They sat talking and laughing and drinking tea and eating cookies about everything and nothing at all. “You are right about this tea. I'd like to take some with me.” She said. “I'll arrange for you some. I'll be right back. “I need the Ladies. I'm sloshing.” She said getting up. “Jett it's back there and to the right. Me next.” He said. She walked off sauntering again. “I hope my reserve holds out. The lady is good with her hands.” He said walking up to the bar. As luck, would have it Jack Harkness came around the corner. “Jack!” The Doctor said. “Doctor! Man, what are you doing here?” They man hugged. “I have a hot date.” Said the doctor. “Well I know it's not Rose or Martha. You told me Donna was mind wiped.” He said. “Well then who doctor?” He asked as Jett rounded the corner. “The Brunette Goddess right over there.” Said the doctor. Jack looked over at her. “Holy Moly Batman. She's drop dead gorgeous. Where did you find her?” Asked Jack. “In Texas of all places. I was sulking in her part of the lake she thought I was drowning. That was this morning. Here she comes.” Said the Doctor. “Jett I would love for you to meet a really good friend of mine. Capt. Jack Harkness.” She smiled sweetly and offered her hand. Jack being Jack took her hand and kissed it. “I'm Jett Wallace. Call me Jett.” She said. “It's a pleasure.”  
“Oh, the pleasure is mine Jett. Let's go and get a table, do you two have time to sit and talk?” He asked. “I'll buy you both a drink.” “What do you say Jett? I'll bring you back soon and we will do the London Eye when we come back.” He said.  
“Surely. She said. I'd like to know your friends. The people who are important to you.” She said as the doctor rubbed her back. “Thank you Jett that's sweet.” He said kissing the top of her head. “However; Jack we need to be done by 6. I promised her Paris and dinner with a visit to the Eiffel Tower.” The Doctor said. “Sure that will be just fine. Jett do you have a cell phone?” Asked Jack. “I do Jack. She said opening her purse. she handed it too him. “Here is my number help the doctor keep up. If I have too I'll go to Texas to see both of you.” He said saving his number taking a pic for her and using it as the icon for the number. I'll let Martha and Mickey know. Did you know they got married?” He asked and handed Jett's phone back to her. “Now call me Jett. That will give me your number. He said as he took out his phone and took a picture of them made that her Icon and texted the pic to her. “Married those two?” Said the doctor. “Yes, a couple of months back they are both free lance now. I'll give them your number if it's ok Jett.” Jack asked. “That's fine.” Jett smiled. They sat and had a soft drink laughed and carried on Jack telling his tall stories. But soon it was time for them to leave. The doctor said his goodbyes to Charlie and so did Jett. Jack walked back with them to the Tardis. “It was great seeing you Jack.” The doctor said giving Jack a Man hug. “Come here you Texas Goddess.” Jack said holding out his hand to Jett. “It's so good to meet you.” he said holding her in a burly arm. The doctor in his other. “You look out for our Doctor will you? If you need me then please call. I'm only a teleport away.” He said. “I will.” she said. Jack kissed her right on the lips. The doctor said. “She has a thing about being asked Jack.” “No I don't” Said Jett as he kissed her again. “What was all this Rubbish this morning about Not without my permission?” the Doctor said like a little jealous Kid. “Now Doctor I like Jack. You'll get you'll yours later.” She said. “I've already promised you.” “Um well kids, with that said I better go so you can get down to business. In this case three is a crowd. Jack and the doctor man hugged and he hugged Jett again. The doctor pressed the door lock and they walked into the Tardis while it was invisible. Jack walked off into the night. “Yes, the doctor has his hands full with that one. Lucky Bastard!”  
Inside the Tardis he went to the console and checked a few things. “Are you mad?” She asked. “I really like Jack.” “No Luv I just needed to check a few things. But you did hold that second kiss three Mississippi's. You need to know something about Jack and I am not telling tales out of turn. He's gay.” the Doctor said. “The man LOVES women, but prefers men.” He said. “Yeah I got that. But you can't blame a gal for just a nibble of Beefcake now and then. It's harmless.” She said. “Yes, I know he used to snog Rose all the time. I'm not jealous. He's one of the best friends I have ever had.” Said the doctor. She stood next to him. “I know. It's easy to love that guy.” Just then she missed the grate with her heel. The doctor caught her before she hit the grated floor. “Jett, you forgot to take those heels off. You're going to break your neck.” He said she landed in his arms like a tango dip. “Whew, I didn't know I could still do the Tango.” She said as he flipped her around in Tango style. “Well lucky for you I do know how.” He steadied her. Take those shoes off now.” He said holding her hand so she could. Then he twirled her and Tango music started playing. “What are you up too.” She said almost afraid of what was next. “Nothing I thought you might like a refresher. You did that dip on cue.” He said. “That was me being knuckled headed clumsy. Sometimes I think my middle name is Grace.” She said. “Hold on. He paused the music “I'm putting her on auto pilot. “Now there. He said turning the music back on and dipping her again. “How well do you follow?” He asked. “Well I would say ok from what you just did.” She said. “Would you like a refresher? He asked. “Well, I did take a Ballroom class for PE in College. Oh, why not. You’re going to have your way with me anyway. I know what the Tango is. It's a negotiation for payment for services rendered.” She said smirking at him. “Yes, it is. Which dances can you do.” He asked. “I was better at the rumba and samba and the foxtrot.” She said. “The Tango is hard do you want try something your more familiar with?” He asked. “I plan on taking you dancing after dinner it might be nice to know what we can expect from each other.” He said. “That sounds wonderful.” He put on a Rumba. He put out his hand and she went into his arms. They just melted into each other. She followed him like they'd been dancing for years. “Wow Jett, I'm impressed. I think we are a good match.” He said as she was beginning to anticipate his lead. “I think so too as I am no Jennifer Lopez, Richard Gere has nothing on you.” She said as they danced and laughed. “Don't sell yourself short Jett. You'll always be enough for me.” He looked into her eyes. “I mean it Luv. You're enough you alone.” He said as he stopped for moment. “Oh my God you don't believe me.” He said. “Your ex is an ass Jett.” He had a grimace on his face. “It's not that I don't believe you. The last day has been the very best of my whole life. Except for my Daddy you are the only man who has wanted the job to love me and Daddy had a different relationship with me. I don't want to even mix those two.” She said. “I'm not sure what to do now.” He said. “Jett, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Today I met you and for the first time in 2 or 300 years I didn't feel the coldness of not having a heart. I feel you restored my hearts and my faith in life. You are a breath of spring in a world of winter. I dare say I am on my way to being able to love. I didn't think that was going to happen again. I thought when my wife and daughter were killed I'd ball up and go with them. I just wanted to follow them into the flames. It consumed me or I thought it did. Then I met you.” He said tears running down his face. “My Darlin' we are reaching out for each other. I'm glad I am helping you. I've just got a few hang ups just like you have. We are going to have to be patient with each other. He turned and ran his hands over his face. “By the way Darlin' you are going to live a lot longer with that bad stuff out of you and crying is only helpful and positive.” She said taking his arm and putting it around her. “How long until we get there?” She asked. “Not long Luv.” He said half smiling at her. “Oh, I forgot to look at the sonic and see what it said about the sheriff and your neighbor. He said as he fumbled in his pants pockets. He found it and brought it out and l put on his glasses. “No! Ah No! It can't be! A Musty? Jett, you are in real danger that feeling you have was straight up right.” His face was almost white as he looked at her. “What is it Darlin'?” She asked. “The best way to describe your neighbor is Jabba the Hut with fur and an Armor plate on his back. He's like a Wolverine on acid. He's an alien and a very nasty one. Mustilidones buy, sell and trade anything and slavery is there top thing. No wonder he is lewd with you. They mate with anything. They have razor like claws that retract. Kind of like Wolverine of the X-Men. I'm not leaving you until I can figure a way to get rid of him. He'll have you dressed up like Princess Leia in that slave girl outfit quicker than you can say Jack Harkness.” All she could do was look stunned. Then she gulped. “It just gets better and better.” “I'm afraid so Jett he most likely will sell your virtue to the highest bidder. Good thing that is not going to happen. It might be better if we did something soon so that's one thing he can't profit from. I'm going to stop him. I'm not going to let him hurt you. What am I saying you'd dunk him in the lake.” He said. “I'd blow his ass to kingdom come.” She said. “Can I watch?” He asked Smiling at her. “Sure, so what about the sheriff? She asked. He looked for the scan. “Human.” He said. “Jack ass you mean.” Jett said. “Yes, let's just save that for next week.” The doctor said. “By the way I love the fact you are a voyeur.” She said. “I think you are going to like living at my house. I don't wear much.” She said. “Walk around naked a lot do you? Not outside?” He asked. “No, But I do sunbathe in the fenced area.” She said smiling. “I noticed you have no tan lines.......Er? No, NO?” he said with a question attached to the sentence. “I lay out there completely naked.” He had the glazed look again along with biting his lower lip. “You probably will have me in a constant state of excitement, I'll die early of a heart attack.” He said. “Remember we have two hearts now. That is not likely to happen.” She said giggling. “We are almost there are you ready to go?” He asked. “Better hit the powder room.” She said. “Ok dear.” he said looking at several screens. His eyes shifted to her walking away. He took in a breath and let it out. She really does not have tan lines as far as I can see. This is going to be a long evening. “Damn!” He heard from the bathroom. “Jett, are you ok?” he called. “He heard a line of cuss words. “Jett?” He called again. “Now what?” He mumbled. He walked back to the bathroom. “What's wrong dear?” He said adjusting his glasses off his nose to look She had her skirt up trying to see something. “Can you see snags back there she asked. “Really Jett I think I'm not qualified......” She cut him off. “Just look please.” She asked bringing up the back of her dress. “I guess this is what the devil and the deep blue sea feel like.” He mumbled. He took the hem and brought up the skirt. Let's move into the bedroom. I can't see anything in this small space but Chiffon floof. He said. He grabbed her hand and made her bend over the bed. He brought the skirt up some and there it was that supple ass that never quit twitching. “Well? She asked. Hold still or I am going to smack your bottom.” He said slapping her hand. “You're taking way too long to assess.” She said. “Yes, there is two one on each. He said. He couldn't resist. He popped her thong. “Ouch!” She said. “Young lady you are very lucky I don't just shag you right here and now. It would be so easy. He took better assessment by planting his pelvis on her backside. “Well that won’t work. Jett, we have a mutt and Jeff situation.” “Lucky for me.” She said as he banged into her a couple of times. “See it just won’t work.” He said. She looked back at him. “Have you lost your damned mind?” She asked. “Yes, this morning in the lake. This gorgeous Brunette Goddess snogged me three times and since then I have been stiff as a board.” He said letting her go. “I'm sorry.” She said turning around and sitting on the bed. I did offer.......” He cut her off. “If you keep on I am going to say forget it and take you up on the offer. I bet you never have done that.” He said. “Once.” She said. “Wedding night short story.” “I'll never make you do anything that you don't want to do. As bad as I need to well...I would never do anything to hurt you. It shouldn't be a surprise to you how I feel about you.” He said taking her hand. “Would you like to know how I am feeling about you?” She asked. “Maybe that would help.” She said as she put his hand under her skirt.” How about I help you with those ruined stockings.” He said as the direction changed of his hand. Jett, If I were to do that we wouldn't see Paris and I want you to see Paris because you said you never got to go anywhere. Besides we can't call in for take-out or delivery.” He said. He got down and put both hands up her skirt and found the top of her stocking. He started pulling off her stockings and handed each one to her. She reached for her purse. She reached and another pair of stockings came out. “Do you keep a spare set in that small purse?” He asked. “Not exactly. It's my version of Hermione's, undetectable extension charm. But instead of me putting stuff in there I can pull out what I need and all I do is say it. I'm going to put your voice print on it so you can use it too.” She said. “Oh that is brilliant!” The doctor said. “I thought so. Speak into the bag and ask for something.” She said. He opened the bag and said I am the Doctor, Red rose wrist corsage please.” A few seconds passed and low and behold there it was he pulled it out of the purse. “Brilliant! You needed flowers. Get your new stockings on and let's go.” 'He said looking at her purse. “This is sweet thank you! Doctor do you have another name you go by? I mean it seems so formal.” She said as she got the last stocking on then put on the corsage. “I use John Smith. Would you like to use that?” He asked. “Sure. Would you mind if I called You Johnny?” She asked. “Well, I don't see a problem with that.” He said. Truth be known she could call him whatever she liked. He figured he would be Johnny something Smith. That had been coming for a long time. If they were going to be together then he would have to have a name and proper papers. He was sure she could do that but after the weekend. She grabbed her shoes and he opened the door and they came out. He had parked the Tardis near an alley way he hit the invisible button again. He helped her with her shoes. They walked around the corner. “Jett Wallace I give you Paris, France. He said taking her hand. “Oh, My Goddess!” She said. “I'm really here. Oh, thank you Johnny.” She said as he hugged her and brought her off the ground. “Your welcome Jett. Let’s get up to the Eiffel tower. I'm getting hungry.” He said putting her down. They stood in line for tickets and stood in line to go up. They finally got a car going to first landing. The car was almost full but they made their way to a window. The car lurched forward. Between the people and the lurch of the car and the odd angle going up she tighten her hold on him. He put his arm around her instead She had a grip on him. “Jett what’s wrong?” He asked. “It's close in here and the lurch. I didn't know I was claustrophobic.” She said. “Just stay close please.” “It's ok we don't have to do this if you don't want too or are afraid. Remember I told you never had to do anything you didn't want to do.” He said holding her a little tighter. “If I let it beat me I'm going to lose out. I know you won’t let anything happen to me.” She said as the car kept moving closer to the first landing observation. “No I won’t Jett.” He said and took her hand and lead her out onto the observation deck. Her eyes where a little wide and she held back a little as she walked out onto the platform. The wind was blowing softly as she came out of the enclosure. She began to calm down and she eased up on his arm. She held his hand as he lead her to the chain linked enclosed railing. “Here you go Jett first wrung of the ladder. Isn't it beautiful.” He said. She looked out over Paris. Her fear left as quick as it had come. She smiled at him. “It's ok now. Oh I am so glad I worked through it. It is so beautiful. Thank you for helping me Johnny.” She said. “She took out her phone and started taking pictures she even took one of them together their faces together. It would become both of their favorite picture. She was really enjoying herself. “Now please remember not to throw anything off the tower. It might become a projectile.” Of, course that was a double dog dare. She looked sideways at him with her eyes all mischievous. He saw that look flash and a hark noise coming from her and a little drop of spit with her mouth poised to spit. “Jett NO.” He said arms crossed his eyebrows furrowed as she was about to hock a loogie off the Eiffel tower. She thought better of it and sucked the spit back into her mouth. “Am I not going to be able to take you anywhere that you not believe I am what you call it, ah yes giving a double dog dare?” He asked. “I'll try harder not too. This is the first time I've had anything close to a best friend.” He looked into her eyes and brought her in close. “That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said too me. You must have missed a lot of things. I misconstrued things and I am sorry. All you were doing was asking for help with your outfit. He had felt her pain and it was streaming in now with this revelation. His eyes become a little wet. But they were her tears. “Oh, Jett I am so sorry. If I had known it would have been so much like my own childhood I might of just taken...” She stopped him. “Yeah and that wouldn't have worked. So, don't wish it away. I've learned you think on it too hard it conjures.” She said. He pulled away just enough to see her face. He took his right hand and moved a strand of hair over her ear. His eyes held fascination and want and the beginnings of something he hadn't had in centuries. “Darling, I was going to save this for the top wrung but I just can't wait another second or I think I will burst.” He said then putting his hand on her cheek his fingers sliding under her chin. Then he brought her mouth to his. Their arms enveloped each other. Mouths hungry for each other. He had wanted to kiss her all day after her mouth to mouth with him. Then their tongues started probing. At the very end of the kiss he dipped her. Her hands running though his hair. Her short nails gently scraping his scalp playfully. He went from her lips to the top of her cleavage then heard clapping and whistling. He looked sideways and she did too and there was a crowd of people shouting and whistling though their fingers. Along with wolf calls. Some had their phones out filming and taking pictures. “Where's the ring??” One woman shouted. “Show us how it's done son!” an old man standing with his wife yelled. “Give us another!” A teen boy shouted. They looked at it other and laughed. Their lips where close together but they hadn't moved much. “Now I am going to put you on your feet. I'll bow and you curtsy.” He said. She shook her head yes. He put her to her feet. He bowed and she curtsied. Then they walked off into the enclosure where the elevator cars where. All the while clapping and wolf whistles filled the air Flashes had gone off. “I'm sorry Jett I got carried away.” He said taking her hand. “Oh, my Darlin' I don't mind at all. That was some first kiss. I thought we handled that just fine although I think we will make the 11 pm news and You Tube, Maybe even Facebook..” She said. “Maybe.” He said. “So, they didn't embarrass you?” He asked. “No, you’re talking to a woman who runs around the house without a stitch on.” She said smiling at him. “I keep forgetting. I guess when I see it I'll believe it. But just be aware. This is probably going to mean you will be my prisoner in your bedroom.” “Oh, My sweet Darlin' you'll never have a prisoner with me only a willing coconspirator. But I have to say some of those things like the stockings were meant for you to help out and some things like me putting your hand under my skirt meant I wanted your hands on me.” She said. “I understand.” He said. “Still you saying that I was the closest thing to a best friend you ever had was very sweet and I knew you meant it. It's a bit humbling too.” He said as they waited in the soft light the lights on the Tower were giving off. “I don't know about you but I am starving let's get in line to go down. We'll give this a go tomorrow.” He said leading her by the hand to the car that was on its way down. They found a window to see out he stood behind her his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. “We'll go and eat.” He said. “Do we need money?” She asked. “No, I know the owner of the supper club.” She Looked up at him and he looked down at her they smiled at each other. “I think you want to be my boyfriend.” She said smiling up at him. “I want to be much more than that and much more than just your best friend. But those are in the cards too. It looks like you are spot on. This is going to be a whirl wind courtship. What I really want to know is why this is all changing. Your insertion for the lack of a better word, in all of this is making me wonder.” He said looking down at her. “But you are glad I was as you put it inserted into this?” She asked. “Oh, yes Luv. Like I said breath of spring you are. I haven't felt like this in centuries.” He said kissing her cheek. The doors opened and they started walking their way out from the Eiffel Tower. We are going to need a place to crash tonight.” She said. “That tiny room is too small for both of us.” She said. “Well you can make my room bigger if you wanted too. Bigger bed too. He said smiling moving his eyebrows and elbowing her. “Yeah I can tell you're concerned about my comfort.” She said smirking an smiling at him. “Well actually I am. My room is a bit Spartan. If we are going to do what I think we are going to do then a creaky old 3/4th bed is not going to cut it.” He said. “Thing is Darlin' what do you think we are going to do?” She stopped his walking and caught his lapels arching her eyebrow at him. “Well, um you mentioned changing your status.” He said falling over his words. “Yes, and I want you to do it.” She said. “To most men that would create performance anxiety.” He said smiling and swallowing hard. “And so.......” She purred. “I'm not worried I've done this before, but it's like a couple of hundred years.” he said. “Ok then.” As they started walking. “Off the subject Darlin is there any way we could rent a Small Motorcycle? All this walking is for the birds.” She said. “Yes, tomorrow when I go and get breakfast for us I'll rent one.” He said as they got to the supper club. She looked at the name on the club. “Picard's?” She said. “Yes, his Name is Jean-Luc.” He said almost ready to laugh. “You are pulling my leg she said crossing her arms. “I would not Jett.” He said sounding as if he was about to sputter a laugh. “You are funin' me.” She said. “I'm doing what Luv?” He asked. “Ah, no. It's a very common French name. Come on Jett I am starving. I bet you are too.” He said taking hold of her hand and walking her up the steps and into the supper club. Monsieur do you have a reservation? Asked the host. “Is Jean-Luc here? Tell him the Doctor is here with a guest for dinner.” He said as the Host got on the phone and talked to the owner. “Very well sir if you and the lady will wait over there Monsieur Picard will be out in a moment.” The doctor walked over to the leather sofa and sit down with her. “It’s a very snazzy place are you sure I am dressed ok?” She said. “Jett how much more drop dead gorgeous can you get. I'm still waiting for my heart attack. “He whispered in her ear. “I'm sure when you take off your clothes that's when it's going to happen. Don't worry Your completely dressed right.” He said holding her hand. A man came out of the office. He was gray headed and balding. Jett's mouth gaped. “Are you freaking kidding.........” He squeezed her hand. “I assure you it's a coincidence.” He said. “Next time give me heads up ok?” She said. “Well you did say weird stuff follows you are around. I did take you at your word.” He said as the owner came over. “Doctor, Mon Ami!” The owner kissed the doctor’s cheeks. And the doctor kissed his. “Jean-Luc! How have you been? Any more Plasma Voles?” he asked. “No Doctor. Thanks to you and Martha. Who is this beautiful lady?” He said having Jett's hand and having kissed it before the doctor could get her name out. “Jean-Luc this is Jett Wallace. She's MY Lady.” The doctor said. “Ah what a lucky man. You have such a gorgeous woman.” He said and again kissed her hand. “Down boy.” The doctor said. “Your making her hand all soggy.” The owner cleared his throat. “Yes well, did you come for dinner?” Jean-Luc asked. “Yes, we did.” The doctor said. “Pierre our best table near the dance floor. “The owner said. Whatever they want is theirs.” I owe the doctor huge debt. And please forgive my insolence with the lady.” He said. “Enjoy the evening on me. Doctor, Miss Wallace.” He said and walked off. “I thought you guys were going to have to get a room. I'm afraid I'd have to zap him if he tried that with me.” She said. “Ah don't judge him too harshly. I did the same thing this morning and look where we are now. The guy can't help it. Now Mi Lady Allons-y “He offered his arm and she took it and they were lead off to the table next to the dance floor.  
The doctor pulled her chair out for her she sat down and he helped her push under the table. “My, you are the gentleman tonight.” She said smiling at him. He winked and smiled at her. “I'm old school Darling, Besides I'm making you a promise right now, I'm always going to treat you like the lady I know you are.”  
“Even if I try and hock another loogie off the Eiffel tower? She giggled. “He sat down. “He looked serious for a moment. “I've ask you not too but I see it's going to be hard to tame a wild gorgeous Brunette Goddess such as yourself. I have to be patient with you.” He said. “Doctor would you and the lady like cocktails?” The waiter asked. “Jett, would you like one?” He asked. “Yes, an old fashioned please.” She said as they both put their napkins in their laps. “That's a man's drink. How about something more womanly.” He said. “Daddy loved them. I'm having one for him tonight.” She said. “Now that's a lovely thought to honor my friend and your father. I'll have one too.” He said to the waiter. “It's kind of like kismet you're sitting with the man who made him your father.” The doctor said.  
“Yes, it sure is. Why was that anyway? Why him?” She asked. “I have been waiting for that question a long time. You know he had a wife but she died before I brought you to him. They couldn't have children and your parents wanted you safe. I had two sets of friends with a dilemma of sorts. I knew that Your father and his wife would love and care for you like their own. Jenna died before I could get back with you. Some type of cancer.” He said. “Your father was in such despair over her but when I put you in his arm his mood changed and it changed him forever so you have been healing people a lot longer than you really know. On Gallifrey things were disintegrating. We were already in a time war. I had to seal down the whole of Gallifrey because of Rassilon and the council. I'll tell you more on that later. Your parents wanted you out before Gallifrey was locked down. They handed you to me and I took you to Truette. I held you the whole way and fell in love with you but it would have been too difficult to raise you. It kind of broke my hearts to hand you over. But I did do right by you and allow Truette to raise you.” He said as they brought the drinks. “Johnny, it was kismet both times. I think someone or something wants us together.” She said. “I've also begun to think the same thing.” He said as they raised their glasses to her father and his friend clinked them together and took a sip. She got a very mischievous smile on her face he had already taken the cherry in his drink and pulled it off the stem. He was munching on his as she lifted the cherry out of her glass. “Jett, what are...” “Well, Darlin'?” She asked her eyebrow arched. “Do you want it?” She asked with a perfectly evil smile. He coughed and swallowed. Then he took a swig of his drink. “I thought that was already decided? Had you thought otherwise?” He asked. “You haven't answered me.” She said still holding her cherry out for him. He leaned over a bit, looked her over and took his tongue and brought the cherry into his mouth. Bit the stem off and leaned back. He took the stem out of her hand and put it in his mouth took a few seconds and brought it out tied. Her mouth hung open a little but she recovered quickly. “Double dog dare.” He said all business. “Hum.” she huffed taking the Pretzel tied stem from him and putting it in her mouth and a few seconds later she had untied it and she handed it back to him. “Flirt.” He said. “Tease.” She said. They started laughing. The waiter came for their order. “What will the lady have Doctor?'' He asked. “We haven't.” Jett interjected. “Do you have steak and potatoes.” She asked. “Jett, it is traditional for you to let me order for you.” He said. “I know, I want steak and Taters. A nice salad and a croissant. Oh, and Ranch on the salad.” He looked at her. “You come thousands of miles and get steak and 'tators I mean steak and potatoes?” He said and the steak and tators sounded a lot like her drawl.” “Well yeah that is what I want. Don't they have a fillet Mignon? Maybe some asparagus. Even one of those baby spinach and strawberry salads with poppy seed dressing. Would do.” She said. He looked at her and then looked at the waiter. “Well you heard the lady. That does sounds good do you have it available? He asked. Yes, and we do have baked potatoes since the lady specifically asked for one.” Said the waiter. “We have grilled asparagus.” The doctor looked over at Jett who was smiling sweetly at him. He took her hand in his. Whatever the lady wants the lady gets. He said. Oh, and I am adding a combination Oysters on the half shell, Escargot and some calamari. We need a good wine. Just bring a nice Rose'.” The doctor said. “I would like some water please.” She interjected. “For me too.” Said the doctor and gave the menus to the waiter. “Very good sir.” He said and left to take the order in. “Aren't you the foxy lady. I bet you always get what you want. I meant foxy in two ways Cunning and sly in character with just a dash of clever and a very attractive woman. Ok Sexy.” He said. “Well thank you, Daddy gave in every time.” She said. “I imagine you had him 'round your little finger.” He said. “Well, no. We thought the same.” She said. “I'm not taking you on as guard dog. But you sure are handsome. I could take you for eye candy. By the way you are an excellent kisser. She said. “The pleasure was indeed all mine on that. I would be glad to be any kind of service you needed.” Then he realized how that sounded. “She giggled. “Yeah, you offering stud service?” She asked giggling. “Well I suppose so.” He said “I thought you might be mad.” The doctor said a little red faced. “Na, I think you are kind of stuck on me. Like I am stuck on you. Except I don't think you know exactly what to do with me.” She said. “It’s weird I do but I don't I get baffled by your beauty. I don't know what you want with me. Ah forget I said that I know exactly what you want from me and for once in my life I'm going to allow myself the comfort of a fine gorgeous woman. You might not love me but you care or you would not have jumped in to save me.” He said. “Of course I care. I think we'll let time take care of the love part we are together for a reason.” She said. He looked over toward the door. “No, it can't be.” He said. “What is it?” She asked. “Two more friends I let off are here.” He said. “Looks like you are having old home week.” She said. “Now go on and tell them to come and join us.” She said smiling. “Are you sure you don't mind?” He asked. “Go get ‘em Darlin'.” She said. “You're a jewel.” He kissed her right on the mouth and bounded off toward where the young black couple stood. She watched as they greeted each other with lot's of hugs he pointed over to her and she waved with a smile. He figured he was inviting them to join them and they waved again as they walked over to the table. “Jett I would like you to meet my very good friends Mickey Smith and Martha Jones Smith. Both of whom were my companions.” Said the doctor. Jett got up. “Very nice to meet y'all.” Jett said with a smile and a handshake too both. “Please sit down and have dinner with us.” Jett said and sat down. “We will if you don't mind.” Said Martha. “Jett and I just met in her part of Texas, oh what part of Texas is it Jett?” He asked. “North central Texas up near the border of Oklahoma and Texas. Pottsboro Tx. She said. “We'll have to look that one up.” Mickey said. “It's a you blink you miss town. But not as much as it used to be.” Jett said. “What brought you there?” Asked Martha. “The Tardis did. I was feeling sorry for myself and sulking. You know I have something big coming up that most likely will be the end of me in this form.” Said the doctor. “Yes, that's why we were so surprised to see you.” Said Mickey. “The Tardis dropped me off in her part of the lake up there. It was more of an ejection. Jett dove in for me thinking I was drowning. She snogged me a couple of times.....” Jett interrupted. “I did not! It was mouth to mouth he was caught in a tree under the water I cut him out with my hunting knife. I was trying to save his life.” She protested. “After she snogged me twice underwater then she drug me out of the water levitated me on to land and then she snogged me again so I thought why not? I'm going to die anyway. Damn the torpedoes. So I went to shag her, because I thought she was offering. She slapped the snot out of me dunked me twice for being handsy and then we came to understanding. ” Martha and Mickey just looked at each other. Then they looked at the two of them. “Well it looks as if you two worked it out.” Said Mickey. “For the most part we have and found we are the same at least from the same place in the galaxy.” Said the doctor. The waiter came back with the hors d'oeuvres. “Oh man these horse doovers look good.” Jet said. “Horse what luv?” the doctor said trying not to laugh. As Mickey and Martha began to laugh. “Oh, she's good Doctor.” Mickey said chuckling. “We're not laughing at you Jett. I swear.” Said Martha. “Jett I'm going to ask again Horse what luv?” The doctor said still trying not to burst out into laughter. “Horse doovers.” She said. “May I have some?” she asked sweetly. The doctor burst out into laughter. “Yes, Luv here try the escargot. I bet you've never had that kind before.” “You guys are a riot. Making fun of the Texas hick.” She said laughing a little herself. “You're a good sport Jett. I don't think you’re a hick.” Said the Doctor. “That drawl of yours is very sexy.” He said as he winked at her. “Waiter can we have two more menus. My friends are going to join the lady and myself. “Very good sir. Here are some more plates.” The waiter said. “I think it's cute.” Said Martha. “It's original.” Said Mickey. “That it is.” Said the doctor. “I feel we are all learning a whole new language here.” The doctor said and passed out the plates to the other three at the table. “Here, try this one Jett.” He said placing another escargot on her plate. “Ok what is it? She said. “I don't just put anything into my mouth without first knowing just what the hell it is.” she smirked. “Well she's smart I'll give her that Mickey said.” He was on the verge on laughing again. “What she must think of us lot. “Said Martha. “It's escargot. You'll love it.” The doctor said leaning on his arm on the table. “Ok something in your, eyes says fish but I'll play along.” She said as she picked up the fork. She took the bit of snail and smiled. “Not bad.” she said. “Cheeky Doctor she doesn't know what she is eating.” Said Martha. “Jett he is teasing you.” “I know and he won]t get away with it. Now someone tell me what these are. I like them. “Snails, Darling.” The Doctor smirked a very lively smile at her. She had taken another one and was chewing it when the answer to her question was said. “Really? Jett asked. “So you're ok with them?” He asked. “I've had calf fries. You know. Calf testicles. I don't mind exotic things.” She brag as the two men winced. “I guess she told you Doctor.” Martha said with a wicked smile. “Oh My God why on earth would anyone eat those?” Asked the doctor. “I'm with you on that doctor.” Said Mickey. “Well it's high in Testosterone. It's an aphrodisiac. Makes men more virile. It came out of Ft. Worth Texas Stock yards in the Late 1800's early 1900's I was in Future Farmers of America in High School and had a little calf as project.” The doctor cut her off. “Don't tell me you did...I mean with the knife.” “Well, yeah. Of, course the vet was there to help out.” Mickey and the doctor looked at each other. “I don't know man you might want to sleep with one eye open.” Said Mickey. “I have to ask do you still have the blade?” The doctor asked. “No, you're safe.” She said and began to giggle. Martha was enjoying this too. The waiter came back and they ordered. They just added everything to the doctors tab. The food came out together because really it hadn't been that long. Adding the two tabs together started everything over. They drank wine at dinner and real dances like she had always wanted. There was a rumba early and they moved together so well it made Martha so happy to see him so happy as it did Mickey. “Their pretty good.” Mickey said to his wife. “Yeah they move so well together. Well they are from the same place.” Each time they came back to the table the sweat was pouring The doctor had his coat and tie off and his back wet with sweat. Jett had to resort to putting her long trusses up in a ponytail. He had asked to do the honor. Then they played a waltz. “Do you remember how? He asked her. “Yes, I'd love to try.” She said as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Under the Bridges of Paris By Dean Martin was playing. They did the real thing for a little bit but cuddled soon. “I'm hot.” He said. “Yes Darlin' I know you are. She smiled knowingly at him. “I mean...” “I'm Hot too.” she winked. “Well dear that goes without saying.” He said and put his forehead to hers. Martha nudged Mickey as they danced. “Look those two are falling in love.” “We need to be happy for them and encourage this. He needs a reason to fight and that little Texas chili pepper might be the best thing for him.” Said Mickey. “She's such a sweet soul. Martha said. “Martha, you mean that.” Mickey said. “The doctor never felt that way about me. I was so lucky you came ‘round so quit ok? I'm very lucky myself.” She said bringing her lips to his. They cuddled too. Then Eternal Flame by the Bangles came on and the two couples melted into each other. Jett and the doctor. Didn't stop moving. Her arms around his neck. “Come her Darlin and give your cowgirl a kiss.” She said. Their lips met and the swaying slowed down. “My Goddess that just gets better and better.” Jett said. “Aha.” He said. His voice a little broken. It's getting late Luv. Do you want to find a place close and get checked in?” He asked. As they were still swaying slowly to the music and it was a fast one now. “Yeah I kind of need a shower. I'll be smelling like a dog by morning.” She said. He bent in to her ear. “Would you fancy me getting in with you?” He asked. “Yes, I'd Fancy that.” She said and with that he grabbed her by the hand went back to the table. “I'm so glad we ran into you two. But Jett is tired and we need to get checked in. We need to get your numbers into Jett's phone. Jett handed over her phone to Mickey and he put in their numbers took a pic of Martha and himself and put the pic for the Icon. Then he got her numbers and took a pic of the doctor and her. They all saved the numbers. “It was great meeting you both.” Said Jett and she hugged them both. “Johnny has good friends.” “He has good lady now.” Said Mickey. “We are thrilled for you both. Johnny?” Martha asked. “Yeah, I just wanted a name, Doctor seems too formal.” Jett said. “I always thought that.” Martha said. “But it is for my lady to use. I'm sorry Martha.” The doctor said. “Doctor I understand.” Martha said. “I figure I'll be getting a middle name too.” The doctor said winking at Jett. “Oh yeah, You'll have to have one for your birth certificate and such. Jett interjected. “We hadn't talked about it yet but I have to have proper papers. The old psychic paper is a a bit outdated. Jett's going to make me some later.” Said the doctor putting his arm around Jett. “Jett please call us if you or the Doctor needs anything we are only a transport jump away.” Said Martha. They all hugged again. Then the Doctor and Jett walked out of the club after thanking Monsieur Picard. “You look tired Luv.” The doctor said. “I am but I had SO much fun. It's been the best day of my life.” Jett said. “For me too.” He looked over at her. “Actually the best I've had since.” She cut him off. “I'll take the couple of hundred years angle Darlin'.” She said. “Lucky for me.” He said stealing a smooch. “Ah so you are drive by kissing now?” She said as the rounded the corner. “Darling you are going to have to expect the unexpected with me.” He said as he stopped and pulled her into another kiss. About half way in it started pouring down rain. “AH refreshing! I was so hot!” Said Jett. “Yes, it does feel so cool doesn't it!” Said the doctor. She raised her arms and her face and shook her pony tail. He grabbed her hand and started singing “Singing in the Rain” she sang with him and as they walked they started dancing. He broke off from her and he actually made it up on a lamp pole and she laughed. There was no umbrella but they managed to get even more soaked by jumping in puddles and kicking up water. People that were up and passing them on the street were looking at them like they were loony. They got to the steps and it was the end of the song he caught her hand and pulled her up the steps and into an alcove and kissed her. “That was fun.” She said as they were still laughing and kissing. “Look at us wet as rats and not giving two shillings about it. I'm soaked to the skin.” He said. “Me too she said as a lightning strike flashed and the thunder rumbled. “Let's get in luv before we get hit by lightning .” He said pulling her inside the lobby of a very ritzy hotel. “Can I afford this place?” She asked. “You won’t have too I know the owner.” He said as they walked up to the desk dripping with water. “Monsieur, Madame good evening to you. What can I do for you? The tall man said. “Is Maurice here?” The doctor asked. “He's already gone for the night.” Said the man at the desk. “Oh well, I'm the Doctor...” He began. “No, Monsieur Doctor? The Doctor who got rid of all those well aliens in the basement? I was here but not at the desk at that time.” He laid on the bell waking the bell boy. “Henri Take the doctor and his guest to 444.” He handed the card key to the doctor. “I'd rather stay off the fourth floor. Four is not my lucky number.” The doctor said. “Very good sir. How about 310?” He asked. “That's fine. Thank you.” The bell boy started up with them. Jett gave him 10 dollars to not go with them. It was noticeable they were dripping all over. They left a trail of water all the way to the room. He opened the door and pushed it open and stood at its threshold then looked over at her. “Darling you sure about this?” he asked. He was holding her hand. “I've waited 11 years for this.” she said. “Once it is done we can't take it back not that I would ever want too.” He said squeezing her hand. “Let's go Times a wastin'.” She said. He picked her up and carried her across the threshold. He then closed the door with his foot. “What for did you pick me up?” She asked. “I'm not sure. It seemed like the right thing to do. I mean the person you are right now will not exist after tonight. I kind of feel like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. He said and put her down. She was shucking her wet clothes but he had to unzip her. She was down to her slip and stockings and him his under shorts. Even those clothes were wet. He went into the bathroom and got her a towel and took her pony tail down. “Why are you so quite Luv.” He asked. As they sat on the bed. I'm trying to get dry. Why don't we just use your handbag and get us some clean dry clothes.” He said picking it up from the table. “That's a marvelous idea.” She said. He asked for a clean pair of shorts and some lounge pants. She asked for a sleep shirt and a thong. It was black and had the Eiffel tower silk screened in glitter. “I think we should call it a day.” He said. “I think you are right.” She said “I'll change in the bathroom. “Better.” He said. “I'm really Knackered. I want to give you my best because you deserve it being it's your first time and all.” He said as he yawned and stretched. “Right now I can barely keep my eyes open.” “What’s Knackered ” She said and walked into the bathroom. “Tired Luv.” He got dry and put on the under shorts and the lounge pants. He threw back the covers and turned on the TV. They were replaying the 11pm news. She came out. The news was in French but it said. “And in other news we got word a couple had a very unusual kiss on the 1st level of the Eiffel Tower. The young fellow seemed to have an unusual flair and the young lady didn't seem to mind at all. “Jett hurry up and come in here we're on the news. She came and set on the bed drying her hair. Then she scooted ,up on the bed. “Well what do you think of that.” She said. The news finished by saying they could come by the studio for a disc of the event and pictures. She got under the covers and looked at him. “I think it's not everyone that has film and pictures of their first kiss. We'll go tomorrow and get copies.” He said. “Now come over here to me and get comfortable.” He put out his arms and she settled down into them. “I've got you. For right now I've got you.” He said. As she magickly put out the light. The storm was still going you could hear the rain dancing on the window. “But I'm not scared.” She said. “I feel very safe with you. “She said. “I just wanted you to know.” He said. “Johnny, your uneasy.” She said sitting up. “Noticed, did you? Please Jett I'm very tired. Let's sleep some and tomorrow will be a new day and some firsts for us both. Give me a snog and come back over here.” She kissed him again and laid down on his chest. “How come you didn't get a shirt.?” She asked. “Well, you did say something about my chest hair this afternoon. And I thought it might be fun for you to have full access.” He said as he felt her hand on his chest. She nested her head and ran her fingers though the slightly darker brownish-red hair. “I didn't realize how good you doing that was going to feel.” He said snuggling down. “You got a lot going on handsome. Between being perfect in general the freckles the teeth and the chest hair and the chestnut hair that dent in your chin and you voice someone swiped my wildest fantasy and boom there you are.” She said. “I was hoping this, whatever this is was a two way street. This is turning into more than I have ever hoped for. Because Miss Wallace I've been in one state of excitement or the other all day between those amazing emerald eyes and those, those breasts oh, and your legs and your bum. It's like a Temple. I would never get tired of all that beauty. But since you’re a goner on me. I'm going to feel a lot better being a goner on you. “You described more of an amusement park.” He laughed. “So we are going to start the slap and tickle in the morning?” She asked. “We can try that too. But in the morning. Good night luv.” “Good night Johnny.” She said and they settled down in peace for the remainder of the night.  
The next morning The light woke him up about 10am the rain gone and her still sleeping peacefully on his chest her fingers still curled around some of his chest hair. “Blimey, look at you. It doesn't matter what you do Luv your gorgeous every time.” He said as she sighed. “Johnny.” She said. She rolled over. “Ah now for me to go and get us breakfast. He did it quickly and watched a minute afterword to see if she would stay asleep. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He went to her purse and got a t shirt and some Converse high tops. He put the t shirt on and hopped into the high tops asked for some money from the purse and took the card key and locked the room and went across the street to a cafe. He got coffee and croissant. Paid for it and went back up to the room. As he was putting the breakfast on the table she turned over. He went and got back in bed with her. She had the covers off. Exposing her behind. He ran his hand down her butt cheek then cupped it. “Oh” She said. He took off his shirt again and his lounge pants. Then he ran his hand down the other side of her back side. “Jett Darling, I went and got us breakfast.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Wake up Luv.” He said. She opened her emerald eyes and smiled. He kissed her. “Did you sleep well.” He asked almost in a whisper and smiling at her. “Good morning Johnny. Yes, I did. The best since my daddy died.” She said. “So, did I. Do you want breakfast. I got us some coffee. I wasn't sure about how you take it.” He said. “Black unless it is a latte. I love white chocolate.” She said as he went to get the coffee and the croissants. She ran to the bathroom and came back to the bed. He handed her the black coffee and croissant. “Thanks. Did you get the money out of my purse?” She asked eating the still warm croissant. “Yes, I hope you don't mind.” He said munching on his breakfast. “That's why I put the voice print on it.” She said as she sipped some coffee. “You're a very clever woman. You are likely as clever as I am. You could be a Time Lady.” He said. “I shudder to think the trouble you'd get into without me though.” he said. “Still you could do anything you wanted.” He said. “But that is what I am doing. I do Reiki (Energy Healing) and I make good money. Humans don't like what I am but they like healing. They don't care about how it happens. My life is not as dismal as it sounds. My father loved me. My aunt loved me and I did without a mother just fine. I had riding lessons and roping lessons and dance lessons and gymnastic lessons among other things. I taught myself to play the piano and autoharp. Oh, Johnny you could not have put me in any better place. I want you to know you were a blessing then and now.” She said as he drank his coffee. “But you didn't have friends nor a man of your own.” he asked. “I just had to wait for it. It came around in its own time. “She winked. “There is something you don't understand. I'm going to die. I'll be gone soon. There will be nothing of me.” He said. “Yes, that is what you say But I think your wrong.” She said. “There's been a prophecy by the Ood. They say...” “Your song is ending. 4 knocks and someone called the Master will kill you. They are wrong.” She said. You will no longer be the doctor but you will be my Johnny Smith. When I was inserted into your life that changed.” She said matter of factly. “Jett how?” He asked with a wild look on his face. “Now I am not saying you won’t have to fight for it. Yes, it is dangerous but something is coming to change everything. It's good Johnny. Please look and see what I see. It's going to happen anyway.” She touched his head at the the temples. “Jett not so fast. Slow down.” He said I'm about to get car sick and I haven't done that in my life. Here let's tune this. He said moving the covers and sitting Indian style on the bed. The flow of energy and images had been too much at once for him. “Now, me first. He said. He put his fingers at her temples and behind her ears. His thumbs on her cheeks. “Now fingers the same placement on me.” He said. “Now there you go. Jett show me what you saw.” He said as they sat there. He saw the Master knocking 4 times and Wilfred there but nothing to give anything away until it was time for his regeneration and not much of that it was fuzzy and distorted. Then he heard Ood Sigma say. “Your song is ending and another one is beginning for you. You must trust the young female to save you but you will no longer be the doctor. Trust her to save you. She is the only one who can.” He sat back and looked at her with apprehension. “Jet, that was a very powerful prophecy.” He said taking his hands away. “You asked and I am saying yes to helping you. Remember the pull yesterday, the fact we were so attracted to each other. I've heard that cry for help for a while now the Tardis must have heard it too and picked up me and deposited you so I would dive in and save you. She got up and went to her purse. She brought out a sketch book. “Tell me now I'm not meant to help you. “She said and she handed him her sketch book. I've only been drawing for a month or two came to me out of the blue.” She said as he opened the book. Inside where sketches of him. The Tardis and her. It was a very good likeness. “And you didn't understand why until now. The timeline just caught up. That's why you didn't recognize me right off.” He said. “You've been in my sleep too. They said he is coming be ready he needs you.” “Well they are right about that. As of right now you are the only one to answer my call. Out of all my friends and a galaxy full of life you are the only one answering. But why?” He said. “Because you are not the only one calling for help.” She said. “Who?” Then he shut up. Then he replied. “You Jett. You're the one calling. A life time of loneliness. Not having friends or a man of your own. Oh, you had a man but he was very unworthy of such a prize.” “He has a wife and 4 little double dumb ass hickettes.” she said. “I'm better off.” She said. “All the while you sit and rot with no love, no companionship. How do you stand it? It's a really nice bird cage I put you in.” He said “You should be very angry at me.” He said. “No, I'm not. I don't see it that way. I have the house and property I have an inheritance I don't have to ask mother may I with. We can have a nice life. We can live in peace and Not have to work.” She said. “Oh, I would have to work.” He said. “I pull my weight.” He said. “Oh, you will Darlin'” She said smiling and winking. “Oh, that sounds like a very easy and fun job. But I'd have to have a teaching job or a coaching job. Soccer Luv. There are Soccer fields around there?” He said. Not to say I wouldn't work for you part time. It's a lovely thought.” He said then he nibbled on her neck. “Yeah there's a league in Sherman. They have adults and kids and I would reckon they'd need you.” She said. He looked at her drawings. It's weird to be looking at yourself on paper. “My sub-conscience drew you though.” She said. “Wait look here. I have my hand out to you looking right into your eyes. Yeah, that was hard to get right.” She said. “These are wonderful Jett.” May I have them.” He asked. “I'm not sure why you would want them.” She said as he put the sketch book over on the night stand. “You sketched them. They came from you and such detail. Is this how you see me?” He asked. “Yes. I'm almost thinking I conjured you. To have you be him....” He hugged her. “Yes, it's all weird stuff. But you said weird stuff follows you around. I'm afraid I am going to be part of the weird stuff.” He said into her ear. “Nope, she said. “Your part of the handsome stuff.” She said. “Well it's nice to know you think so. It gives me an edge.” He said winking at her. He let her go and sat back. “So, Mi Lady what's next?” He asked. “How can I be of service?” He said laying on his back. She shucked off her sleep shirt and her thong. He turned on his side his hand propping up his head and just stared at her. “Ah, hold that thought.” He said and shucked off his underpants. “Jett I can't stand another minute.” He said as he embraced her and kissed her. Enveloping her in his arms his mouth on hers. It was a deeper kiss then either one of them had ever had. His hand rested on her breast. The peak of her nipples already showing. “Little rose colored nipples like rosebuds.” He said out. “You have a lot of surprises I'm dying to open. “Then he took a nipple in his mouth using his tongue to make the nipples stand harder attention. She began to moan at that point. “I think you like that.” He said smiling at her. “Yes.” She said. “Don't stop.” She begged. “Make love to me!” she begged.” Her lovely face had an urgency to it. “I will. We have all day to come ‘round to it. Although I think my reserve is about gone.” He said as he had not stopped messing with her nipples. He'd cupped one of her ample breasts, wetted one and then blew on it. “Darling you need to feel something.” He said. “What?” she asked. He also brought her hand to him and put her hand on his now very hard manhood. “I've pretty much been like this since I met you.” She put her hand around it and started pumping it a little. “Yeah I know the pub remember.” His eyes closed and he inhaled though his mouth making sort of a sucking noise. “Jett, not that I don't appreciate the thought but if you keep that up.” He said. He was peeking fast because it had been a long time since he had done anything. Either having sex or taking care of business himself. “Jett!” He said as he rolled on his back. It was apparent he was about to finish right there with her hand on him. “Jett, darling.” he opened his eyes and they held pleading, want, and desire. “Oh Ooh.” He said as she picked up the pace. “Please don't stop. Oh I want you.” He said. “I'm not stopping. You need me to do this first so we can enjoy later. I'm fine Darlin' I'm gettin' off just watching you. “Oh, OOH.” He said. “Who's the Voyeur now Luv?” He managed to get out. She giggled. “Now come for me Johnny.” She said. His body tensed and loosened. His eyes never left hers. She knew exactly how much he wanted her and he knew exactly how much she wanted him. But she figured since it had been a while for him a sort of bleed off was needed. He let go half screaming it felt so good. “Oh Ooh Oh God!” He said as he came. As he finished she smiled. “I want my man satisfied.” She said. “Always.” She said. As he gradually drifted back into his body he was able to move. He moved over a little and bade her to come lay next to him. “My Impossible woman.” He said. He had managed to embrace her. “Was that good for you?” She asked as he pulled back a little to look at her. “Brilliant. You're brilliant.” She smiled. I want you to feel something.” She said and rolled to her back. “What's that luv?” She laid on her back and took his hand spread her legs a little and he instinctively felt for the opening. It was wet with moisture. He smiled. “Ah the lady wants her turn.” He said as he found her little button. He took his thumb and started rubbing. It was her turn to moan and thrash about. “Now I am going to insert one finger. I didn't want it to be a surprise.” He said but before he could finish the sentence she had plunged his finger inside her and let out an ah and some primal noises. “Oh my I'm a little behind you.” He said. “Jett it's not bad. I feel the membrane however it's more pliable than I thought.” He said. “Yeah, I-I Oh Johnny.” She said he shook her head yes. “Mute are you?” He asked. “Pert near.” She managed. “Pert What?” He asked. She held her head up and saw him smiling. “AW” She said. “Aha thought so.” He said. She was wiggling and moaning loudly. His eyes smiling with delight. Then she began to glow. Just like she was about to regenerate. He was shocked but she never went full blown just a delicate glow. He was fascinated at this. It made her more gorgeous. It also made him want her more. “Oh, Jett your so completely and utterly what I have always wanted. She looked at him he had not stopped in fact he had upped the tempo. “Please Johnny.” She practically begged. “No, No Jett you'll never have to beg.” He said. He stopped. The glow kept going. “This is what scared him away.” He said as if he knew. “That and levitation. He had me going. I have no idea what's going to happen when we actually....” He smiled at her. “No worries Luv. What ever happens it's not going to bother me.” “It's almost like the regeneration process. It makes me want you more.” he said as he brought her into a kiss. It was evident they both ached for it. She touched him but he had already recovered. “No more of that for now although it's a wonderful thing having your hands on me.” He said. “Jett I just have to have you. I bloody ache for you. I'm......” she interrupted. Darlin' times a wastin'. I trust you. He kissed her and put her on her back. He didn't have to part her legs she was ready. “I'll be as gentle as I can Jett.” He said as he got between her legs. “Lube and condom she said and it just materialized. “Nice trick you don't need the bag.” He said as she handed both to him. After that was done he got back into the position and he got the lube and condom in order. A child is not what was needed right now. Or so they believed. He got on top of her again and pushed gently inside of her in one motion. “Oh, Johnny! Please!” He didn't say anything else because he just couldn't. He moved gentle and slow at first and she began to glow again. A sensation of being one person filed them both. He saw he was not hurting her so he stepped up the speed. She was moaning and calling his name. About that time they both lifted off the bed and hovered a few feet off of it. It didn't phase the doctor he kept going because he was working up something big. Her walls clinched down on him about that time and a rippling effect started. Like a stone being throw into a pond. Then they started feeling what the other was feeling it went back and forth like a wave “Oh God!” He yelled. She was still coming and he was almost at his finish line. They were so loud their neighbors in the rooms next to them beat on the wall and cursed in French. That did not make them stop. A few more pushes and they both came together. That made her glow more and he could feel the powerful energy she had inside her. He didn't know he was glowing too. Because they were joined he felt what she felt and she felt what he felt. She put them back on the bed her skin still glowing. He was still inside her. “I don't want to move. I want to stay just like this for the rest of my life.” He said looking down at her. As he looked her skin shimmered like bleed off from regeneration. It took his breath away. “I can feel you in every cell of my body. It's like you are swimming inside of me.” He said. “I just love it!” “Your swimming inside of me too.” She said. “Well let's hope not. That's why I wore that Mack.” He said. “But it would be nice to think about. The universe would be saying I'd have everything I lost in the time war back.” He finally kissed her softly on the mouth and rolled off , her. “I'm glowing too.” “Cool isn't it? She said. “So, I did ok?” She asked scooting over to him and him wrapping his arms around her. “Oops, I need to go to the loo Darling. Hold that thought.” He said going into the bathroom. He went in and started taking off the condom. His eyes got big. “Oh no!” He exclaimed. She shot up and ran into the bathroom. There he stood condom over the toilet a noticeable hole gaping in it. Like it had been eaten though. “I'm so sorry.” He said his eyes almost at bugged. “Oh no! She said as he threw the used condom in the trash. She backed out of the bathroom she had not put any clothes on and he hadn't either. He said and she sat on the bed crying. “We don't know you're....” The doctor began. “Darling it's ok. If you are we'll handle it. Together.” He said. “You’re not mad or upset?” She asked. “I'm a little confused as to how it just ate though the latex. I guess time lord sperm is more potent than human. He scratched his head with that one. “Jett let's not worry with things we can't control.” He said and then he thought better of it. “I'm a big one to talk.” He kissed her and got up. “I still need the loo. Be back in a moment.” He said. He went in and and she waited a few then came in when he was washing his hands. She sat down and peed then washed her hands and joined him on the bed. “As to your question did you do ok. You where brilliant Luv. All that reading and readying yourself saved you a lot of pain. It gave me a lot of pleasure, more than I have had in a very long time. My god you are still inside me. It would be wonderful if you keep dancing inside me. I swear I bet your energy could separate the immortal from.........Oh Jet.” They looked at each other recognition on both their faces. “Maybe Johnny.” She said. But if you are pregnant.” “Johnny I think I'm supposed to be to save you.” She said. “It had to happen now.” She said. “Ok so your pregnant on the first try. That's almost impossible. It took Celia and I thirty years to have Claudia.” He said finally saying the names he had not said in 300 years. “It's late in the game Johnny. Almost too late to start. How long is the term for our people?” She asked. “6 months. Probably close to New years. If you are.” He said. “Let's not count our chickens before hatching Darling. I'll call Martha and see if she can help find out. She was a doctor. Of, course you have me to deliver the child. I delivered my daughter Claudia. Jett looked a little white. “What are you worried about Luv?” He asked. “If you are we go to Vegas get married and honeymoon somewhere you haven't see. I think I would have wanted too anyway. Plus, I don't want to be called just a sperm donor after all that just now. I take my responsibilities very seriously. I want more of you and I want it with you. My toes actually curled.” He said trying to make her smile. “Stop it now. It might not be ideal but I care for you a great deal already. I'll be with you until the Master calls. After that I don't know. I'm going to fight like mad. You're here to make sure I don't fade into oblivion. All that might mean is that you have my child. You're not thinking of, oh please don't do....” She put her hand over his mouth. “Certainly not. Look at me. NOT EVER.” She said. “Look I have just now lost my virginity. Now that was an ideal situation. It hurt a little and I'll be walking side to side for a day or two. But I plan on round two ASAP. I plan on wearing that fine Bahookie of yours out. If I am pregnant then we don't have to worry about the Mack. I think your boys are too strong for them anyhow. “Now I understood that last word. You like my Bum.” He said smiling. “Oh, my Darlin' there's a lot of parts I favor. You butt is just one.” She winked and smiled. “Hum, You're pretty choice yourself Luv.” He said looking like he could eat her alive and started to kiss her. “Darlin' let's go get cleaned up. My stomach thinks my throat has been cut. Oh and I want to show you something. She said. “Stand up.” So he did. She climbed around his hips and wrapped her legs around him. He smiled and put his hands under her butt. “You weight nothing. Ah Jett now if I was.” She interrupted and she put her arms around his neck. “Yes Darlin' and we'll try that.” She winked. Now let's go get a bath. You can wash my hair and I'll wash yours. Oh I could wash other things. She said. “That sounds marvelous darling. As he walked into the bathroom. She leaned over backwards and brought her legs around to kind of a cartwheel. He just looked a little confused. He swallowed hard. “You're a wiry little minx I'll give you that. He said now smiling. “He turned on the water checked it and she got the bubble bath. “Jet, bubble bath? It smells of roses. That's not manly.” He complained. “You can wash it off in the smell in the shower.” She said pouring it in but just a little. “Ok just as long as I still get in with you.” He took her hand and kissed it. “Sometime I would like to sketch you.” he said. “Just as you are right now.” She looked shocked. “Like Jack and Rose on the Titanic.” She asked. “No Luv, like Johnny and Jett in Paris.” He said as he turned off the water and stepped in. he held out his hand. “Mi Lady.” She smiled and gave him hers. They both sat down facing each other. “Ah there now Luv. Doesn't that feel good? “Hair clip. She said. It materialized. She put her hair up. “Sorry Yes it does.” He found her foot and started rubbing it. “Luv what do you know about reflexology? He asked rubbing her foot. “Quite a bit.” She said as he rubbed her left foot. “Ok. He said. “Why?” she said. “Nothing Luv. Just sit back and enjoy. I love seeing you in pleasure. I love seeing what my touch and my body do to you. I know before we get out and go to shower I'll be ready for round two. Are you going to be? He asked his voice a bit husky and his eyes lit and a fire growing. “Oh, my goddess I have ruined....Oh. She said as he dug into her foot. “I'm hopeless now. I'm under your spell you wicked gorgeous Goddess. You managed to corrupt a Time Lord you know. That is not easy to do.” He said his eyes on hers. His face held a seriousness she hadn't seen before. He wasn't mad just very turned on.  
“You’re a bad boy.” She said. He grabbed her other foot and started in on it. “And you'll see just how bad I am.” He said. “Our DNA Is mixing. Probably in two ways. I feel you inside me. It's sensual Jett.” He said. “Most men would sell their souls to feel like this. You just allowed me to take you inside of me as much as I was inside you. Can you feel it? I am so aware of it.” He said sort of breathy. “Well yes. I took you inside me. Not just physically. But mentally as well. She said. “I've literally never felt like this in my life. Not even with my wife.” He said. I want to keep it.” He said. It's yours forever Darlin'. All it is, is my energy. I just know how to share it better than most folks.” She said. “How long have we been doing this.” He asked. He looked up at the clock on the wall. “2pm? 4 hours?” He looked at her. She giggled. “My Johnny's virile for sure. He doesn't need calf fries or rocky mountain oysters.” She giggled. “Ever since you left your energy inside me It's like this is all I want to do. I feel like I need to apologize we haven't had lunch. He said. “Don't you dare Johnny Smith. Not for that.” She said. ”All I can say is Ride me Cowboy any time you like. YEHAW!” and she splashed him with water. “If this bathtub was big enough I would. I need to ask am I still glowing I know you are.” She shook her head yes. “How are we going to go out like this?” He asked. I mean I love it but the humans are not going to understand.” He asked. “I'll put a charm on us to keep the feeling but when we are out in public for the glow not to show.” She said. “Jett, you powers are growing had you noticed?” He asked. “Yes, I bet yours have too.” She said. “Do me a favor.” “Darling I thought I already had a few times.” He winked. “Oh, Lord there's that corruption again. Just do it Darlin' I think the energy you are getting from me is manifesting in you. Make an energy ball.” She said. Like this. She rubbed her hands together. An electric ball started to form. He did the same thing and he formed one too. As soon as he realized he could do it his eyes grew big and he stopped. “Jett what did you do to me?” He asked. “It's residual from me.” She said. Please form another ball and I'll show you what you can do. Call it a gift from me.” She said. “We'll if you are the one it's from...Maybe we should get our shower and then try. I mean water and electrical don't mix.” He said. “Horse cookies.” She said she stepped out of the bath took aim at the trash container and made it jump. “No, I can't do that.” He said. “You can so try. You’re not going to know until you try remember Dr. Smarty Pants.” She said going over to the shower taking her hair down and rinsing off. “Ah, Jett that's my job Luv.” He said pulling the stopper and getting out. “Well, Handsome get that cute Bahookie over here you are laying down on the job.” He rinsed off. “Now Darlin' just see if you can make that trash can jump like I did. Just rub your hands together. The electricity is contained inside us.” She said smiling at him. He rubbed his hands together. The energy rose he aimed at the trash can and BOOM! He hit it. “I did it! I don't know how but I did. He said return the boy looking at his hands. “I told you. I didn't know I could to that because....” You hadn't done the deed yet. I get that but how long is this going to last?” He asked zapping the trash can again leaving a dent in it. “Whoa!” He said. She looked at him. “Very good! I just don't know it could be you get to keep it forever.” She said. “Well thank you very much you Impossible Woman. He said kissing her. “I'm famished Jett.” He said and turned on the water. “Me too Johnny.” He got some shampoo in his hands and got the lather going. Now sit on the bench. Please Jett. I want to shampoo all that black blue hair. He shampooed her hair running his hands though it giving it a good washing. They sat on the bench in the shower. Him in back of her. After the second rinsing he bent in and said. “All this washing is causing things to rise up.” He said she looked back at him. “I think all I have to do is nothing at all you just have to look at me and your manhood just grows on its own.” She said. “Lucky for you Luv.” He said nuzzling her neck. “Ok let's get clean and then we'll resume the slap and tickle.” She said. “Who's going to slap and who is going to tickle aye Luv?” he asked scraping his teeth on her ear again. “Your turn.” She said. She slung her leg over to face him. She looked down. “Well that didn't take long.” She said. “I told you I STAY like this around you.” He said. “Well this time I am just going to have to resist the urge to play with it. We need food.” She said as she got the shampoo. She got a lather working and started shampooing his hair. Using her short nails on his scalp. “Now that's fabulous. Those hands. Oh and your nails! Oh Jett! He started fondling her again. “Johnny. Johnny! Get a grip.” She said. “I can't help it you're Time Lord catnip. It's like smoking pot and getting the munchies.” He said. “And how would you know?” She asked him rinsing the second lather off his head. “We'll I partied with Janis Joplin. It's where I got the herringbone coat from. I partook a couple of hits with her.” He said. “Who else did you partake from?” She asked. “Well I'll have to say she gave me the coat for services rendered. It was one time. Er Twice?” She looked at him. “So, you got you some and she was Time Lord Catnip too?” She said. “Oh, Jett it wasn't like that. We were both drunk and stoned. She started it.” He said. “I'm telling tales out of turn she's dead a very long time. I tried to save her. Sometimes your demons kill you. In this case it finally did. All that talent.” He said. “I'm sorry.” She said. “Not your fault it was her own doing. So, Jett where do you want to go tonight or do you want me to be the cruise director still.” He asked soaping her up. “Are you going to wash me or fondle me?” She asked gigging as he was kind of tickling her. “How about a little of both?” He asked sliding his hand over her breasts. “You won’t do.” Jett said taking the soap from his hands. “Won’t do for what Luv.?” He asked. “Your rotten.” She said. “I've created a horny monster.” She said. “Oh, yes you have. Jett if you keep on soaping me that way I'm rinsing off and call Luigi's Pizza. Send for a bottle of wine down stairs and” He reached over and whispered in her ear. “What to what? She asked. “You can do that?” She asked. Kind of shocked. “Yup.” He said a little swagger in his voice. “It's been a while but I have pretty good recall.” He said winking at her. “Your bragging.” She said. “Oh, that's a double dog dare if I ever heard one.” He said doing his best Texas Drawl. “Now turn around so I can do your back.” She said. “Ah, what about the problem your leaving in the front?” He asked. “I want to go out and dance again. I enjoyed that very much. I enjoyed being in your arms.” She said. “You did? I guess though you need a break.” He said. “Mind reader.” She said as soaped his back. Her hand kneading a little as she washed. “Baby your hands. I am right at goo here Ooh........there.” He said and turned around. “Legs and feet.” She said slapping his back. “Aww who says I'm letting you out of this room tonight.” He said rinsing off. “Me. I want to dance with you. I want to experience life with you here in Paris. “She said. “Oh ok, I can't say no to you. We might not have that long together besides what about the pics and clips? Want me to ring up the Telly station and see if they can send it over?” “Yes. she said as she finished his legs and feet. “Before you do any more of me Turn that gorgeous back to me and let me do you.” She Looked at him. “Do your back Luv.” “Oh my goddess you are a certified card carrying mess. What am I going to do with you?” She giggled. “The real question is what would you like to do with me?” He asked smiling at her. He soaped her back her legs and arms. She went and stood under the waterfall shower. He soaped his arms and got behind her. “You're safe until I find a way to do it this way. Remember mutt and Jeff?' he asked. “You just like keeping me naked and on my back.” She said. “We'll you have me there.” He said kissing her neck. Let's go put on some clothes and go to Dinner! It's 4 'o'clock! “I'll go call the Telly Station.” He said. They got rinsed off and he was drying off. He handed her a towel. He put his towel around his shoulders. He helped her dry off. She wrapped her hair and he went to the bedroom. She came out towel wrapped around her. He was sitting on the bed on her cell phone. “Oui. Merci Beaucoup.” He got off the cell phone. “They will send the pictures and a CD over it should be here by the time we get back.” He said. “Now tell me what we are going to wear?” He asked. “Where is your tux? Ah I see it.” She picked it up off the floor. She hung it up and waved her hand on it and it was dry and pressed. “Do you suppose I'll be able to do that at some point?” He asked. “Anything is possible.” She said. “Clean boxer briefs.” She said. She handed the underpants to him. “Thank you, is Luv.” He said and put them on yet reluctantly. She stuck her dress back in the purse and pulled out a new one. It was a bit longer red and again taffeta and chiffon. It was strapless. She pulled out silver dance sandals. She asked for a red thong and slip that had some tulle in it to give body to the dress as it did in the 50's. She got dressed him watching and he zipped her up. “Up Johnny.” She said as she saw him get a mischievous grin on his face in the mirror. “Ah you worse than my mum ever was.” He said. “I bet you got a good solid beating every day.” She said giggling. “How did you know?” He chuckled. “No, I was good boy. The Pearls looks extraordinary on you. Just about everything does. I figure if I said nothing it might get me in a bunch of trouble.” He said. “No, it's the way you see me. I told you, you would enjoy living at my house.” She said. “Looks like it. “He said. She sat down to put on her makeup. Jett, you don't need it. he said. “I'd just feel better...'' Ok.: He said. “Your hands down drop dead gorgeous. You let me of all blokes take your innocents and make love to you. You enjoy me just as much as I enjoy you. If that isn't Kismet I don't know what is. She was looking at him by the mirror. “Johnny, you know what it really is just much as I do.” She said as she finished her base. “I'm almost afraid to say it and scare it away.” He said as she finished her eyes and started on her cheeks.” Yes, or it goes and hides in the shadows for thirty more years.” She finished her lipstick and got up, brushed her long raven trusses and turned around. His eyes were set on her his mouth a little open. “There it goes again. That damned ache you cause.” He said putting his hands around her waist. “Yeah, So where are you taking me for supper?” She asked. “There is another place across town. If you want to get a taxi or ride the bus. I forgot the bike this morning.” He said. Ariel's supper club. “Like the Disney princess.” He said. “You have the most beautiful teeth. You are perfect Johnny Smith.” She said as they vied for space at the sink. “Toothpaste?” He asked. It was on the other side of the room she opened her hand and it came right to her. “Cool.” He said taking off the cap and putting some on his and hers. “I've had a lot of nice compliments but never on my teeth.” He said. “Are they yours? She asked. “Yes, they are not capped. If that is what you mean.” She took his face in her hand. “Open up.” She said wanting to examine his teeth a bit closer. “Jett, brush your teeth and let's go.” he said trying not to laugh. “Oh, your no fun since I wanted to leave the room.” She brushed her teeth and reapplied her lipstick. She stood at the mirror. He came out of the bathroom. She looked over at him and smiled. He was completely blown away. He couldn't take his eyes off her. “Blimey Luv. You are a striking woman. I have a powerful urge to just ruin that fresh lipstick. You are the Lady in Red. You are the lady the bloke wrote about in that song.” he said just standing there admiring the view. “You take my breath.” He said taking her hand and kissing it. “I was right you are a Voyeur.” She said. “Not tonight. It goes beyond sex and want. Sure. that's pulling hard on me. By the way you are still inside me. We are both still glowing. He said standing next to her in front of the mirror. She took her hand and put it on his shoulder the glow faded off. Then she did it to herself. “It's a shame we have to do this. Did you notice when we looked into the mirror together the glow picked up to bright?” “She said. “I wish I knew why this happens.” She said. “ I don't know much about Azurians. You might take after your mum more than your dad in this case. ” He said as they turned to face each other. “Get your purse and let's go and eat. I could eat a horse.” He said smiling at her. “Mine I'd like Raw because I don't want to waste time cooking it.” She said. He smiled at her and took her hand. “Allonz-y!” He exclaimed as he briskly walked out of the door locked it and lead her down the hallway. “What does that mean?” She asked. “Let's go in French.” he said as they got into the elevator.  
They did stop down stairs and the owner was at the desk. “Bonsoir Doctor.” Said the middle aged dark haired man. “Bonsoir Maurice. I was wondering if we could keep the room two more nights?” He asked wincing a bit. “But of course Doctor. You and Madame are most welcome. Feel free too order what you wish because without you I would not have a hotel.” said the owner. “Thank you. It's Madame's first time in Paris.” He said not correcting the fact she was really not married to him. He didn't want to dishonor her by not having him believe she was not his wife. It was part of the Damn the Torpedo's philosophy. “ If there is anything you and Madame need just ask. I see you are on the way out to dinner allow me to call a taxi for you.” The owner said as the doctor squeezed her hand. She started to say something. “Darling, it's no one's business but ours.” He whispered in her ear and looked into her eyes. “Thank you, Maurice It's appreciated. We got caught in that downpour last night but we had a lot of fun getting here. Didn't we Luv.” the doctor asked. “Oh, yes we sure did. Where are your manners Johnny.” She asked she was going to make him introduce her. “Oh forgive me Darling. Maurice this is my Missus. Jett Smith.” He said looking at her like your pushing it. Then he saw the look in her eyes sad and big pools of emerald green. He thought better of it. He patted her hand. We're newlyweds.” He said as her look brightened. “ On Chante.” Maurice said kissing her hand. Well we did have complaints of noise this morning. I guess that is what that was all about.” He said as they both turned three shades of pink and red. “Ah yes well.” The doctor said nonchalantly. “Not to worry I'm going to be as discrete as I can.” He said smiling at the doctor. “I'm married myself Doctor about 20 years and we have to keep our women happy.” He said grabbing the concierge phone and asking for a taxi for them. The doctor nodded on the talk on women smiled at Jett and squeezed her hand. Oh and can we get a motorbike or scooter tomorrow? He asked. “Oui I'll see to it myself in the morning. If you desire just wait on the red settee.” He smiled and they said goodbye and thank you. Jett and the Doctor walked hand and hand down the short hallway to the settee. Looked outside and saw the Taxi had already arrived. The doorman opened the door for them and the taxi door. They got in the back seat. “Ariel's” The doctor said to the driver. And he drove off into the evening. It was almost summer solstice. The longest day of the year. The light hadn't even started fading yet. “What was that at the desk? He asked. “I might ask you the same thing.” She said. “It was to protect your reputation.” He said. “I didn't mean to make you mad Johnny.” He took her hand and kissed it. “You'd know if I was mad.” He looked at her. “I think I am going to have to mess up that lipstick of yours. I can't help myself.” He said putting his index finger under her chin then drawing her lips to his. “It's Colorstay. It stays on better.” She said as he finished drawing her into the kiss. He pulled back a little. “I really don't care if your lipstick gets on my face.” He said. “Or anywhere else for that matter.” He said smiling and his eyebrows going up and down. “Oh, you are rotten.” She said slapping his shoulder. “I wondered when that would come up.” “Darling, it never actually went down I did warn you.” the doctor exclaimed. They both started laughing. “Horn dog.” She said. “This is so unlike me Jett. I haven't exactly thought along these lines in a long time. It's like I get a look at you in any state of dress or undress and I just can't help myself anymore.” He said. He entwined her fingers though his. “You acting like a man hungry for attention and affection.” She said. “I'm happy to give you that.” he looked at her and smiled. “Thank You Jett. You didn't have too. You don't mind that I'm a dirty old geezer?” He asked. “Because if I begin to Bugger you. Tell me to sod off.” He said. “I kind of like it. It lets me know that there is someone in the world who wants me just the way I am. That my gifts are wonderful and not the least bit scary. I have hope that one day someone will love me.” She said. “Yes, someday soon too. You are all I ever wanted Jett. When I was asking, I was asking for you. Just as you were asking for me. I think you are right about pretense. This is not your normal relationship. I'm starved for love and affection surrounded by mortals I couldn't give myself too. I hurt two wonderful young women pretending I didn't know they existed. I just don't want that again. I just want to be a man for a while. You know eat, sleep, make love. Enjoy life. I can't think of a better woman to share that with. Because Baby you make me feel ever inch like a man. He kissed her long and hard tickling her tonsils. She was the one now that had hit goo. They were still kissing when they arrived at the supper club. ”Excusez-moi Monsieur. We are here. They were were lip locked pretty hard. Both breathing hard. He pulled away. “Merci.” The doctor said breathless. The doctor paid the driver opened the door and put out his hand. “Madame?” He said to Jett. He had her lipstick all over his face. She giggled. “Now what are you giggling at?” She scooted off the seat took his hand and got out of the car. “I hope you meant what you said about my lipstick being on your face.” She said still giggling. He took a quick look in the window glass. He smiled and chuckled. All part of being a man with a gorgeous Brunette Goddess .” He said and he grasp her hand and pulled her into the club. “I called for reservations when I called the Telly station.” She dug in her purse for a Kleenex. She handed it to him and her compact. He laughed out loud. “I thought you said this brand of lipstick wouldn't come off.” He said as she took a Kleenex and started trying to help him get the lipstick off. “Oye! your worse than my Mum.” He said dodging her cleaning. “Hold still.” She said as she put the Kleenex and wiped his face the lipstick disappearing. She held the compact up for him to see. “Ah There ya go.” He said. He had already put his name in and they were standing in the corner. “Dr. Smith Party of 2.” Came a young female voice. “Right here.” he said. “Follow me.” She said and they followed her to a secluded table with a tealight on it. “Welcome to Ariel's. Here is tonight's menu. Your server will be with you in a moment.” She said. “Thank You.” He said and they opened the menu. “Now tonight I order for you Luv. No Steak and Tators tonight.” He said in her drawl. “Ok so how we going to pay for it?” She asked. “I talked to the owner on the phone. I'm calling in favors so what do you like? Fish, chicken, pork?” Oh and what are you drinking tonight?” He asked. “ Ok Dr. Smartie Pants I'll eat just about anything. You order me something. I really love salmon. I drink straight 100% proof SoCo.” She said. “Do you hold your liqueur well? 100 proof Whiskey is..” “I do hold it well. Used to drink daddy under the table.” She said. “So don't think your going to have an easy time getting me snookered. Besides if you want me just let me know” She said. “I'm agreeable or I think I will be. You don't have to liquor me up to get some.” She said flashing those emerald eyes. “Who turned you into a tigress?” He asked. She flashed him a smoldering look. “Forget I ask that.” He said swallowing hard and gave her a surprised look. “I don't want to spend all night here. Unless you want to try public sex.” She said. He was at astonished. “Ah, whatever Mi Lady wants.” He said. “P-P-Public Sex?” he stammered. “They have stalls here right?” She asked. Her eyes had not left him. “Ah I guess. Just been in the men's loo.” He said. “I'll go and check then. In a little while. That is if your game?” She said. “I-I think so.” He said. He kind of liked her as the aggressor. It fascinated him she learned so quickly. He felt just like he did at the pub with her sliding her thumb down the trace of his manhood. The memory of that flashed in his mind. “Jett, Luv are you serious?” He asked his voice breaking a bit. “As a heart attack.” She said. “I think I have fixed the Mutt and Jeff problem for you but I'm not sure. It all depends if they have a handicapped stall. Plenty of room and maybe a bar for balance. I can do that since I took gymnastics. I kept it up on my own. Now the lady is coming what are we going to eat?” She asked. “Umm. I'll get the special. I'm having a hard time even talking.” He said. “I've never done that.” “Well My Darlin' that makes two of us.” She said. “Shouldn't we just go back to the room? What happens if we get caught?” He asked. “They might even take footage like they did our kiss.” He asked. I don't want our backsides or anything else spread on the 11pm news. “Door will be locked. Most likely it will be a room that you can't perp. If it doesn't look doable we won’t. I've learned to size up things from my daddy.” She said. “Now we both have to want too. Maybe get a few drinks in us to ease us into it. “he said. “Not too much mind you or there will no trying at all.” He said. “I've created a sex monster.” He said. “Ain't it cool you got your very own and so do I.” She said smiling wickedly at him. “You're sweating like you did at the pub yesterday.” “Yes dear I am. All this talk of sex in the ladies loo has me aroused.” Oh?” She said and she slipped her sandal off and started messing with him under the table. He jumped. “Stop Jett.” He said. But she didn't right away. “Umm just like yesterday.” She said. His face was awash with sweat. “Well you could have just asked.” He said taking her foot and started tickling it. “Stop!” She jumped. “Here she comes. Jett Wallace please Luv for the love of God.” He said. “You're awful.” Then he got a pleasant look about him and wiped his face with his hand. “You my Darling are a hot firecracker. I think I'm going to enjoy being taken out, ridden hard and put away wet.” They ordered and the drinks came. He had decided to drink with her. She had asked for a bottle. She was going to pay for it. She poured two shot glasses with the SoCo. “Darlin' you sure you want 100 proof?” She asked. He looked over at her. “Damn the torpedo's Luv.” He said as she passed the first of the shot glasses. “That's two fingers.” She said. He looked at it watched her down the smooth honey colored liquid. Then put the shot glass back on the table. He looked at her and downed it. “Oh damn.” He said sticking out his tongue and kind of cleaning it off on the roof of his mouth and his front teeth. He had the most incredible look of disgust on his face. “And you actually prefer this to like a mixed drink?” He asked. “Oh Damn the taste is NOT going away.” “Darlin, take another one. You'll get used to it.” She said. “Oh I doubt it.” He said. “But seeing you think it will I will for you. Just don't let me have too much or we will be going back to the hotel with out Public Sex. Trust me.” He said. One thing he forgot to tell her liquor was like truth serum for him. She could ask him anything and he would tell her more than she ever wanted to know. She poured him another one. Then her one. They drank to a wonderful future awaiting them. He began to take to the SoCo. “Your right Luv. It does get smoother. I can have one or two more that's it. The meal will counter act it.” He said. Then the liquor hit him. “Hum, I'm feeling a little frisky sweets. Do you wanna give it a go? Know what I mean Nudge Nudge say no more?” He asked. She was giggling. “Just who are you talking too Monty Python?” She asked. “I know your a goer You, You Gorgeous Brunette goddess. He said resting his head on his hand . “ Give us a snog baby.” He said attempting to get up. Jett looked at him. Johnny, on just two shot glasses? That means your a cheap drunk.” She said. “Oh yes my love. Now come on and give us a snog. Then after we are gonna go and shag in the ladies loo. I can't wait to try that.” He's ready like Freddie. Of course my love I was ready and you wanted to leave the room.” He said. “Johnny you need to eat something.” She said passing him bread sticks. “Oh Jett I'm going to eat something as soon as I get you in that loo. I'm going to take that thong off with my teeth.” He said winking at her. “I dare say it will be who rides who.” He said. “Oh Lord.” She said rolling her eyes. “At least he's consistent.” The food came and they ate. He was a little bit better but took the bottle and applied one more shot. “Now Johnny things are not going to work properly if....” He interrupted. “I could drive nails with this.” He said pointing at his crotch. “Your bragging.” she said. “Put you money where you mouth is.” She said and with that. He took her hand lead her to the ladies and found the Handicapped stall. It was just as she said. No one had seen them go in it was still early. She locked the door. And took off her shoes and before she could shimmy out of her thong his mouth was on hers she had reapplied the same lipstick. He backed her up to the wall. Her fumbling his pants and shorts down to the floor he stepped out of them after he got his High tops off. He reached under her dress and pulled her thong down sort of plucking it off her. She stepped out of it. She took her mouth and untied his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt with her hands. There was a bar for her to balance on. It was instinctive even for the time Lord to swoop her up she settled around his waist Her arms helping her balance on the bar. She felt the hardness hitting her butt. “Lower.” He said breathy and wanton. “I want in. Right now.” He said. His eyes a little wide and his eyebrows furrowing. “Condom?” She asked. She was going to conjure one if he had said so. “Fuck the condom. My sperm will eat though like it did this morning. If I am to knock you up, I'm doing it up proper.” He said with solemn resolve and a bit of a growl in his voice. She was stunned he said that. “It looks as if I have too take the bull by the balls tonight. Let go of the bar Jett and I'll get us going. You are light as a feather.” He said. His voice a little rough and serious. He took her by the waist and settled her on his very hard manhood gently. “Oh.” He said and let out an audible shudder. The tone of his voice noted his arousal. The sensation forced his eyes shut. You could hear the air escape in ragged breaths. “My God.” He said His voice accentuated by the sensations he was feeling. Then she started breathing hard. Her eyes had been force open and the look he was giving being inside her made her shudder also. “Uh Oh Johnny You just hit gold.” She said Breathlessly. “Yes I know. I have been actively looking for all of those. “He said “Jesus you are still SO tight.” He said as she and he started a rhythm. “I think you just found them all Darlin'.” At that angle he was hitting ever button she had. He opened his eyes. He was watching her in ecstasy with him inside of her. “Put you arms around me Jett. Hold me Baby.” He said as she was right against the wall. “This way is SO much better. he said. “Ah oh, ah. Jett! His rhythm got faster. “Oh Jett.” He said finding her mouth and kissing her. She got loose of his kiss. “Johnny keep going! I'm fixin’ to cum!” She said with wanton abandon. “Then it's going to be a combined effort.” he said as they both yelled out. As they came together, more came to light. Not only did they glow, it was brighter than before.  
“My Impossible woman. I love you.” He said and tears came to his eyes. He still had her balanced. His eyes met hers. He was still inside her. They were both dripping with sweat. “I can't pretend any more Jett. We have so little time. I had to say it before the chance is gone forever.” He said. “I love you. I have since I met you. Who knew I'd get love at first sight.” He said. “Oh my sweet Darlin' I love you too.” She said as she dismounted and he gently put her on the floor. They cleaned up the best they could Zipped up and all. “Johnny your face has lipstick all over it. And I managed to get it on your shirt too.” She said. “Oh well I'll let you wash it off later.” He said. “I feel like I just earned the lipstick.” He said. “You did. That was marvelous Johnny.” She said as he enveloped her in his arms and hugged her. “Your marvelous too Jett. You're inside me again full force. I hope that never leaves me. A little part of you stays with me.” He said. “Actually, a big part.” “Goes for me too. I'm going to have to give you some more of the SoCo.” She said as they embraced once more and kissed. “Jett my love can you make the glowing a little less noticeable? She put her hand on his face and the glow began to fade. And on her too. “I have to ask why did you said “Fuck the condom” She said. “Oh, I was feeling really frisky at the time. I was at primal. I've never felt that way before that SoCo just brings it out in me apparently. Are you mad.” He asked. “No,, it's just that you said it was an ugly word for something so beautiful. “Hum that is the Proper Doctor. You have the improper and apparently, vulgar Johnny Smith. Babe I couldn't help myself. Condoms are not going to help us. At least not right now. Someone wants you to have my baby. It's not an unpleasant Idea. I thought I would go into oblivion with no one.” He said. “Johnny, I'm not going to allow that to happen. Trust me. I'll look out and see if anyone is out there.” She said breaking the embrace. Jett, if you are going to have my child I think we need to think about getting married.” He said. “No, No! You are not going to propose to me in the ladies toilet in Paris, France.” She said putting her hand to his mouth. “Why not. If we had a girl we could name her Paris, or Ariel? Matter of fact those are two unisex names.” He said pushing her hand away from his mouth. “Hand me your purse. Come on Luv.” He said and tried to take her purse away from her. “I'm serious.” she said. Having a very good hold on her handbag. “I am too.” He said. Tugging on the handbag again. “I want to marry you.” He said with resolve. “Well, I want to marry you but not with a proposal in the ladies, bathroom after we just had very dirty public sex. Although it was delicious.” She said. “Oh, yes my love it was VERY delicious. That particular position just makes me carnal. In fact do you want to give it another go. I think talking about it is causing an uprising.” He said. “It's going to get busy in here pretty soon.” She said. “Yes, darling we could get busy very soon. He said embracing her and taking her hand and placing on his pants. “See what you keep doing to me.” He said. She slid in tight. And wrapped her arms around him. She ran her hands though his hair and kissed him. Then a knock came on the door. They looked at each other and laughed. “See I told you.” She said. “Ok how are we going to get out of here?” He said in a low voice. We'll just walk out like we own it.” She said as another knock and a voice Monsieur Doctor you and your Missus ok in there?” Came the owners voice. “Yes, my Missus just felt a little ill she drank a little too much.” The doctor said. We are coming out now.” He said. “You first. You started this. Corrupted a Time Lord. You bad girl. You're in for a smacked bottom when we get back to the room. I'm taking you over my knee and.......” She interrupted. “I just might like that a little too much.” She said with a double dog dare in her eyes as she unlocked the door. She opened it and owned it. She took him by the hand and lead him out of the bathroom. The owner stopped them right short of the bathroom door. “It's not that I mind you taking up time in that stall but other couples are waiting. You should have asked me and I would have loaned my personal facilities.” He said pointing to the line. “Doctor you have lipstick smeared....” The doctor interrupted him. “Yes, I know. My lady will tend to it later.” the doctor said. “Doctor may I say you are a very lucky man. Your wife is an exquisite woman.” The doctor put his arm around Jett. “You have no idea.” He said smiling and grinning from ear to ear. They walked over to their table. “So Luv how about a dance before we leave.” He said holding out his hand to her. He gave the same look as was in the sketch book. She took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor. “You gave the sketchbook look.” She said. “Things are coming to pass.” “I know, a lot passed just a few minutes ago in the Ladies Loo.” He said as they sat at the table. “I think I'm going to take it easy with the SoCo. It makes me extremely horny and I really don't need it having you around. Things just happen on their own.” He said winking at her. “You want to take a few turns on the dance floor?” He asked. “Yes, I'd love too. You are such a great dancer and easy to follow.” She said taking his hand. They were walking to the dance floor and a woman walked right smack into him threw her arms around him and began kissing him. He was so taken aback he started pushing her off him. “Oye! Stop!” He yelled. He began to recognize the kissing bandit. “Christina! Stop!” He said putting his hands on both the woman's shoulders. The woman had knocked Jett down. And Jett was all chiffon taffeta and tulle on the floor. Jett got up angrily and got hold of the woman by her hair it was in a pony tail and whipped her around dragging her out of the club back wards. The doctor watched helplessly as Jett took care of business. “Jett, Jett Let her go she doesn't know.” “Well she will once I get though with her.” Jett said as pissed off as the doctor had ever seen her. “Kiss MY man and knock ME down like I don't matter will you!” “Hey let me go! I didn't know he was taken.” Christina de Sousa said pleadingly. “Johnny who is she?? “Um, Ladies now don't fight. He said. “Jett, knock it off. This is Lady Christina de Sousa she's a friend of mine. “By the way Who is Johnny?” Christina asked. “And what is this creatures name?” She said of Jett. “With an accent like that she must be an American hick.” “Ladies you both stop it.” With those words it got quite and still. But only the calm before the storm. “Now that's better.” He took in a deep breath he still had lipstick all over his face and collar. Christina this is my lady Jett Wallace.” He said. The women were both crossing their arms. “Well Doctor there is no accounting for YOUR taste anymore.” She said and backed up because Jett was starting livid and the doctor knew something was about to happen. “Um, Christina it stunned me when you rushed me and kissed me like that. You pushed Jett down.” He said as they stood outside the club. Jett had taken her all the way to the curb. “I meant too I was happy to see you. I was so hoping we could pick up where we left off in that bus.” Christina said and Jett got that look about her. The wind began to blow and a storm started brewing. “Jett you stay right there..... Calm down Luv...Jett stop the storm NOW. There's a good girl.” The doctor said. He took hold of Christina's arm and drug her over so Jett was less likely to hit her with something well, at least he hoped so. “I'm only going to say this once and you had better listen to me. My Lady over there has powers. Powers you can't conceive of. That storm that started just now she did that so I would advise you to be a bit more cordial because I saw how she drug you out of the club backwards. If you try to fight her there is nothing I can do to help you. Stop antagonize her!” The doctor said a little angry. “Well, from the looks of you I'd say you two have been in the Ladies Loo And on second look it looks like what ever happened it was really good for you.” She said fingering his untied bow tie. “I could fix that for you. I doubt the American hick knows how. Where's she from Arkansas?” She said going for the bow tie. Thunder clapped again. “Christina did you not hear a bloody word I said? Jett just made that clap of thunder. She is just like me from the same place. There will be no resuming anything with you and me. It was fun and it was lovely the kiss we shared but Jett and I belong together.” He said. “Well suit yourself Doctor.” She said and turned around toward Jett still staying put with her arms crossed a scowl on her face and tapping her sandal. “Christina you're bleeding stupid.” He said and hung his head. “I can't let Jett kill her.” Jett looked at her man and said mentally to him. “I'll only teach her a lesson. I'm not going to kill her I know she's not listening. You'd like me to give her one chance and then her ass is mine correct.” Jett asked. “When did you learn this? That's my time Lord Code.” He asked. “I'll tell you later Loverboy. Let me handle her.” Christina walked over loaded for bear. Jett hit her with a paralyzing beam, levitated her and tossed her head first into a tree across the street. Jett walked over to her man and he offered his arm to her. “See now Loverboy I can be a good girl.” She said taking his arm. “I bet Christina doesn't think so.” He said chuckling. They both looked over across the street. Christina was yelling to let her down. “Darlin' should I?” Jett asked. “Oh, go ahead but be gentle.” The doctor said musing a bit on what she would do. He had a whimsical look in his eyes as she waved her hand and Christina fell in the yew bus beneath the tree. She stood up and looked mad as a wet hen. A line of cursing started. “Oh, she's mad.” the doctor said wide eyed and wincing a bit. “She'll get over it. If she keeps it up, I'll find another way to fix her little red wagon.” Jett said as they waked back into the club. “Jett I am proud of you. You handled that in splendid fashion.” The doctor said kissing her. “I am going to go and talk to the owner and ask she not be allowed back in while we are here.” “That's a good idea.” Jett said. “Come on my love let's go and have some fun.” Said the doctor as they walked back into the club. He put her at the table and went to talk to the owner. “Louis, could I talk with you a moment about Christina de Sousa?” The doctor asked. “Don't worry we will keep her out while you and your wife are here.” said the Louis. “Merci Beaucoup. Oh, and could you play Lady in Red for me. I thought I would honor my wife.” The doctor asked. “I'll have it played as soon as the DJ can.” Louis said. “Thanks, I think the chap that wrote it, wrote it for her.” said the doctor. “Like I said you are very lucky Monsieur Doctor.” Said Louis. The doctor walked off. He looked at her as he was walking to the table. “She is exquisite. If I can just propose and get us married before she gets pregnant. It's going to take a magician most likely the way I can't seem to keep my hands off her.” He said to himself as he returned to the table put out his hand brought her up and snogged her. “Hello Luv.” He said. “You want to dance some?” He asked. “Yes. Like I said I love dancing with you. I love being in your arms.” She said smiling at him. He hugged her and said into her ear. “I feel the same way Luv.” As they danced. Then Lady In Red played. “I had them play this for my Lady in Red.” He said. “Listen to the words. I'll not attempt singing tonight. But I will say a few lines to the song.” He said as he settled in for the dance. As the song ended with Lady in Red I love you. He kissed her right there on the dance floor and then dipped her like he had at the Eiffel tower. They had drawn attention again. They heard applauding and whistling. They just looked at each other and he twilled her once and he bowed and she curtsied. The hem of her dress floating like a red cloud. “Darling we have got to quit this.” The doctor said as they exited the dance floor hand in hand. “Oh, I think it's wonderful. Everyone knows, it's out. At least two people in Pairs....” He interjected. “At least two people in Paris are barking mad for each other.” He said smiling widely at her. “Barking Mad?” She giggled. “Well I don't know about you but I'm about ready to bay at the moon. I have no idea where this, this wanton lecherous, behavior in me is coming from. I wish I could control it better because I am not caring where I shag you any longer.” He said. “Let's get out of here aye Jett?” He asked grabbing his Jacket. He was soaked to the skin again in perspiration. She was too. “Yeah I understand that I find myself sizing up places to pull you into.” She said as they walked out of the club. “Jett is that a double dog dare?” He asked. “You bet Handsome. I think we are both in Heat.” She said. “Pheromones, Jett it's pheromones! It's what has us. I have ignored them for so long my body is reacting out to yours like it's been on starvation mode. You're reacting to mine because you haven't experienced them before or you might have put yours in hibernation because of the time you had before. Has to be.” he said as he stopped on the street took her by the waist and smelled of her neck. The cinnamon and honey was strong she had not put on perfume. “Oh Jesus, I just HAD to do that. You reek of cinnamon and honey.” He said his head a little dizzy from it. His eyes went soft and he started in for another go at smelling her neck. “Well if I do then you must reek of something too.” so she smelled of his neck. “Yep you do.” She said. “A man's two day old gym bag.” She giggled. He looked at her with a sour look. “Jett if I did...” She interrupted “I'd like another sniff if you please.” She said as he was starting to chuckle. “Very funny Jett.” He said. She stuck her tongue out. Then he did to her. “Flirt” He said. “Tease.” She said. “Give me your neck.” She said standing on her tip toes and sliding her hand on his neck. He bent down a bit, and she smelled of his neck. “Ooh.” She exclaimed. “Yes? Yes? He asked. “Yummy.” She said. “Sandalwood and musk. Absolutely yummy Darlin'! Um..” She said as she began to taste the side of his neck. “Yummy. Ooh Johnny.” She said all breathless and hot. Her hot breath was starting something. “Jett can you hold that thought?” He asked as she started to nibble on his neck. “You and I have a problem here. Were all Pheromony.” He said. “Jett it's not like I don't appreciate the nibbles because I have them too for you. You're drunk on me.” He said as she was beginning to give him a hickey. “Yeah I know.” He pried her off him reluctantly took her hand and lead her into the alley. “Oh so you want to do it again like before. I thought you'd like that.” She said with a small growl in her voice. “Yes, I did but No, down girl.” He said as she started for his neck again. “We are drunk on each other if this keeps up I'm going to have to buy a whip and chair for you.” He said as she was all over him. “If this was a different situation I know I would be enjoying this more. Lost in you.” He said his eyes getting serious as she hadn't stopped her ministrations. “Very lost in you.” She caught hold of his earlobe with her front teeth. “SO extremely lost in you.” By now she was getting to him. “Completely at your mercy.” He said Breathing hard and sweating again. “Darlin' we passed that a few minutes ago.” She said close to being tattooed on him. She had climbed up on him holding on to his leg with her thighs and putting her arms around is neck. Losing his reserve completely or more likely making him want to abandon it. “Not here in the alley. I do have some self respect. I'm not a horny teenager. I'm 906years old.” He said as she was still working on his neck. He had her by the waist. “Darlin' is that teenage years where we come from?” She asked coyly. “Jett don't do that right now.” He said. “We'll have to take the Metro back to the hotel. Jett please get a grip.” He said. Then he felt her hand on his pants. “Jett not that kind of grip. Sheesh take your virginity and you abandon reason. But this is hard stuff to shake.” he said as she stopped. He lowered her to the ground after she let go of his leg. Hands on her waist. “You certainly have a lovely petite figure. Do you know the circumference of your waist by chance?” He said putting his hands around it again to measure. Is index fingers almost met. “Why Thank you Johnny. I work at it. I think I measured at 17 inches around.” She said. “A baby is going to change that and we seem to be going at it like rabbits.” He said as they walked out of the alley. “It's not something I can help or you either. It may stop at some point. I've kind of decided if this has to be then I want you to father the child. Remember I said I choose? You're it Johnny. My sweet lover boy.” She said hugging his arm and smiling at him. “It's a sweet thought. Jett, I seriously don't care what you call me in private but that particular nick name is between us.” He said. She looked a bit sad. Her emerald eyes showed it. He hated that look on her. “Jett, I know you are brand spanking new to all this but there are rules to this sex stuff. You can't just call me Lover boy out in public. It's nobodies, bloody business Luv. It's between you and me and I don't want to share any of that with anyone but you.” He said. “Ok Johnny. I kind of understand what you mean.” She said cheering up a bit. “You wouldn't want me telling tales about our boudoir escapades, would you? I mean what we do is amazing and sometimes I would love to yell from the Eiffel Tower just how wonderful being inside you really feels. But I don't because I have REAL respect for you. I have even more respect for the position we are in. Not married and forgive the wording, screwing each other daft.” He said. Jett went redder than her dress and burst out laughing. “Is that what we are doing?” She asked starting to snort. He hung his head shook his head and had a serious look on his face. But not for long as he began to laugh at the language he used and her snorting. “Jett you have made me use two words I never use. Fuck and screw in ONE day. But I have to say that last one in the ladies loo was both of them.” He said “And it's ok to refer to it like that if it is primal, carnal and out of control like that was.” He said. Any time you like Luv you're free to do that again.” The doctor said giving her the ok. She looked up at him as they made it to the station. “You love me Johnny or you wouldn't tell me these things. Its good I have a clever and intelligent man looking out for me. See you chose a clever, intelligent man to raise me. Someone like yourself to ready me for you. I know what you mean and I have to let you know if you haven't noticed that I am two solid handfuls or that is what daddy used to say.” She said. “Yup, actually three if we are counting.” He said smiling and chuckling. “And it's like I desperately need a third arm and hand. But I will make you a promise. I don't plan on breaking your spirit because that is what makes me come alive. Seeing life though your gorgeous emerald eyes. “I'm 906 years old and I have never in my life felt this way about anyone. Yes, Jett I love you. But guess what and this is the best part of all this.” He asked. “What Johnny? She asked as they sat down. “That you love me.” He said putting his arm around her. “It's been a long time since anyone loved me. For the respect of Rose and Martha and I can't undo any of that. So, I go forward with you.” They road along. The car was almost empty. The cars had seating on each side of the car facing each other. None of it private. “It's still early Jett let's go and walk along the Seine that is if you are not too tired.” He said. “I'd like to do that.” She said as people got off and on the train. They managed to get a little bit of privacy. He put his arm around her and he held her other hand. Fingers entwined. “I've been thinking maybe we should go back up to the Eiffel tower. I don't think we are finished with her yet. This time we wear comfortable clothes. However; you have looked amazingly gorgeous both days.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “With or without clothes.” He said smiling. She giggled. “Hey Mate 'ow long you and your missus been married? Asked an older man who had been watching them. “Not near long enough.” Said the doctor. “She's a looker your missus.” The man said. The doctor looked over. Something about the situation didn't feel right to either of them. “Yes, Yes she is.” said the doctor moving over closer to Jett and putting her handbag in between them. “Johnny?” She said without talking. “Yes Jett. Don't worry. We can both take care of this.” He said checking to make sure he had his sonic screwdriver. He put it in the hand that was holding hers and pointed it at the man. “When we stop you're going to have to run. Shoes or not, Do not let go of my hand. Or I can toss you over my shoulder and I run.” He said finishing the scan. “Just toss me over your shoulder. I'm too slow my legs are too short. “Oh I dunno Luv I think they are perfect.” he said as The man kept looking at her. “What do you think he wants?” She asked. “My guess is you and I don't mean in a nice way. Thing is he didn't plan on tangling with a Texas wildcat and one who can blow him up. Nor her man who would most likely not give him the usual 1 chance seeing it's his lady that is in danger. How about we seal the door with your energy beam. Using the sonic will use up time we don't have. I'll run and you shoot so to speak.” He said as they were about to stop. “Sure. I can do that and seal the door after we get off.” She said. “You get off first. When we get on the platform I'll toss you over my shoulder like a potato sack and get us out of here. Just keep your head. This guy has the looks of a slaver.” Jett looked a little scared but she realized her days of sitting still and time passing were over now with the addition of her Johnny Smith. The doctor reached over and got the sonic and twisted it to where he could see the results. “Bingo, white slaver, human though. So, you stay like a tattoo to me just like you did a few minutes ago in the alleyway. I noticed you haven't gotten upset. You're impressing me.” he said reaching over and kissing her. “I had no idea I'd find an adventuress. Look we are slowing down.” He said to her. “Just do as I say and we will get out of this.” He said as they stopped. He had his arm around her shoulder But, he then had to put his hand at her waist. She got off the train. Took a several steps to give room and he threw her over his shoulder. She closed the train door and then blasted the door shut. He started running. I sealed it she said in Telepathy. “My Impossible Woman.” He said. He was still walking very fast. “I think you can let me down now Darlin' she said out loud. He dodged into and maintenance alcove. He set her down. They stood there for a while and when someone came back he'd put her up against the wall and made it appear they were busy. “You weigh nothing.” He said. “That is going to come in handy for both of us.” He said. “Thanks, you don't I had a time getting you out of the water but I tried too hard without my powers.” She said. “I think that you're right.” They finally did leave. “Did you happen to see where we were?” He asked. “No I was too busy hanging on.' She said. She had managed to keep her purse. “And I see you still have your handbag. Clever woman. Gorgeous and impressive. Let's go back to the room.” He said. “I think this is enough for tonight. They walked back to the platform and found they were still trying to pry the doors apart. “Looks like you did a bang up job on that door. They had to get a blow torch” He chuckled. “Well you didn't say Jett just make it so they can't get out you said Jett seal the door.” She said and crossed her arms. “Ok Luv you did a wonderful job though. He looked toward the train and he saw the man. He managed to get into another car and he was getting out. Jett he's out. Let's go. He said grabbing her hand. He was right behind them. He ran right into the ladies room. They went into the last stall and locked it. “Well this is the second time I've hit the Ladies loo today I liked the first time a lot better. That was a proper shag Luv. A right proper one.” He said winking at her. If someone comes to the door outside we'll act busy. God knows we got that down to a science now. Or I'll tell them to Sod off.” He said. She wasn't scared though all this excitement had got her going. “Johnny?” She asked as his back was against the door. “Luv?” He asked. “All this messing around is getting me hot. I'm ready to say damn the torpedo's and blast the bastard. I want to go back to the hotel and screw your brains out. Ride you like a fine chestnut stallion. No one is going to miss this guy.” She said. “Even daddy would shoot him. He's a worthless piece of crap. Besides he's the guy with the sword showing off in Indian Jones and the Lost ark. Indie shoots him so he doesn't have to mess with him. We can stay here in this stall and waste the night. Or I can...” She whispered to him. “What?” He said smiling. “Or I could do....” She said licking her lips. “What, you can do that?” He asked smiling even more broadly. “Yep. I had 11 years to read up for you.” She said. I got detailed instructions and schematics for that one.” She said as he came into the bathroom. “Sounds like fun. We'll take the fast way out so we can get on with it.” Moving his eyebrows and winking at her. “Let me try these new powers of mine. I'm wondering if I still have them.” He said looking at his hands. They had a static charge to them on him just thinking about it. You've not killed anyone and I don't want that on your conscience even if it was your idea.” He said. As he unlatched the door to the stall. “There are some people who actively seek death. This guy has it coming for all the horrible things he's done I've seen inside his head. Not a pretty patch to going tip toeing though. Now aim and let a little energy off through the palm of your hand think pulse rather than beam. You'll feel it discharge just ‘like this afternoon with the trash can. If you just want to wound him and I get the feeling you don't like the idea just to kill him outright so we won’t.” She said. “Jett, have you ever killed someone?” He asked. “No, but I have two in mind when we get back to my place. “Babe we have to talk about that. The more you kill the more you have a hunger for it. It winds up consuming you. I'm glad you relented and said wound him.” He said telepathically. The guy was right in front of them the doctor opened the stall door and the man was standing there he had a gun drawn. Jett was behind the doctor. Ready to stop bullets if she had too. “I'm going to give you one chance to stop this and leave my wife and I alone. If you don't you are going to be sorry. We are protecting ourselves so leave and save yourself an injury.” said the doctor. “I don't need you.” He said. I do need her. She's a fine piece of ass and will bring a good amount of money even with her not being a virgin. Goodbye Mate. And before the guy could get a shot off the doctor had fired on him with his own energy pulse and the guy went down fast his knee caps broken and him writhing on the floor. There was a scorched smell and some residual smoke from the doctor hitting him. “Let's go Darling.” The doctor said holding his hand out her taking it and him helping her step over the guy lying on the floor. As she stepped over him he caught her leg and she let go of the doctor's hand worked her leg loose and kicked the crap out of him in the face knocking him out. He was a bloody mess his knees and nose torn up. She turned around took the doctors hand. He smiled and kissed her hand and said. “You'll do, Luv. You'll do just fine.” they walked around the corner and a plain clothes detective came into the bathroom. “Let me handle this.” She said. “Better.” he said. “Detective he's right back there. He's a little torn up because he went against us with a gun. My man took care of him.” She said squeezing the doctor's hand. “I'm Jett Wallace and this is my man Dr. John Smith.” The detective told his men to go and check the back. “I need to see your passports and ID. I'm Detective inspector Philippe La Rue.” Jett and the doctor looked at each other. “Sure, give us a moment it's in the bottom of my purse.” She said. They walked over to a counter top used for women to apply makeup. “Jett I was going to ask you to do this in the morning but....” the doctor began. “But I'll have to do it now.” She said as they talked by telepathy.” She poked though the bag like she was looking for something and pulled out her passport and she already had her driver’s license. “Can I see?” He asked. “These are yours? I don't even know your birthday.” He asked. “September 28. your middle name is Elise. Good to know. We've been busy with other things. My Birthday really is April 18th. “He said. “Lucky guess, that's what I put.” she said. Then she produced his papers. He looked at the middle name got she had given him. He smiled. “I love it.” He said. Looking at her. “You know why?” She asked. “I haven't the foggiest darling. Although I know David mean beloved.” He said. “Am I? Am I your beloved?” He asked knowing the answer already he just wanted to hear her say it. “Yes of course you are.” She said. I'll have to get these into the database. I need Wi-Fi for that. “We'll stop off at a cafe and do that on the way back to the hotel. You even made me a driver’s license.” He said. I'll work on the rest tomorrow this is all he asked for.” She said. He put his hand on her bare back and rubbed it a few times taking his thumb and running his short nail up and down her spine. “You know Jett Elise Wallace you're my beloved too.” He said. “Yes, and you still haven't proposed. AND you are tickling me. “She said looking at him. “I offered in the stall twice to marry you but you said “Oh No not here.” But you were right. I'm not tickling you.” He said. “Tease.” She said. “Flirt.” He said. “Mademoiselle did you find your papers?” La Rue asked. “Yes, sorry sir. My father worked in law enforcement in Texas. Sheriff Truette Wallace. Grayson Co. Texas He's, he's gone now but you call and talk....” The detective cut her off. He smiled at her. “No need Mademoiselle. I know he had you as his mark as I was following him to arrest him. You and your man are free to go. Unless you prefer to press charges. Monsieur Doctor did you know his knee caps are broken and his nose as well?” the detective said. “You did an impressive job defending yourself and your lady.” The detective said to the doctor. “Well, I only broke his kneecaps. My lady broke his nose. He had her by the foot. She yanked it out of his grasp and kicked him in the face.” The doctor said. “Well if you don't want to press charges we will not need you I don't see a need to bother you since I was about to arrest him anyway. Please have a wonderful rest of your trip. Welcome to France.” He said handing them back the papers. “Thank you.” Jett said and the doctor took her hand pointed with his eyes at the door and they left before any more could happen. “First of all we have to figure out where we are to get the right train.” He said scratching his head and letting her hand go for a moment. He put on his glasses. Metro line 6. We are within walking distance of the hotel. “Alonz-y my love.” He said grabbing her hand and spinning her around. “Well, it's for sure this new life is not going to be dull. She said giggling. “No my darling never again. We both have a reason to fight.” He said. “It makes me feel fortunate to find someone that gives me so much joy, love and of herself. I hope I am keeping up with you on that.” He said as they turned the corner. “More than.” She said. You think I'm pretty.” She said and giggled again. He stopped right in his tracks. “Jett, saying your pretty is one of the biggest understatements of all time.” He embraced her lifted her off the ground and whispered in her ear. “You my love are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I can't keep my hands off you.” He said. “Then don't is that easy enough? “He put her down and kissed her quickly and resumed walking holding her hand. He was quiet and had the most exquisite look on his face. It held wild exuberance. “Well. I did give you the go ahead.” She said. “I know.” he said smiling and cracked a evil smile. “You asked for it woman.” He said. “What did I ask for?” She asked. He stopped and whispered in her ear. “Well I have been offering to give you a good old fashioned tongue lashing. To take those knickers off with my teeth. Well would you enjoy that?” He asked. “Because I would enjoy doing that and watching what you do while I'm doing it. Your own personal Voyeur is ready and waiting. Oh and I could bloody well do that for hours. Ah scratch that. I'm not sure. Not with you. I might be well, to far gone on that scent of yours. But I would defiantly not stop until you made lather.” He said. If you want too you can reciprocate I know not all ladies enjoy doing that. But I don't mind the lipstick on me where ever that might end up.. But first we must delay a bit and get that paperwork on the internet. I wonder if they have ice cream I've got craving for it.” He said as she looked at him. “Maybe you're pregnant.” She giggled. “If I'm not I am going to be doing all this shagging. Another reason we should do it quickly. Not after you sacrificed your innocents. Not because I have to either. I don't want you to think that's all I want from you. I haven't done much of this in a century or more. You're not the only one in a drought. “Darlin' Being a virgin is overrated. Especially since I was a 30 year old virgin. Lord if you hadn't shown up I might have been the 40 year old virgin.” She said. “Well we couldn't have that.” He said. “Glad to have been of service Mi Lady.” He said smiling. “Also Luv I'm glad I didn't hurt you too bad.” They were still walking to a cafe to use the wifi. Jett could use her android but they would have to be careful because some of it was using her powers. What did you actually do to make that easier? I'm just curious. Tell me to sod off if I am too personal.” He said. “No it's ok I'll tell you. I bought graduated dildos and eased myself into it. I kept reading. But that get's old.” She said. “Tell me about it.”He said. “Especially when there are pretty women on board and after my ass. Well not my ass but you know what I mean.” He said. “Is this too personal for you Jett because I'll stop right now.” He said. “No, it's fine actually. We need to find out how to please each other me in particular. Could I sometimes... she stopped and whispered in his ear. “Luv just ask.” He said. “Now you got my curiosity up.” He said. “Could I watch you.” She asked. “I need to learn what I need to do to please you.” She said. Look who's the little voyeur now. Um, I never been asked that.” He said. I tell you what you show me yours and I'll show ya mine. But I want to see with your toys. Oh yes that's would be fun indeed but I will say it's awfully kinky in my book. “Do you understand why? It's not what you think. No one does it better than you do because you know the little things that you like you have no idea how to voice.” She said. Nuances. This is research. “Ah that's you story and your stickin' too it little lady.” He said with a really good drawl. “I dunno Jett you do me with your hands almost the same as I do. Better in fact. I shudder to think what you will do with that juicy mouth of yours. Oh and being inside you... Fuck the cafe. If you want too but I'm calling it if I can't contain myself. Because this evening I went full beast with you in that stall.” He said. “Oh Johnny I loved that. You pushed ever button I had. “I was afraid I was going to bring someone in on us.” She said. I'm pleased Johnny. Very pleased. In fact I find myself trying to find ways to get you interested.” She said. He stopped again.”Luv, ah don't ever worry about me being interested. With a woman as fine as you inside and out I'll be driving nails with this until I'm 10,000 years old. I can't dare die now. I've got a a never ending love. It replenishes it's self” he said. “I'm happy Johnny you feel that way about me. But shouldn't we get this info on the net before someone gets wise?” She asked. “You're right. You need me to help you? I seem to be getting the same powers for the lack of a better word as you. Did you see what I did to that bloke? Take my woman will he? I think not.” He said smiling at her. “And neither of us killed him.” “I know and I didn't even use my powers.” Jett said. “We make an excellent team you and I.” He said as they turned around and found a cafe. They sat down she got her phone out. “You want some ice cream if I can get it? “ He asked. “Don't forget the pickles you've got a bun in the oven” She said starting to laugh. “You watch I'll put a bun in your oven Luv before the year's out.”. He said joking at first. “Jett I-I.” He started a little horrified he'd taken it in fun maybe a step too far. She looked at him with those emerald eyes and said. “If fate smiles.” She said. “Darlin', if fate smiles.” He walked off into the ordering place and she started the transference. It did it faster with her hand on it. She saw him with two cones. “Here ya go Luv. Hope you like chocolate. In France it's call Glace.” He said. “Oh that's my favorite. I'll eat just about anything that has chocolate on it.” He looked over at her with just his eyes and he stopped dead mid bite. Then he finished the bite. “That's nice to know Luv. I'll put that away for future reference. Any preference. Dark, white, milk? He asked then he winked at her. “Anything but dark, white is my most fav in hot drinking ” She said thinking he was serous although he was. Since she hadn't caught on yet he just kept going on the same line. He actually slowed his eating a bit. “Is it any good Luv?” He asked. “Oh yes it's yummy.” She said. “Did you finished the transfer?” He asked as he took a long and lingering lick off the dip. “Yes. I'm done.” She said. “Um this so good.” He said slowing down a little more She looked at him and he was licking the cone in slow motion looking at her sideways to see if she was paying attention. She wasn't. He coughed. “You ok? She asked. “Oh yes love. You?” He asked and he then took a slow lingering lick. “Oh.”She said her eyes widening. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her “Your tongue....” She said. “What about it?” He asked. “Your, your.” She said as he started nibbling on the cone. “What is it. Do I have a dribble?” He asked. “Na-No. Your...Um.” She was stammering watching him eat that cone. She knew exactly what h e was doing but he did it so well she was stammering. “Your eating that cone....” She said. “Well, yes Darling you need to eat yours too. You're just about to dribble.” He said as it was her mouth and not the cone. Then he had worked the cone down to where he could envelop it in his mouth. “Oh.” She said as he used the tip of his tongue on the top of the cone scooping a little out. “Johnny you are very awful boy.” She said. “Oh Darling if you only knew. This is for the Cherry, the pub and just now walking.” He said. “It may have been a while but I haven't forgot how to use what I have to drive you bonkers.” He said still licking his cone. “Little lady you are fixin' to dribble all over that purdy red dress of yourn.” He said doing a pretty good imitation of her drawl. “Your about to have all 105 pounds of me glued to you.” She said. They heard a sigh at the table beside them. “Oh Monsieur if she is not interested I'll give it a try.” A older French woman about 60 remarked. In her younger days she was a beauty just as much as Jett was now. The doctor spat out his ice cream and turned a lovely shade of red. Jett was laughing hysterically and the lady smiled knowingly at the doctor winking at him. He wiped his mouth and got up and went to the older ladies table. “ I would be happy too if I wasn't taken.” he took the ladies hand and kissed it. “Bonsoir Madame.”He said and sat back down with Jett. “Well that was class.” Jett said. “Shes probably a widow and hasn't had human contact in years. She's wearing her wedding band on her right hand. Some widows do that.” He said. “Should we offer to let her join us?” She asked the doctor. Not unless you plan to share me with her tonight. She meant every word she said. No need though to be jealous Jett. I'm a one on one type of man I could never share you with anyone.'” He said. “It was sweet of you to tell her that though. You are a good man Johnny.” She said. “If I wasn't taken I might have. You forget I am old enough to be her father many times over. I'm glad you think so though. I'm ready to get back to the room It's almost midnight. I'm striking out on seduction tonight.” He said as they finished their Ice cream and put the trash in the can. “You liar you got lucky several times today.” She said. “Oh that's right I did have sex in a ladies loo earlier. I call that sex because I was out of control.” He said. “Wait up Johnny.” She said putting her hand oh his forearm. “Ok Luv.” He said. She went over to the older woman kissed her cheek smiled and rejoined her man at the door. “What was that all about?” The doctor asked. “I left her with some healing energy. Pretty soon she will find someone on her own for companionship.” She said. “That was sweet of you Jett.” The doctor said squeezing her hand. “Well not too long ago that was me.” She said. “I want to let the Goddess know I'm grateful. The last 8 years hasn't been easy for me.” She said. “I know and there are some rooms up there in that gorgeous mind you wont allow me in and I and respect that. But it makes me kind of worry.” He said putting his arm around her kissing her. “The uneasy feeling I had the other night was from you.” She looked up at him. “You wanna know. Ok then I will tell you. There should not be any secrets between us. She said. “Let's go to the Tardis for this. Besides I need to get a few things I don't think the bag is going to give me.” He said as they doubled back and headed toward the Tardis. “I really didn't want to do the dark stuff Jett not until Monday. But I see a need for you to tell me. I'm pretty sure I know what it is. It has to do with your father's death and how it affected you. We are swimming inside each other now you know. It's going to be this way as long as we live I reckon.” He said as they got to the Tardis, opened it and went inside. “Hey sweet girl.” Jett said and stroked the Tardis as the Tardis made a wheezing noise. The doctor looked at Jett stroking part of the Tardis. “Jett do you two want to be alone? He asked trying not to burst out in a chuckle. “Now, she's the one that contacted me. Didn't you Darlin'” Jett said kissing part of the Tardis. The doctor rolled his eyes. “You are going to wind up spoiling her. Mind you should I be jealous?” He asked a chuckle escaping. “I just want her to know I love her too. I want to be an addition not a third wheel she does have feelings you know.” Jett said crossing her arms. “I have known that a long time and most of the human's I have known over the years don't see her that way at all a living, breathing sentient being. It surprises me you do. But you are part Gallifreyian. Maybe that is why.” The doctor said. “Now Luv, come sit with me and get this bad stuff off that lovely chest of yours.” He said. “Yeah, I saw you eyeing them first thing. Those were the first thing you caught hold of.” She said. “Well I thought those snogs were an invitation. You can't blame a man for trying can you? I mean they are out there? Plus your body responded to my touch.” He said. “I was about to chew those buttons off your blouse.” She grinned when he said that. “Yeah I know. You did that just enough if you had checked down there you wouldn't have needed any lube.” She said. “Really. Hum so why did you slap me for being handsy?” He asked. “I was so surprised. Remember I am not used to a man wanting to touch me.” She said. “Well, I wanted to do a lot more than just touch you Jett. I'd have shagged you right there on the beach. In front of God and the neighbor and the sheriff.” He said. In fact talking about things is starting me up again. So I'm going to let you have your say then I get mine.” He said kissing her. “So go ahead and get this off your hearts.” He said. “When my Daddy was murdered, and that is what happened. It's more than a hunch or feeling it's more like fact they let me go back in the operating room. The floor was covered in his blood. The bastard shot him in the back at close range and literally blew out the back of his heart and he had bled out by the time they got him to the hospital. But they tried.” The doctor interrupted. “And of course the Sheriff that's in power now said there was some kind of shooter somewhere else.” Jett looked at him, “Exactly!” She said. “Jett, Darling what else did you want to tell me?” He asked. “This is something no one knows. In the year that followed with my Aunt's death from Cancer I was pretty messed up.” The doctor shook his head. “Babe, do you want me to just look in and see all this so you don't as you say conjure it back up? He asked. “No, I have to say it. But I appreciate it though. That's another reason I love you. You want to save me pain. Anyway the next year to follow I pretty much shut down and went to bed. I got down to 90 pounds I even shot myself and that didn't work. The bullet went though and healed going out of my head. The doctor looked horrified but he kept listening. “That is how I figured I was immortal. So I was stuck here, alone, depressed and really actively looking for a way out. I had to really work to get well. It was then I found I had a gift for healing I taught myself to use my energy and the universal energy to heal people. I couldn't help my aunt she was too far gone. But I did make her transition into death easier. That I am proud of. I know I could not have saved my daddy. Even if I had been on the spot.” She said. “It's a fixed point.” The doctor said. ”There wasn't a damned thing you could do about it.” “Yeah, I guess you know about fixed points.” She said. “Yes first hand and I am in one right now.” He said. He looked into her emerald eyes. She had the beginnings of tears. He pulled her into an embrace. “I got you Darling. Remember for right now I got you. He said. I'm sorry your life has been such hell.” He said. “It's not your fault.” She said. “How is it not?” He asked. “Because you didn't shoot my father nor give my aunt cancer.” She said holding on to him. “All this made me stronger. It gave me my powers and ultimately it gave me you. I had to be knocked flat in order to get to where I was worthy of what I was about to get.” She said. “That's an interesting way of looking at it Luv.” He said having his chin on her head. She could hear the double beating of his hearts. “Oh how I wish I could just stay here, make love to you and grow old with you. Maybe have a child or two if you wanted to do that, they'd be gorgeous that's for sure.” He said. “Yeah all that chestnut hair and freckles.” She said. “Oh no Darling blue black hair and emerald green eyes.” He said “Ok my turn for true confessions. There is so much to tell I'm going to do it the telepathic way so it's a little faster. He said then he kissed her a peck and put his hands in position on her face and temples. First she saw the Daleks, the time war and all the destruction of their home planet. Then she saw him fighting the war the killing he was forced to do and the cost of that on him. Then he introduced his family to her His wife was a redhead with blue eyes and was very beautiful. She was short too. His daughter with the same chestnut hair and brown eyes and freckles with her mother's beauty and how happy he was to be a father and husband. The birth of his daughter, the life he had with them. He just happened to be checking up with them and walked into his home. The back door opened. Laying on the floor in the kitchen was his wife and daughter dead from a Dalek weapon blast. “Stop Johnny. Please stop.” She said it's enough! She yelled. “Johnny!” She yelled. In order to stop the images and the pain she was getting from him she had to knock him loose with a small pulse to the hands. His eyes where wet with tears. “I wasn't even there to protect them. What right do I have to ask for another chance with you. What right do I have to ask you to save me when I wasn't even there to save them. He said. How can I ask you to have a child with me and I didn't even save the child I had.” He said. I have no right to even ask you to love me when I failed to love them.” He said. He was hopelessly backing away from her. “Johnny Just except the fact I do love you. That I would enjoy the fact you want to be with me. You are worthy of everything I have to offer and have given you and more. People die in war. It's a pity you have been punishing yourself so long. Your wife and daughter wouldn't want you to feel this way. You're not allowing them to rest in peace.” She said. “They should not be dead.” He said wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “No they shouldn't but they are and nothing can change that. She said as he moved over towards her on the bench seat next to the control panel. “I'm going to do something for you. Something I only do if things need closure quickly. I'm about to take the sting out of all this for you because you need it. Just the sting not all of it. Just enough so you can work out the rest yourself. Right now you are hopeless and it's hard to come back from that. I was there 8 years ago. “I don't deserve it Jett.” He said. “Ok so you want to live with all that pain forever?” She said. “Well, no but it has been a part of me for a long time.” He said as she put her arm around him. “You want to fix things for me. I appreciate it but you can't. Nothing can fix this.” He said. “If I could fix this at least a little would you want me too just to try?” She asked. He looked at her. He was a mess with pain. “Let me try Johnny. I know how all this feels. Please.” She asked her emerald eyes pleading with him. He ran his hands over his face. “You think you can? You are right I have been carrying this for a long time.” He said. “Yes I know I can. In my Reiki practice I do this all the time. It's one thing I am good at professionally.” She said. “It won’t hurt in fact it should bring a great amount of relief.” He thought for a moment. “Jett, Thank you for what you have done so far. I-I never thought I would have a second chance.” He said. “Hey this all depends on you and how bad you want healing. You have to want this you have to work to heal yourself. This all came out of my pain. I used my pain to help others. Use your pain don't let it use you.” She said. “Words to live by aye my love?” He asked. “Yes, so are you ready for the suggestion.” She asked. “More than Jett.” He said half smiling. “Suggestion, that sounds like hypnosis. He said. “Well it sort of is.” She said putting her fingers on his face and she found where to leave the suggestion. The word was peace and it was for all his hangups and pain. Left there to grow like a seed to germinate. “Done Darlin'.” She said. “Is that it? Seriously?” He asked. “Yes. It's time released.” It's going to release the suggestion a little at the time. You won’t know it's working until one day you'll say. Oh, that's why and you will go on with your life.” She said. “It can't be that easy.” He said. “It will be for you. This came out of me spending years wasting away in that house. I didn't want anyone else to go through that. I found an answer and I've helped many people come to peace with their demons.” She said. “Even people as hopeless as I am?” He asked. “You’re not hopeless Johnny. You're just hung up. I've actually fixed that part of me last night that said I was not good enough for you. I planted my own suggestion.” She said. “I don't feel.....yes I do! Calmer. I already feel calmer!” He said. “Good Darlin'. Centuries are too long to hold pain like that.” She said. He threw his arms around her. “How in the world have I done with you?” He said. “Oh Jett, how have I done without you.” Jett took hold of him with the same strength as he was holding her. He was sobbing and holding her like he was afraid to let her go. “You don't have to do without me now.” You don't have to ever do without me and I will never have to do without you. Because you aren't going anywhere whatever happens. We just have to develop a game plan. So let the pain go.” She said. “I love you Jett. I love you. Thank you. My Brilliant Impossible woman.” He pulled back his face wet with tears and hers was too. He kissed her passionately. Slung her arm around his neck picked her up and took her into his room. He put her on his bed. “Really? She said. “Yes really I am not going to wait to get back to the room. So lay down. He said standing over her arms supporting him between her legs. He bent over a bit and found her legs. He shifted to his knees. A small rug was on the floor. “What are you doing?” She asked. “This is a big thank you for what you just did for me. I've been saying I was going to take you knickers off with my teeth, I just thought it was the proper time for it. He said with a sly grin. He disappeared under her skirt. She felt his warm breath on her hip and his teeth rub a little as he threw her skirt and tulle slip forward. Toward her head. He took his other hand and slipped a finger under the other side of her thong and started yanking. “Oh!” she exclaimed. Three yanks later he had them off and tossed them toward a floor lamp them landing on top of it. He took her legs bent them and Scooted her butt closer to the edge. Then started to kiss her thighs. “Johnny what...” “Shush, I'm busy.” He said popping his head up. “Oh Luv hand me that pillow.” He said as she tossed it too him. He shoved it under her butt. “Oh that's better.” He said. Disappearing under the tulle and taffeta. “Johnny?” She began with a question. “Johnny.” she finished with a slight edge of passion to her voice. He was kissing her inner thighs. Nibbling her skin and he and found her button then started pushing it. He popped his head back out and watched her as he used his fingers on her first. He just wanted to watch as she became a gorgeous mess of shudder and moan. “Oh I think you like that. He said slyly. “I think you like that a lot. Excuse me if I stop just a few this jacket has to go for my next ministrations. My shirt too.” He said as they both went on the floor next to his bed. “Back to bidness Luv. He said with a big toothy smile. “You're pleased with yourself.” She said. “Well Jett you're fixin' to really be pleased with me.” He said in her drawl. Actually I already know that.” She said. “What's got you so frisky?” She said. “I'm out of prison Jett. I'm no longer held captive. You did that my Darling. I thought you might like a thank you shag for your part in my recovery. I only have myself to offer you.” He said. “I did that for you.” She said. “And this is how I am saying thank you.” He said moving his eyebrows. “Now, back to how you say oh right, bidness baby.” He said. “Your enough Johnny. “Just you.” She said as he popped back up gave her a quick kiss and got his shoes off. He started all over again he started nibbling on her inner thigh. He scraped his teeth along her inner thighs using his fingers again on the hard little knob. Then she felt his hot breath in the middle just under the hard knob. She had never had a man do that to her. She laid her head back and began to moan. He had gone from him using his finger to using his tongue on her button. She yelped when he did it she'd never felt that before. “Jett am I hurting you? He asked. “Na-No! She said. “Na-Not used too....oh.” She groaned. “Oh not used to it.” He said. “Now that's a shame. A gorgeous woman like you having none of this ever administered to her until now. Had to wait for a Time Lord to turn you inside out. Well I am glad it's me doing it. This is turning me inside out too. Much more of this and I'll have to be inside of you.” He said still using his fingers. She was still moaning and wiggling. “Where?” She said. “Right in here Luv.” He looked around. “Yes I kind of see your point lumpy old mattress. Although I had just changed the sheets the night before I met you. Plus That dress is going to have to come off. Let's stop for a few and get situated. She sat up and went for her zipper. “I'll do yours if you'll do mine. He said of his fly. “I'm lucky I can move.” “I would suppose so Darling.” He winked. She stepped out of her dress and laid it on his wing back chair. The room was done in early deco tiger oak. He had an old Iron bed and an wardrobe with drawers and a mirror. A small desk and a straight chair. His wall was full of books. He had a Tiffany type floor lamp. She unzipped his pants and he got out of them pretty fast. He stood there just looking at her. He had taken his boxer briefs off. “There's never been a naked woman in this room before.” He said. “I like it.” The bathroom is another story. The girls would have privacy in there and sleep in the alcove.” He said. “I never took advantage. Although there was lots of winging it on my own especially with Rose.” He said. “Why didn't you?” She said. “She was human and not mine she belonged to Mickey.” He said. “Let's not do this.” He said wrapping his arms around her. “Ok.” She said. “I have more to do to you anyway. He said as he lay her back down and got her back into position. He started over again and had her back moaning and thrashing. In a few minutes she was begging him to take her. “You need to see something. I kind of promised you I would. Because you asked so sweetly and your curious because you are new to this. It all depends how I feel about it doing it with you watching. I'm old and I've never been asked before. What I might have to do is ask you to take over. I don't know yet.” He said as serious as death. “I know it's personal so if you don't want too. It's a two way street.” She said propping her head up on her arm. “Just lay there and watch. Actually it might be a turn on just watching you too. You might be right about it teaching each other how to make it better for the other. Right now just lay there and allow me to take you in.” He said. First let me see if I can.” He said. As he had already started getting hard. “Oh your right Jett.” He said. She watch him and seemed pretty fascinated. He was pretty sure she was already figuring out how he did it. He saw the intelligence quotient light up in her. She turned herself around so he could see her part her legs for him. She was about to join in it at this point There was about to be him inside of her. “Jett, I'm almost...” She interrupted. “That's quite enough research.” She said. He stopped and his mouth was on hers. Then he kissed down her neck to her nipple. Took his knee and spread her legs and entered her in almost one move. “Jett.” He growled. “Johnny!” She yelled scraping her short nails along his back. “He opened his eyes and saw her laying under him. “Do it again Jett the nails.” He said. This time she did the scarping a little harder. “Dear God do that just a little harder Jett. I'm almost......”And with that last scratching sensation he came so hard when he finished he was laying on her heavy. He got up but it was very hard too. He kissed her neck and nipples still inside her. “Well?” she asked. “I'm fairly certain I have never felt that way in my life.” They both glowed. “Oh Johnny you were so...” He interrupted. “Hard. I'm sure I've never had a rush like that but I really think I just want your hands on me from now on. I am not counting it out but me doing anything to myself anymore is not preferred.” He said. “Johnny let me see about your back.” She said and got him to show her. “Oh Crap let me heal this.” She said. He took her hands kissed the palms and shook his head no. “But you are bleeding.” She said. “It's not that bad and it doesn't hurt. “ He said. “I want to keep it for a while then you can heal them ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I was the one asking.” He said. “It's 2 in the morning let's go back to the room to sleep. No room here and springs in the back. We need to think about making the room bigger. Getting a new bed and mattress. What do you think Jett maybe a king. I'd like a nice big playground.” He said smiling at her. She fixed his back. “Yep I knew you would do that.” He said pulling her over him and laying himself next to the wall. “We'd be sleeping on top of each other. Although not an unhappy thought not very comfortable. I think I can manage to keep us hovering all night because your time is almost up as the doctor.” She said. “What would the new doctor do with our bed? I don't plan on moving in with him. Plus you are not going into oblivion if I still have breath in my body. I do plan on getting a new king at the house. The one there now was Daddy's. We need to have a clean break with both our pasts.” Jett said as he was leisurely raking his fingernails down her arm then wetting a finger working up a peak of a nipple and blowing in it. “Johnny you listening to me?” She asked. “Well kind of I just love making goose flesh come up on these he said making her nipple rise. She levitated them up near the ceiling. “Now that's much better.” He said rolling on his back with his hands behind his head. “I wonder if I can do that? He asked. “Maybe.” She said. “How would I even start?” He asked. “Well we are up try to put us down.” She said. Think of where you want to be.” She said. He smiled big. “That is not going to make us go down.” She said. “Most likely something will come up.” He said. “Oh you are stinking rotten!” She said. Rolling over next to him and putting her head on his chest. “It's likely to get worse before getting better my Darling.” He said. They settled in. “Oh let's just stay here it's now three am. We'll go back tomorrow. Maybe you can show me how to put us down in the morning.” He said cuddling her in his arms. “Ok Johnny. I love you.” She said as he kissed her. “I love you too Jett. Forever.” He said as they settled down to sleep. The next morning they were still up near the ceiling. He tried again to take them down. “I hate waking her up.” He said to himself. I love looking at her in my arms of all places and she's naked laying in my arms. I could really get used to this. Gorgeous woman, and sweet and loving. I thought I had lost all that. Please powers that be let me keep her.” He said. “I love her so much and the most remarkable part is she loves me just as much. About that time she stirred and opened up those emerald eyes. “Good morning Johnny.” She said looking up at him. He gave her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning Jett. Did you sleep well? He asked embracing her more. “Oh, yes did you?” She asked. “I did but I can't seem to get us down. Well not right now that is. I really need the Loo. Luv.” He said as she let them down. He walked quickly down the short hall to the bathroom. “Me too Johnny.” She said kind of dancing.” Yes, I see that uh what kind of dance is that?” he asked. “Are we practicing for a hoedown?” as he finished and she took his place. “The lid is...Oh I'm sorry Luv.” He said as she sat down before he could get the lid down. She looked up at him and it was hard for him not to laugh. He offered her his hand she took it and she put down the lid. “My aunt called that the pee pee dance when I was little, “I'm so sorry but....” She interrupted him. “No, you’re not, your gaining pleasure from all this.” She said. “Only a little. You didn't give me a chance to put the lid back down. I do that on cue now because I traveled with ladies.” He said. “It's ok. I guess.” she said a little ticked off. He turned around and gave her some privacy. He walked on down the hall to put on his clothes. When he got back down to his room he just put on his evening clothes as she would still be in hers. He also put his mother's natural black diamond engagement ring in his pants pocket. She sauntered down the hall and stood in the doorway. She stood there smiling at him without a stitch on. “Tell me Jett, are we done with shagging for a while or should I take off...” She interrupted. “We are done for now Darlin' but never done completely. Or will ever be.” She said smiling at him. “I was hoping you'd say that.” He said. “I'm wondering if I shouldn't just join you and take these clothes off again.” He said just taking her in with his eyes. “I'm giving you a taste of things to come. I don't wear clothes much at home and you don't seem to believe me.” She said putting her hands on her hips. “It's not that Darling. I'm not used to a woman being so comfortable with her body to do so. Really, I am NOT complaining at all. No, don't even think it is a complaint.” he said. “I'd be daft to think like that.” He said. “Ok then, where did you toss my thong?” She asked. He looked around his room and saw them on the Tiffany lampshade. He got them for her and twirled them on his index finger. You wear and don't wear such sexy things Luv. I can't understand what's wrong with the men on this planet they're all bonkers.” The doctor said pitching her thong too her. She caught it. “I guess they don't care for girls that can and will blow them up. As for you, you seem to encourage the fact I have active powers.” She said putting them on. She wiggled into them like a stripper wiggled out of them. “Um. I rather fancy that move Jett. You do things with your ass I've never seen a woman do.” He said. “Oh that.” She did it again. He swallowed hard. “That's a dip, a stripper dip, isn't it?” He asked trying hard to breath. “Yep. I took a class for the exercise. Another reason my thighs are strong.” She said. “What?” He asked. “Yeah the full Monty. I have a pole at home in the rumpus room.” She said. “What?” he said again a little mad. Then he changed his tune seeing he was going to be the only recipient of her class or classwork. “I was getting ready for you it seems. I want to keep you interested Darlin'.” She stepped into her dress and he zipped her up reluctantly. “Jett there is no way I would EVER lose interest in something as uniquely gorgeous as you. But I really appreciate the effort you went too to keep your man interested. I'm also proud to be that man.” He said kissing her. “Well there it goes again I have my brain stuck in the gutter with you on a stripper pole with only me watching. You had that in mind me only?” He asked. “Yes, of course when we took our final for it they taught it in college and they really didn't want me to take it, it was only for marrieds, it was the female teacher and me in a room. I passed got an A 100%.” She said proudly. “I wish I could have seen that.” He said. When we get back to my house I'll do it for you.” She said smiling at him. He had started on her neck again. She giggled lifted her head so he could finish her neck. he had just zipped her up. She felt him bringing down the zipper and his hands found their way to her ample breasts. He found her nipples and began to play with them. She started digging with her butt on his crotch. He was already worked up finding out a stripper pole awaited him on arrival to her house. He whispered to her. “You’re not leaving here until you are properly shagged.” She started grinding her supple ass into his crotch and without saying a word he was about to lift the dress's skirt and take her from behind but she had other ideas. She turned around and pushed him toward the desk chair. Then put him in the desk chair facing out from the desk. “Jett, are you...”She interrupted him by putting her fingers softly over his lips. She stepped out of her dress and put on her shoes. She got out her phone and put on Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing on. “Ah yes you are.” He said as she moved to the music. “Relax Loverboy Enjoy the ride.” She said. “I'll make a cowboy outta you yet.” She said untying his bow tie with her teeth again. She had climbed onto his lap and he was trying to touch her. She slapped his hands “No sir.” She said. “Not yet Darlin'” She said. An audible painful Ooh.” escaped his mouth before he could stop it. “Now, now I'm not going to leave you like this remember I said I never would She said dipping in front of him. “But, But! Oh Jett I can't stand it.” He said breathing hard. Then she used her ass on his crotch. “No wonder you made an A. What did they give lap dancing lessons with this strip......Jett you are about to get more than you bargained for. I'm skipping past Shagging into the rogering area. She dipped and her breasts where within inches of his mouth. “Oh, like last night in the ladies stall.” She said. “Exactly so stop the fucking music and get on the bed. He said thoroughly out of breath and loaded for bear. She was on his lap again the other way she was running her fingers though his hair. “Enough with the bump and grind. It's making me completely mad and I'm about to pop my cork right here.” He said. He was growling in between words.” She looked down at him. “Jett, I can't bare it.” He said. “I'm completely at your mercy.” He said as he looked her in the eye with those big brown eyes now pools. “You have me helpless.” He said. As she began to feel sorry for him. That was her first mistake. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He picked her up found a place on the wall on the bed side of the wall stripped off her thong and threw it back on the Tiffany lamp he was fumbling with his trousers when she freed him and he let them drop. He was inside her again before she knew it. She now had her legs around him again. She quickly made a trapeze appear to steady her. “Oh nice trick.” He said in his normal voice then he shifted back to the heat filled beast. “Tease.” he said. “Flirt she said as he was going at it pretty hard. Both of them were building fast this time. This time he began to float first but he grabbed her and kept it up. “Johnny, Oh Johnny!” She yelled. “Oh Jett. He yelled. The power behind their orgasm was so strong when they did cum they came together and it knocked things off the wall and off the table. It was a powerful explosion almost like an EMP. It forced him to embrace her. “Eeoooh! He yelled. “Oh Jett.” He said. “Johnny, Oh My Johnny! she yelled. They were floating on his power now. His cheek was next to hers and they had entwined fingers during their rapture. They were up were they had been this morning. “She opened her eyes and looked around. “Johnny I didn't do this.” She said. “What didn't you........Oh so that's how it's done. “He said looking at the floor down below. She threw her arms around him. I guess the energy we produce together gives you the ability to take on my powers. Your inside me........” He interrupted. “Jett if it was possible I'd just stay here inside you. God that was perfect.” He said. “Your perfect my love.” He said kissing her. “You foxed me out.” She said pulling back. “I whated you out?” He asked. “Foxed. It you know it means you fooled me. All big brown eyes and helpless little boy look. When there was a blaze going down below.” she said. “All that slap and tickle was getting me hot baby I was about to pop my cork and I didn't want to waste it. You just don't have to do much to turn me on. You are a big red button that says PRESS ME. I just love big red buttons. He said giving her a kiss. Hold that thought as he got free of his shoes and pants and shirt.” Now give me your foot.” He took off her shoes. “It's a waste of time putting on clothes around you.” He said taking her hand and kissing it. “I'm just a randy old bugger around you.” He said winking at her. “I need to ask how's it going down there?” He asked. “Ok I'm a bit sore. My muscles are. I'm needing Kegel now that I'm finally sexually active.” She said. “No pain really? I mean I pounded you pretty hard just now. I couldn't help myself. That dance and the grinding against me...God you had me on the first bump. My ass belonged to you after that.” He said as she giggled. “Now we need to go get...what time....1pm? Lunch then the Eiffel tower again. I want to get to the top today if you can. We need to see about the pictures taken the other night. So no more slap and tickle for a bit ok? Now you are a very wonderful distraction but we have bidness up on the tower today. Let's get dressed and get some food I am starving.” He said as he lowered them. “What do you think of being able to levitate now?” She asked putting back on her dress. He got her thong and twirled it and put it in his pocket. “I don't think they'll fit.” She said. As she went fishing for her thong. “Darling that's not your thong.” He said. “Well these pockets are really deep.” She said as she was still poking around still. “Darling that's still not your thong and if you keep handling it...” She giggled. “Oh I mean it darling. You keep that up...Jett please, down girl. I have nothing left to give you right now let's just give it a rest for a couple of hours. They are time lord technology. Bigger on the inside. She found her thong. “Enjoying yourself Luv? He asked. “Aye?” He was chuckling. “I will say once you get the hang of something you want to practice it as much as you can. Go on and put those knickers on and let's go.” He said. “You know you still have lipstick on your face.” She said. “Oh Yes, yes I do Luv I'm not in the least bit interested in taking it off any time soon. That was from the Ladies Loo. If I could I'd get it tattooed. And you gave me a hickey you Extremely bad woman.” He said looking in the mirror in his bathroom. Come on Luv. He said grabbing his keys and her hand. They came out he locked the door. They walked back to the hotel and went in the desk manager called them over and gave him the keys to a motorbike. “Thanks.” The doctor said. And he took her hand again. They went to their room and there sat the pictures and a disc.”Ok do you want to at least see the pictures.” He asked. “Yes I would.” She said he opened the envelope him putting on his glasses and there they were from him taking her into his arms to him dipping her and kissing her cleavage. “Wow!” She said. “Hum.” He said. “That's smoking hot Darlin' no wonder my toes curled.” She said. “Oh Yes. If this is the way it was and it's pretty much how I presented it. I wanted you to have a passionate kiss. Because you'd never had one. Although I wasn't in love with you yet I felt you deserved to be kissed like the gorgeous young woman you are.” He said smiling at her. “I love kissing you. It's like passion in a can. Like that cream in a can. Oh, what is it called.” He asked her. “Redi whip.” She said. “I hear it's good for other things too.” She giggled. “Oh?” He asked a question on his face. “Oh.” He said recognition setting in. “Oh Yes!” He exclaimed. “Wonder if it's sold in France?” He asked. “That sounds, almost evil.” He said looking at her and smiling a pause followed. “Anyway, filed for further use.” He said. “I'm downloading this into my phone.” She said as he handed her his sonic. “Download it into here for me. It'll project it.” he said as she put it into his Sonic screwdriver. He pressed the button and there they were. The kiss was even more passionate than the pictures could even tell. Oh My Goddess.” She said. “That's almost X rated. I know I was having thoughts but I didn't know it was going to come out in that kiss.” He said. “Your, a very hot hunk of man. Very passionate don't worry about it. She said. “I'm the one you are kissing. I'm pleased. It looks as if we are both pleased. Just goes to show you love at first sight exists and is still alive and kicking.” She said taking him by his lapels and kissing him. He dipped her again. “Oh enough of this go and shower I'm starving. Man, can't live on shagging alone.” He said. “Aren't you going to wash my hair? She asked. “If Did that there would not be any more going out. That kiss just started that up again. “He said “Which one?” she asked. “Good question.” He said with a smile. “Darling I need to call someone and see how they are.” He said as she backed up to him he slid her zipper down and she got out of her dress and walked into the bathroom from where he sat he could watch her. His voyeur mode had switched on. He got her cell phone out and called Wilfred Mott, Donna's grandfather. “Hello Wilfred, It's the Doctor how are you?” He asked. “I'm well but Donna is not she's had headaches lately and has started a fever I think she is remembering.” He said. “You didn't mention me or anything associated with me either you or Silvia?” He asked. “No, it's like she is fighting the block on her own. Trying to be Doctor Donna.” Said Wilfred. “I can't help her but I have a friend who can she just helped me find peace with my past. She absorbs energy and dissipates it. I think it's safe to say we both are going to get Donna back into our lives the way she used to be. “He said. “How soon can you get here?” Wilfred asked. “This evening. We are in Paris right now.” He said. “Ah doctor sounds more like a honeymoon.” Wilfred said. “That's next weekend Wilfred if this works I want you to give the bride away.” He said. “I'd be happy too” He said. “We will see you around 7ish. I'm about to propose to her on the Eiffel tower. I'm going to give her my mother's ring.” the doctor said. “What's her name?” Asked Wilfred. “Her name is Jett Wallace. I saved her from Gallifrey as a newborn. Her real father gave his permission so if we got along I was free to marry her.” The doctor said. “So, you are finally not alone anymore.” Said Wilfred. “No, and when my death comes about we are going to fix that too. I will be here and with her and I'll have a wonderful life with her. She has a lovely place she inherited in the country in Texas, USA. I dare say we'll have a kid or two and hopefully die in each other’s arms.” He said. “Oh Doctor I am so happy for you. I prayed for you. I know it's been hard for you. If this works with Donna you might ask her to be your best woman. You know how that sounds? New agey but you and Donna are friends Best friends.” The doctor was watching her take a shower. “We'll see you tonight Wilfred. She's out of the shower.” Said the doctor. “I'll be happy to meet her. I know you did this to Donna to keep her alive and it has. Her mind is too strong to keep it suppressed like this.” The old man said. “Yes, I know I'm just glad I ran into Jett. She can fix this.” The doctor said. “See you soon Wilfred.” The doctor said. “You bet.” Wilfred said. The doctor grabbed a quick shower while Jett was dressing. This time she wore Bermuda shorts and a sleeveless button up shirt with a collar in emerald green. They were out the door by 2 and went to get something quick to eat. She had bought tickets to the Eiffel Tower ahead of time. It was a beautiful day. They went past the third landing. He had gotten the ring out of his dresser drawer and put it in his pants pockets while she was in the bathroom. ”Jett do you want to skip the 2nd landing and go to the first? He asked. “Yes. Let's do it.” She said. As they held hands going up. “I can't believe how brave you are now. Just two days and your coming out of the place you where. Matter of fact so am I.” He said and put his arm around her and one arm hugged her. That suggestion is working.” He said. “Did you plant your own suggestion? He asked. “I did.” She said as they got off the elevator. They went out on the platform There were windows to look out from. They went around and looked out taking pictures. But the place was tight and had too many people. He knew he would have to go down to where they had their first kiss to propose. You want to go down to where we kissed? It's not as tight down there.” He asked. “I'm fine Johnny. Now that I am with my man.” She said hugging is arm. He had worn just tourist clothes this time Cargo shorts and t shirt and his high tops. Something he let her choose that came out of her bag. He made her get longer shorts. Hers were too short for him to let her out of the room. There were parts of her he didn't want to share with the general public. She didn't fight him on it” they came back down to the first level. And stepped out on the landing and they went around the corner. There it was the place he had kissed her. “I bet you want to do it again.” She said. “Please let's do it again we have to leave tomorrow.” She said. “Oh yes we are going to do it again. This seems to be the place things happen for us.” he grinned. “Ah, Johnny I think something is up. You've got that I'm up to something look about you. ”She said. “Me??” He mused. “Well, this time you are right Babe and you are much more than that my love. Jett Elise Wallace he bent down on one knee and opened the box that held is mothers 1 ct. natural black diamond in it out to her. Will you do me the honor of being my wife. There went the flashes again. “Say Yes! They all called there were many more people this time and several taking pictures and movies. “Oh Johnny Yes!” She said. He got up put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately dipping her again. “Hey you two kissed up here the other night! A guy said. “The doctor just finished kissing her and laughed. “Oh Yes we did.” He said. “Could everyone taking pictures and movies please send them to her email address? “He said. He gave it out and thanked the people doing it. He looked at Jett kissed her left hand and put his arm around her. “It's beautiful Johnny.” She said. “It was my mother's. Celia never wore it. She wanted her own and my mother was still alive at the time. My Mum would have loved you. I never talk about her but I will more now with you.” He said as the last of the people got her email address. They'll send them right to us this way.” He said. “What amazes me is it fits.” He said looking at the ring on her hand. “Johnny, Is it because you are afraid all this messing around is going to get me pregnant? She asked. “Not really. What really got me was the fact you sketched me before you laid eyes on me. Everything about this with us has kismet written all over it. I just really don't want to dishonor what we have by not being married if you do get pregnant. Because if a child comes out of all that passion I want it to know it's father is an a honorable man who without a doubt loves it's mum past death and into the next life.” He said hugging her. “How did I get so lucky after all the hell I went though.” He said. “Well Johnny I'm pretty lucky myself.” She said as they road back to the hotel. “I wish we could keep this.” He said. Getting off the motorbike. “I have a Harley Davidson at home It's a roadster XLS. It's mine I used it to go to school and I still use it to get around it's a 1982. “Ok so we won’t need to buy one. It already has double seating. Oh, Babe we are going to have some fun on that.” He said Kissing her. I'm getting a wife with all kinds of toys.” He said. “Hold on that sounded a bit....” She finished. “Crass? No, your just excited.” She said. “Well, ah yes. I stay excited with you.” He said as they got back to the Hotel. “At 4pm let's go back to London have tea and go and help a friend of mine.” He said as he unlocked the hotel room. “Oh, what seems to be the problem?” She asked. “Donna Nobel was my companion no funny business we didn't feel that way about each other. I love her but not the same way I love you. Like a sister.” He said. “Yes, I believe you go on.” She said. “She absorbed a lot of energy from a two way Instantaneous bio medical Crisis. I put a block on her to keep her from remembering because if she does.” She finished his thought. “Her mind is going to burn up. You need me to absorb the energy so she can keep what she got out of it and not burn up. Oh, and to be your friend again right now she is floundering.” She said as he put his hands on her face kissed her lips and said. “Exactly Darling. Oh, Your Brilliant!” He said excited she understood the situation. “I'll be happy to do it too. I've always answered the calls when they came.” She said. “What kind of energy?” She asked. “It's my regeneration energy. From the last time, I regenerated into this body and When I was shot and almost died by a Dalek. I funneled the energy into my severed hand, Ah, this is a very long story. It's all my regeneration energy. But I can't chance she sees me and it kills her, burns her up right there.” He said. “So, you'll do it?” He asked. “Of course, if it will give you your friend back. I'll be happy too.” She said. “Oh, Thank You Jett. Your, going to give me a lot of peace and her family too. I need to warn you about Sylvia her mother. I can't call her a Mum. She criticizes Donna about damn near everything. Poor Donna misses everything because of her.” He said. “Would you like me to help Sylvia too. I can plant a suggestion.” She said. “Oh, would you? Maybe if she got peace she'd be nicer to her family.” Jett said. “You know how this works like no one else.” He said wrapping his arms around her. “How have I done without you?” He asked. She could hear his hearts beating. ”The real question here is how have we done without each other.” She said. “Poorly that's how Luv. Not anymore.” He said. “We'll go for tea and meet up with Wilfred over at the pub. I don't believe Sylvia will very happy to see me. I got Donna out in the world, er universe and she missed nothing with me. I'll call Wilfred we'll meet him there and have tea. It'll give us another chance to take some more Oolong home. I can call it that now can't I Jett.” He asked his eyes pleading. “Yes Of course. I'm happy to share it all. Even the money. 4 million. That's what I got for my fathers death. We have 30 acres. Enough to put a horse barn on it and bring my horse and daddies out from Whitesboro.” She said. “More toys?” He asked. “What don't you have?” He asked. “Well I didn't have you Darlin'. I just said I had 4 million dollars and all you got out of that sentence was I had horses.” She asked quizzically. “I don't care about money I never have. That's not why I am marrying you. I'm marrying you for a lot of reasons, one is I am barking mad for you. To say I fancy you is an understatement like saying you're pretty. The only thing that close is Goregous. I'm shagging you proper, well I've not heard a complaint yet about how and all so I figure I am doing something right, every day twice a day or more and I don't want the word bastard associated with anything we make together. I already feel married to you Jett. It's a formality.” He said. “Yes I feel the same.” She said. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. “Jett you wouldn't happen to have English tack? He asked. “I think so if not we will get you some.” She said. “Oh that would be great.” He said. There is not enough hours in the day for us to do everything we missed out on.” He said smiling. “But God knows we can try.” She giggled. “We can.” Shouldn't we get changed? Oh and are we coming back here tonight? She asked. “Yes because I want some time to sketch you here in this room. “I'm going to sketch you Without a stitch on. Save the necklace Earrings and engagement ring. Now we'll see if I get to finish it. We'll have to get some candle light.” He said. “Why would you not finish it?” She asked. “Well I might just get caught up in what I'm seeing.” He said. He let her go. “Did you bring a nice casual dress? He asked. “Yes I did in fact she said puling out a lovely spaghetti Strap Black swing dress. It was short but not too much. “Is this ok?” She asked. “It's lovely but you fill anything you wear out so well. That will be fine.” He said and went to the bag and got a pair of Khakis and a polo shirt. A black one to match her dress. They got dressed and left the room and locked it. “You look Gorgeous.” He said smiling at her. “So do you.” She said him grasping her hand. “We both clean up really well.” He said. “No, Johnny you are so handsome.” She said. “I'm rather glad you think so.” he said kissing her ringed hand. “I love the ring.” She said as they went by foot to the Tardis. “I think we should do it next weekend.” He said. “How does Bermuda sound?” He asked. “I like the idea.” She said. I'll just call Wilfred Mott he is her grand Dad.” The doctor said.” She handed him her cell. He dialed the number. “Hi Wilfred, Yes we are still on. How about meeting us at the Foxy Hen. Great be there in about 45 minutes we'll have tea.” He said smiling at Jett. “Alright see you then.” He hung up the cell and gave it back to Jett. “I'm getting you one of your own.” She said. “You know it might be time for that.” The doctor said starting up the Tardis. Especially if I am coaching Soccer. I've got to keep in contact with my wife let her know when to start dinner. Tell her I love her while I'm gone. Or if I can pop by and get something for her.” He said throwing some more levers. “That sounds like a good husband.” She said. “Well Luv you are getting a husband with a bit of mileage. I hope you don't mind.” He said. “That's what is so great about this. I'm getting the best part. You are getting a greenhorn.” She said. “Oh I don't know Luv that gorgeous body of yours just lights up under my touch. More than any other woman I've known. I make you glow as you make me glow. I'd say we are even Stephen on that. You already know it's a problem keeping my hands off of you.” He said grabbing her and kissing her neck. “Um, I can't wait too....” Her phone rang he looked at the phone. “Sorry hold that thought Luv it's Wilfred. Hello Wilfred What's up? Fever has jumped to 105. She's started having seizures we'll be there in a few minutes.” He said. “Jett.....” She interrupted “I heard.” She said. “She's dying it's my fault.” He said rubbing his hands over his face. “Hush. I can fix this but you are going to have to get me in there.” She said. “Just expect a big load of...” Yeah I expect it.” She said. They got to Chiswick and landed down the street and ran up to Donna Nobel's family home. Her mother was standing at the door blocking the way. “Haven't you done enough to my daughter...” Jett interrupted her. “I'm sorry Mrs. Nobel haven't got time to waste dickering with you right now.” Jett said. She put her hand on Sylvia's temple and put her out cold. Wilfred looked shocked. “Wilfred Jett. Jet Wilfred. “How do you do Miss.” Wilfred said. “She’s just out Mr. Mott.” Jett said. “Nice trick would you teach me Luv.” He said leading them to Donna's bedroom. “I sure will. Johnny said she was two handfuls.” “She means me Wilfred.” The doctor said. Jett opened the door and saw Donna white as a sheet laying on her bed. “Now you boys just let me work my magick. This won’t take long.” Jett said. “Better do as she says Wilfred.” The doctor said as the men left the room. “You need me you call me Jett.” The doctor said. “I will Darlin'” said Jett. “It won’t take long.” She said. He left the door opened. “Doctor is that one going to be your Missus?” The old man asked. “Yes Wilfred. I'm one Lucky bloke.” Said the doctor. “I'd say, she's a looker.” Said Wilfred. “Let's go and get Sylvia off the floor and locked in her bedroom. No telling what's going to happen once she wakes up.” Said the old man. “My guess Jett put a whammy on her and she'll be declawed and fixed. I think she will be the kind of mother Donna needs. Jett planted a seed with the suggestion to sleep. She gave me my freedom from all the pain and loss yesterday. I'm already a different man inside.” The doctor said. “And I'm no longer the only one. Jett is from the same place I am although her mother was from the same constellation.” He said as they picked up Sylvia and put her in her bedroom. Meanwhile in Donna's room Jett sat next to her on her bed and assessed her. She took her hands and placed them on Donna's temples the energy started to fight back. “Donna I am here to help you.” I'm The doctors friend Jett.” She said as from her mouth the golden glow of Regeneration energy started flowing into Jett. The doctor walked down the hall and he saw Jett with Donna in her arms and the energy flowing into Jett's mouth. He quickly held Donna up for Jett as the energy Flowed. The end of the transfer came. Jett was aglow with regeneration energy took a few steps and fell to the floor. “Tardis Johnny.” She said as the doctor picked Jett up and ran with her to the Tardis. “Control panel.” She said as he exposed a small bit of where it went in to refuel She put her mouth over it and put the energy into the Tardis. She finished and fell to the floor. “Johnny It was it was not fresh regeneration energy any longer. It had become stagnant inside Donna.” She said as The doctor held a very limp Jett on the grate floor. The Tardis told me to come and give it to her.” She said. “What about the other Doctor made from it.” The doctor asked. “He's ok the last little bit Donna got went bad inside her. She couldn't get it out of her without me. We need to get the Tardis to a rift so she can expel it.” Jett said. “Darling are you ok?” He asked holding her. “Yes I will be. Do me a favor and fire off a few pulses at me.” She said. “I have a better way.” He said and kissed her on the lips. His energy flowed into her and replenished her. They both glowed like they did when their bodies where joined in Sex. He stopped. What did we just do?” He asked because I feel like I just shagged you.” He said. “In essence you just did. You bled off the rest of the bad energy off me.” She smiled and she winked. He got off the floor and held out his hand. “Oh we are glowing.” He said. “I just love that.” He said. “Yes me too.” We had better go and see how Donna is doing.” Jett said. “I may have l more of this to do for her.” Jett said stopping the glow on both of them. “I was afraid to knock out a couple of pulses. I saw what I did to that slaver. I felt the best way to transfer my energy into you was to kiss you.” He said. “I know you Darlin' any excuse and I don't mind.? She said giggling. Jett's phone was ringing. It's Wilfred.” the Doctor said. He answered. “Doctor is your lady ok?” the old man asked. “Yes she's fine now. How about Donna?” The doctor asked. “She's fine asking for you doctor. I'm not sure what your lady did but our Donna is back! I owe that beautiful lady a big debt.” Wilfred said.“We'll be there in a moment.” The doctor said. And they hung up. “Apparently, Donna is up and Barking orders. I'm a bit confused.” The doctor said. “The energy was stagnant inside of her that is why she got sick. It was acting like a virus.” Jett said. “Couldn't hold time lord energy very well aye?” The doctor said to Jett. “That's exactly it. No one else could extract it. It had to be me. I had a very hard time holding it. It was awful holding it. It was nothing like your energy. It had a big load of awful all the way though it. I think I'm going to go and throw up and take another shower after I see about Donna.” Jett said. “Can I help Darling?” He asked. “No Johnny. Let's go see about Donna. We need to go to Cardiff asap. We need to dump this energy. I'm not about to leave it just anywhere.” She said. He took her hand and kissed it. “Thank You.” He said. “For what Darlin'?” She asked. “For everything you have done for me and to me and most of all saving Donna.” The doctor said. “Oh and shutting up Sylvia.” He said hugging Jett and swinging her around her feet off the floor. They walked back up the street to Donna's house. Donna sat on the couch in the living room. “Doctor!” She exclaimed. The two friends embraced each other. “How do you feel?” The doctor asked. “I'm doing fine. Last I saw you were going to wipe...” The doctor interrupted. “I had too Donna. Although I have met someone that fixed this.” He said and pulled back, both of them looking at Jett. “Doctor I remember her she took the bad energy out of me. Jett right? Jett Wallace.” Donna said. “Yes Donna that's right. “ The Doctor said smiling. Jett stood there smiling. “Come here Luv.” Donna said smiling. Her arms outstretched. and held on to Jett and began to cry. “Not only for me but for what you have done for my best friend.” She said. “He was so alone. The only one of his kind.” Donna said squeezing Jett. “I was happy to do it. It's what I do. I'm an energy healer.” Jet said. “Oh and what you did to my mother was priceless. Thank you for that too. I'd kind of like you to teach me that.” Donna said as the women let go of one another. “Donna she should wake up and be at peace enough to act civil.” Jett said. “That would be a miracle.” Donna said. “We’ll see. Oy spaceman!” She shouted. “Ok what have I done now?” The doctor asked. “You've corrupted this innocent young woman for one. Shame on you Doctor.” Donna Said. “She might have been innocent but not that innocent. She did her fair amount in the corruption of a Time Lord I assure you.” Said the doctor putting his arms around both women. “You said you wanted to mate.” Said Donna crossing her arms. “I said I wanted A mate. I'm making an honest woman of her next weekend. I would like for you to be my best woman. Well you know what I mean. “Really? Oh I'd love too. But who is going to be her Maid of honor?” Asked Donna. “You know that's a good question.” Jett said. “How about this, You get that Jack Harkness guy to stand up for you. I'll stand up for her and you can get someone to officiate that is where ever you are planning to do the service.” Donna said. “I had planned to invite, Mickey and Martha Smith they got married I think the end of last year. Maybe Mickey would go on the internet and get a universal license.” The Doctor said. “That's a great idea.” Jett said. “See you needed me to figure this out.” Donna said. “Wilfred pulled Jett over to talk with her. “Luv, are you ok?” He asked. “Yes Mr. Mott I'm ok.” Jett said with a smile. “I want to thank you for saving her.” The old man said hugging Jett. “You've made an old man really happy Sweetheart.” He said giving her a quick but strong hug. “ I thought I was going to loose her.” Jett smiled at him. “I'll be honest the energy she held was like a virus it mutated. I got lucky. Now I don't know about Dr. Donna.” The old man smiled. “If some of that Donna survives she's going to be better off but if it doesn't just having her back...” The doctor interrupted. “She might be a good mix of both. What do you think Donna.” Donna thought for a moment. “I do feel different like I'm where I am supposed to be. Not my old self but not Dr. Donna either. Like an enhanced Donna.” She said. “That was the feeling I was getting.” The doctor said. “Where's Mother?” Donna asked. “Well, the Doctors fiancé Jett put her to sleep. She gave her a suggestion and planted a seed for her to be at peace and happy so she'd be nicer to us.” Said Wilfred. “I'm hoping it works.” Jett went to Sylvia's door. “Mr. Mott can I..” Wilfred came with the key. He opened up the room. Jett went in and checked on her. Sylvia was snoring and breathing normally on her back. “I'm afraid for her this process might take all night.” Jett said. “Well, Sweetheart we'll let sleeping dogs lie.” Wilfred patted Jett's shoulder smiled and locked the door back. Jett and Wilfred came back into the living room. “Doctor can I talk with you?” Donna said. Jett smiled and went with Wilfred into the kitchen. “We'll go and get tea ready.” Wilfred said. Donna sat down and The doctor sat across from her. “I'm so glad to see you.” She began. “I am too Donna.” The Doctor replied. “'But don't you ever do that again to me. Or Jett or anyone do you hear me?” She finished. “I was aware of you the whole time. My life was total crap.” The doctor hung his head. “No, never again. I promise. I really did not know what else I could do.” He said and he took her hand. “As for me going with you I know three's a crowd. But I want to ask something from you before you leave forever. Well several things. First off I want to try one more time to find Lee McAvoy at the Library. I think with Jett around we might have better luck. She's is exactly what we both have needed for a long time. Look at you wearing Khakis and a polo shirt. Blimey that's something I thought I'd never see. She said. “It looks good on you and so does she. I've never ever seen you lit up and so alive this way.” She said. “Actually, I don't exactly know what she sees in a string bean like you but I'm happy for you doctor. I want the same go as you to be happy.” She said. “Ok, I'll ask Jett if she will go with us. I'm so happy you like her. Because I want my best friend and the woman I love to get along. She has no friends. She's kind of an outcast where she lives. That will change though. I'm going to demand it. You do need to know she has powers.” He began. “Yes I know, remember Jett and I have been in each other’s heads.” They both smiled. “Nice place to be. I've been there myself.” The doctor said. “It's shelter I have needed for a while now.” He said smiling to himself.” I've missed you Donna.” He said as they hugged again. “I've missed you too. Doctor.” “I want you to be in on our lives Donna I don't want to say goodbye again.” He said. “I'd love that. Do you know why I asked for one more chance to find Lee?” She asked. “Yes, because you love him. I understand perfectly now that I have Jett. We'll Do our best to find him and bring him back with us. But you know we can’t go inside the Vashta Nerada are still there but we can orbit the planet and interface with CAL.” He said as Jett carried in the tea service followed by Wilfred. “Donna do you want to come with us to dump the bad energy?” Jett asked. “Yes, I'd love too if it wouldn't be an imposition.” She said looking at the doctor and him nodding his head in approval. “Good, Milk or Lemon?” Donna said. They had tea and while that was going Jett showed Donna her engagement ring. Blimey that's an engagement ring.” Donna Exclaimed. “Johnny said.....” Donna interrupted her. “Jett who is Johnny?” The doctor cleared his throat. “That would be me.” He said. Donna began to laugh. “Well imagine calling your husband, Doctor all the time.” The doctor said. “I like it actually and she managed to give me a middle name. David.” He said. “So I'm all normal now not that anyone but Jett. Donna stopped laughing and smiled. “You know Doctor she's brilliant.” “Well I kind of thought so since I met her Friday morning.” The doctor said. “It was an awkward first meeting...” Jett interrupted. “He was drowning and I saved him.” She said proudly. “Now you know I was sulking and got a little fresh with you. Because you snogged me twice under water and once on land. I thought she was offering. ” The doctor said. “That's your story and your stickin' to it. But he is right he did get fresh with me. I slapped him then dunked him twice in Lake Texoma for it.” he said. “Doctor the lady wasn't offering.” Said Wilfred laughing. “She was doing CPR and breaths.” “Yes that's her story and she's sticking to it. Make me sound like a lascivious beast. Jett Wallace what am I going to do with you. Jett giggled. “I guess you'll have to wait until we are married and figure that out.” She said. Donna was doubled up laughing. “So you tossed him in a lake twice. That's priceless!” She said Giggling. “He must of done something really bad.” Said Wilfred but he is a young man and you are a lovely young woman.” The doctor corrected. “Wilfred, Jett is Gorgeous. Yes it was unlike me to do what I did. No I'm not saying what I did. And neither is Jett.” He looked at her sternly. “He asked Jett not to tell because he would have to explain the fact he was going to die soon. “We really do need to get that bad energy into the rift. Are you ready Donna? I'm sure Jett wants to get rid of that energy she still has too. I can help her with that.” Said the doctor. After tea they said goodbye to Wilfred and the three of them walked down to the Tardis. How are you going to help her doctor? You don't have powers do you?” Donna asked. “Yes, I do now.” He said as he threw a soda can in the air and pulsed off some energy. Jett Picked it up and from across the room threw the can up and pulsed it like he had. Then she floated it too him. And he floated it back. Oh and this is the best part. He said levitating off the ground. Donna was dumbstruck. He took Jett's hand still in the air. Then descended down. “How did you??” Donna asked. “I got it from Jett. Said the doctor throwing the can in the trash like a basketball. “We think Jett transferred some of her powers to me. I've been inside that gorgeous mind like you have Donna.” He said tenderly as he embraced Jett. The doctor put his forehead on hers. “Doctor, I know what you are saying and I think it was probably the union of body and mind that transferred the powers to you. You two look so good together.” Donna said. “I never thought I'd see you like this.” Donna said as they got to the Cardiff rift. “I never thought I'd see me like this either because it’s nothing like last time.” He said. “You mean your wife and daughter.” Donna said as he lowered the hose to dispel the negative energy. He then turned on the flush mechanism. “Yes. Jett come here Darling.” He said smiling Jett. He dipped her and kissed her. He held that kiss for a while he wanted to extract everything bad out of Jett. About halfway though she opened her mouth he stopped a minute and they all watched as the negative energy floated off like regenerated energy. Then he put her back on her feet. “Well did that get the rest of it?” The doctor asked Jett. Jett grabbed his shirt and started in again. “Jett we have....” He held up one finger Donna started laughing. “She's a prize doctor.” Donna said. “Jett stop. She's the most rambunctious woman I have ever known. The doctor replied. “You]r doing something right Doctor.” Donna said laughing. “I think you started something.” “I think I did.” The doctor said as she stopped lipstick all over his face and his hair thoroughly run though by her fingers. “Whatta Man, Whatta man, Whatta Man What a mighty good man.” She singing the title to the Saltn Peppa song. “We'll She's pleased.” Said Donna. “She not done that before. Is that a song?” “Yes.” Said both women. “Well Donna, We'll come back tomorrow and finish what you wanted. We'll have to go to the Library Planet and see where Lee disappeared.” The doctor said as they got back to Donna's House. “Ok what time?” She asked. 11ish We've been sleeping late the last two days. “Ah, TMI.” Donna said. “Well we have. I'm not going to tip toe around you Donna we are all adults here. She's about to be my Missus so.” The doctor said as Donna come over to say goodnight. She threw her arms around the doctor first. “Thank you for not forgetting me and coming when Gramps called.” Donna said. “Your welcome It's so good to see you.” He said. “We'll see you in the morning.” Jet said as the two women hugged. “Thank you Jett from the bottom of my heart.” Donna said. “Your welcome Donna see you in the morning.” Donna left the Tardis. “I like her.” Jett said. “I'm happy I could help her.” She said as he got the Tardis back in the air and they headed back to Paris. “So we get a Pizza at Luigi's and send down for a bottle of wine and stay in tonight. I've wanted to sketch you since I saw you had sketched me. I see mine is all clothes.” “Yes all with clothes.” She said. “Why on earth do you want me in the Buff.” She said. “Aside from the fact I've enjoyed ever minute you stay unclothed. I have no answer for that. I just want to sketch you. I'm a voyeur according to you.” He said. “You might be right about that but if it's just you I want to watch that sounds like a treatable condition.” “You're hopeless.” She said. “Well you are right about that. Hopelessly In love with you.” He said as they walked to the little pizza place down the street. They walked holding hands. He'd slowed down so she could learn to pace herself with him. He knew that his legs where quite a bit longer than her's. They walked down the street to Luigi's pizza ordered a specialty pizza, and walked back down to their hotel. The doctor opened the door for her and they walked inside. They stopped at the front desk to ask for a bottle of Rosé' to be sent up to their room. "It wont take them long to send the wine up." The doctor said. Jett put the pizza down on a small table they had there in their room. Do you have any way of getting some candlelight in here?" The doctor asked. "Yes I think I can manage that." she said going to her bag and pulling out votive candles. She placed them around the bed on each of the nightstands. She lit the votive candles with the tip of her finger. "You have all sorts of nice tricks Jett. But I'm not so sure I want to do that one." He said taking off his polo shirt, his shoes and started undoing his pants and taking them off. A knock came on the door and she went and answered it. "Your Rosé, Mme. Smith." The young man said and handed her the chilled bucket and two glasses. "Thank you. Have a pleasant evening." she said handing him 10 dollars. She brought in the chilled bucket and the wine glasses. The wine opener had been put inside with two bottles in the ice. She put it on the table and he grabbed her, gave her a kiss and started trying to take her dress off. "You're not going to need this." He said as he threw the dress over on another chair. He smiled at her, his eyebrow arching as if he had something mischievous in mind for her." I thought you wanted to sketch me." Said Jett kind of looking at him quizzically "Oh I do I just want to eat my pizza and have a few glasses of wine first. I'm always going to want to snog you at any given time. I'll be doing that until they light the fire for my cremation." Said the doctor. "What am I going to do with you!" She said smiling at him. "What would you like to do with me, aye?" He asked. "I'll think of something." she said "And I know you'll probably like it." He kissed her again and started kissing her neck. "You'd better stop this or there will not be any sketching!" She said as he let her go and opened the pizza. She began to open the wine. The bottle between her legs and use it as leverage. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, her thighs were as strong as he'd ever seen any woman's. "To think I was between those legs and you could have crushed me at any given time. But you didn't. I will keep that for further reference." he chuckled. Jett poured the rose'. Before he had gotten a piece of pizza he picked up his glass. He took her hand the one that had his mother's ring on it. He kissed it and said. "To my bride-to-be may the rest of our lives be as happy as these few days have been." They clinked their glasses together and they each took a sip. "I really hope that our lives are going to be happy from now on because there's been so much sorrow for both of us during our lives apart. I don't want anymore! I can't stand anymore! I won't accept any more!" Jett put down her glass. He put down his. The room was aglow with the soft light of the candles. He pulled her close. They were standing in their underwear. "If we play our cards right we don't have to worry about it. We just have to plan it right." He said. "Now it's time for us to eat and let's have a little wine so you can be a little bit looser for me to sketch you in that gorgeous birthday suit of yours." She took a piece of pizza and they began to eat. "You put anchovies on this!" Jett said kind of making a face. "If you don't want them just take them off, I'll eat them." said the doctor wolfing down a piece of pizza. She started taking off the offending anchovies and put them all on his side of the pizza carton. "Jett if you would just try them I bet you would like them, their little salty at first but so is..." She looked at him. He knew he better not say the next few words he had planned to say. "You think I have not read that?” She said grousing a little. He went and sat on the bed trying not to chuckle. He had this wide smile on his face while he was eating his pizza. "Oh you'll do Miss Wallace. You'll do!" She was eating pretty fast too because she was hungry also having not much food since last night and not much at the restaurant she was famished. "Well there's one thing for certain is you certainly can set a mood in a room. It's actually very beautiful in here with all the new light dancing on the walls from the votive candles." She looked around the room and she shook her head yes. He had just finished the first piece when he dived into a second. Jett was also diving into her second and she wasn't caring much about the anchovies this time. She took her wine glass and up ended it. "You're going to be drunk." He said a smile on his face. "All I'm doing this evening is probably sketching you because I have nothing left to give you. I gave you everything I had this afternoon." He said as she finished her other piece of pizza and poured them both for wine. Jett had stayed topless and it was for reason because she liked the way he looked at her. It was a look of a man enamored with a gorgeous woman. She had on a black thong and it was Lace. He had planned just to keep her in that but he wondered if he should just draw all of her. "Now don't drink all the wine some for when we're sketching. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this. I used to love to draw. The last time I did any drawing I had to use a device called the chameleon arch, rewrite my DNA, and become human for a while because aliens were after me to consumer my energy so they wouldn't die. I met a nurse. I sketched her but not nude. No, I don't think Joan would have gone for that. It was in 1913 Britain. I would not give you two Shilling's to be human I'm glad I'm from Gallifrey, not mortal and here with you. Would you happen to have some art supplies?” He asked. “I've got some.” she said as she put her hand in to her bag and brought out her canvas bag of art supplies. It had everything in it for him sketch her. His had been long since lost since he didn't have time to do it anymore and no one really to sketch. He could've sketched Rose, Martha, and Donna but it had never occurred to him. Each one of these women were very important to him but not as important as Jett was going to be. He sat down, in his underwear, in the chair across from her so that when she finally did pose the Eiffel tower was in the background just outside their window. "So my dear if you will, sit on the bed for me?" she got on the bed. He put on his glasses. “Legs under you, Yes, Now put both of your hands on your head, fingers though your hair. Oh that's right. Arch your back. Good, Good. Look at me. Tilt your head Luv. Ooh.” He said as she looked at him. “Well Darling you nailed the look I wanted on your face.” He said a little stammer let out. It had all the heat of last night’s shag in the ladies loo. Actually it was the exact look she had given him right before he took her. “Um, perfect.” he said trying to contain himself. “Now hold that thought.” She said as he started his sketch. He didn't talk much just sketched. He was still trying to contain himself. About a half hour went by and he told her to move some. He handed her, her wine glass. She lay on the bed across it. He looped his index fingers around the sides of her thong and took it off. “Johnny you could have said take your thong off.” She said. “And what would be the fun in you taking your own thong off?” He asked. “Unless you did that bumpety bump. I completely forgot that.” He said pitching her, her thong back. Besides it just as much fun you putting it on and taking it off. Come on Babe do it for me.” He asked. “Lord.” She said rolling her eyes. “You’re crazy you know that. Puttin' on my thong and taking it off just so you can.....”He stuck his lip out. “I don't see you doing anything naughty?” she said. “Not yet Luv. Now, Do the Bumpty bump for me Please.” He said sitting there looking like he was waiting with baited breath. “Please. Then do few pushes like you did earlier.” He said as she brought the thong over her hips and slung her hips over and under and over like a stripper. Then she did a grind on his crotch. “Jesus, God in heaven.” He said. Breathing hard. Come here you naughty girl.” He said. He took her hand and placed it on his crotch. “So much for your gonna have to give me rain check.” She said arching her eyebrow at him. “The only way I am able to do it is you. You are my driving force.” He said. “Well I am something or other. I guess.” She said getting back into position. “I'm giving you a break Darlin'. I'm a little bit out of juice for that too. I think it's time we just admired each other and not have to go at it so hard. I'm kinda like you. We've been at each other since Saturday morning.” She said as he drew her. "I think you're right Jett. I hope to do you justice on this portrait. Because this is the way I see you." He said smiling at her. "No, no one's ever sketched me, painted me, or taken my photograph." She said. “So I'm the lucky Bloke to get to do it first.” said the doctor. “Wait a minute I need to do something.” As he got up and went to the ice bucket, to get a piece of ice and walked over to her. "Do you want the ice, or do you want my mouth?" He asked looking at her slyly. The ice dripping from his hand. "Oh, I think I want your mouth. You can try that first. As he put his glasses on his head, and took the ice put it in his mouth and spat it out in his hand. The he took a nipple into his mouth used his tongue and got the other nipple into his mouth used his tongue again and watched her lovely face change. She threw her head back and let out an audible “oh”. “Now Luv. Just hold that thought as I do some sketching right here. I want every detail to be real.” He said as he went back over and dragged the chair over closer. He put his glasses back on his eyes and put the ice in his wine glass that was now empty. She hadn't moved. “Blimey Luv, When I said hold that thought you held it very well.” He said admiring the view he had. “How are you keeping the thought so long?” He asked picking his work in progress back up. “I'm replaying last night.” She said. “Which time.” he asked looking over the paper at her. “The Ladies room at Ariel's.” She said. “You just went British wolf on me.” She said. “Darling, I'm not British.” He said. “She looked confused. “What?” She asked. “I'm same as you Gallifreyian. Well, technically I am full Gallifreyian. You have Azurian in you. Now I could go further with that one but I won’ t right now.” as he put the pencil behind his ear and took out her charcoal. “But you talk...”He finished her sentence. “Yes, I do and I do a very good Scottish Brogue too. Plus I'm taking on your drawl too. I think it's because Gallifrey has the same accent as England. They are parallel to Great Britain in many ways.” He said as he started to transform the sketch into a portrait. Blending the charcoal where he needed it with his finger. “I'm almost done Luv.” He said. “I think I've done a pretty good job and done Luv.” He said. “Come here my Gorgeous woman and see how I see you.” he said as she got off the bed and bent over the chair. She gasped looked at him and looked at the portrait. He pulled her into is lap. “I'm, I'm. I look like this?” She asked. “To me you do. I think to most sane people you do.” He said. “But this can't be me. This woman is extraordinary. Well, you're that and much more too Luv. I take it you like it.” He said as she was still looking it over. “It looks like a photograph and been put though a sketch program. It's as extraordinary as the man who sketched it. Yes it's Extraordinary.” She said. He put down the sketch book and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately. She took his glasses and sat them on the table. “Let's go on to bed. We can just lay close tonight.” She said. “Yeah, like that is likely to happen.” He winked. "Why wouldn't it? If you can keep your hands off of me I can certainly keep my hands off you." He looked at her slyly. “That sounds like a double dog dare." He said as she got up off his lap. "I don't think it really is. I think we just need to go to bed because we would have to get up early in the morning. If we're to get breakfast for we going get Donna to go to the library." She went over to the bed and lay down. “We can’t risk going down to the planet yet. I have to now the Vashta Nerada are gone or dead.” He said. “Ok. Let’s talk about it in the morning.” She said. “Ok.” He said. Her arms were over her head. He just looked at her. He took off his underwear got in bed with her. He kissed her she rolled over to him. "And you don't want me to even please you with my hands. Oh I can do that you know I can." He said moving a straight hair away and over her ear. "Well instead of you pleasing me how about me pleasing you for a change. I've done it before. I didn't get any complaints out of my ex." she said with an eager grin on her face. "You want to try? I doubt if you'll get a drop out of him but if you're willing to give it a go?" She looked at him smile and ran her hand down his body till she got to his manhood. He was already getting stiff in her hand but when she took hold of him and it leapt to attention. He already knew how her hands felt when it was just her pumping on him. He didn't know what her mouth would feel like on him. He rolled over on his back and let her get comfortable as well as himself. He propped himself up as to watch her ministrations. Votive candles still glowed. She kissed down his chest to his stomach to his manhood. When her mouth enveloped it he let out an audible gasp because it'd been so long since anyone had offered to give him pleasure like that. “Oh, Another thing you are SO good at.” He said as his face began to take on what his body felt. He force himself not to close his eyes. He ran is hands though her hair. “Oh Jett. I-I Oh, Oooh.” Then she used her tongue on the tip. He just looked a bit helpless. “You’re not fooling me.” She said taking the length of it in. “Oh Babe I was wrong on the dry part. Mount me! Now!” He ordered a bit of a growl showing up. “Inside you.” He said as she quickly stopped and did as he asked. He had the pools back in his eyes. Now it was his face awash with passion. She road him like she had wanted too. Bareback. “My fine Chestnut stallion.” She said enjoy every minute of his building “Darlin' Look here in my eyes. “She said as he opened his eyes and looked at her. She straightened up put her hair up with her hands and arched her back. The angle had changed and the feeling was different She began to grab him with her muscles inside. “Oh Jett I didn't know.” He began. “Oh Baby! He said reaching for her breasts as she went up and down on him. “She was having so much fun that all her pleasure was because of his. Jett looked at him awash with the pleasure that she was giving him. She looked in his eyes and she knew he was close. He couldn't speak. He could barely sound out noise. She allowed him to fondle her that was getting them both closer. “I'm close.” she said as he shook his head and let out a guttural yes. “Oh God Jett.” He put his hands on her hips and just watched his gorgeous woman undo him under her. He looked at her gorgeous face much like his a mess with pleasure. When she started cuming she squeezed him the right way and there was no keeping it in any longer. “My Love! He shouted. ”Oh My Love!” He shouted again. That pushed her over the edge. One more grab and she was moaning loudly. They were both still cuming. The neighbors were beating on the wall again and cursing in French. As the passion ebbed the neighbors started to get rowdy beating on the wall harder. She dismounted and rolled over on her back. Both of them sweaty and out of breath. “I'm marrying a real cowgirl. From the state of Texas.” He said smiling over at her. He groped for her hand and she, his. “You said I was from Gallifrey. ”She said. “Well you were raised in Texas. It was one of my better moves." He said looking over at her, her hand in his. "I love you Johnny." Jett said as he squeezed her hand. "I love you too Jett." he said. Both of them lit up like the 4th of July. He still heard banging on the walls. He yelled at them to piss off in French. They heard a door slam and feet walking up towards their door. Then a very loud beating on the door. There was a line of swearwords coming out of the man's mouth he sounded awfully young to be talking so big. The doctor put on his pants and threw her his shirt and answered the door. When he opened the door he saw a young kid a lot taller and bigger than him at the door. The bed was positioned to where you can see it from the door but just she was sitting with her legs under her like she had posed the doctor looked at him "What the hell do you want." he said in French. "I'm busy with my lady." The young man looked behind him and saw Jett sitting on the bed. She smiled and waved at him. "Jett don't give him any ideas." Jett looked at the young man and smiled. There she was still dripping with sweat and glowing just like the doctor was. The young man looked at both of them and said “My God what are you to taking to do that?" He asked. The young man started backing away and running down the hall back to his room. The doctor had a few choice words to say under his breath and he came back into the room and shut the door. "Jett why didn't you take the glow off of us before I answered the door you know how dangerous that is for us!" He said taking off his pants. "Yes I know. But I wanted to use that so he would go away. You have to pick your battles with this. I didn't want to waste the nice glow on taking it off of us after we had enjoyed each other so much. I worked my hind end off for that glow. I wasn't about to waste it on the snot nosed kid." She said crossing her arms. The doctor softened as he realized that he was wrong. He wasn't going to fight her at least on this. He took her in his arms started peeling off his shirt on her and said "I'm sorry you're right. I enjoyed every minute of you making love to me and that is what that was my darling. You not only turned me inside out you made me come undone. You are my gorgeous brunette Goddess. I'll never find another woman like you. You are brilliant!" He said kissing her. “It doesn't take you long to get the hang of things. I'm so lucky.” The doctor said. “I've never had a woman go to the trouble of making love to me. As much as I loved Celia....may she rest in peace. I'm about to have a wife again. I'm going to have to refer to her by her name now and my daughter's too. “I thought it was just one daughter.” Jett said. “I had one forcibly cloned. But she was killed. I don't talk about her because, well hum I don't know why. I didn't know her very well. Cute little thing, perky, blond. Loved to run. Donna named her Jenny. I'm going to quote Forest Gump here and say, That's All I have to say about that.” He said. He got out of bed and blew all the votive candles out. It's Midnight my love, if you’re not tired I am enough for both of us. Right now all I want to do is take you in my arms. Us to settle down and sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, and I'm and idiot. I never asked if you'd go to the library.” He said. “Oh stop it! It's done and I was meant to go in order to help sort out things. Donna is my friend too and we both want her to find Lee. He's there.” Jett said trying to get him to settle down. “I'm really tired but satisfied. Not too bad for a newly made non virgin.” Jett said. “Oh no I have to go to the sand box.” “What?” He asked chuckling. She got up and went to the bathroom, washed her hands and came to back to him. He had his arms out and she got back in bed with him. He brought the covers over them and embraced her. Darling I am a very lucky man. You are amazing. I haven't been so satisfied in all my life but, we need some rest who knows what is going to happen tomorrow.” He said like a kid in a candy store. His eyes wide with excitement. “Your excited. I mean really and here I am being cautious. Boy you have needed me for a long time.” She said as he pulled her into his arms. “I sure have. Even Donna said I needed someone to keep me out of trouble. She did her best but was unable to finish the job since she got exposed to all that energy from my hand. Let's get to sleep and try to get there early, and pick up Donna. I sure hope we can help her find him. They were married in the mainframe of a computer actually was the brain of a child that had died I'll let you in on everything in the morning." She cuddled up to him and he put his arms around her and she around him. She could hear his hearts beating. “I love you Johnny.” She said cuddling up to him. “I love you too Jett.” They drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms happy in the knowledge they had finally found one another. The telephone rang early it was 8 o’clock when the doctor rolled over leaving Jett behind and she rolled over to her side of the bed. He groped for the phone and finally found it on the fifth ring. “John Smith.” he answered. “Thank you for letting me know goodbye.” He said on the side of the bed and ran his hands over his face. He looked over at the brunette that was lying in bed next to him.” Luv, that was downstairs it’s 8 o’clock. We are going to have to get moving.” He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom splashed water on his face, came back to bed and started to tickle her to wake her up. “Quit Johnny!” She laughed as he quit tickling her and put his arms around her. “Johnny I got to go to the bathroom.” she said as she got up and ran to the bathroom. “Well that’s one way to get you up Luv.” He said with an evil grin. “Did you sleep well?” He asked as she came back to bed, threw back the covers and sat facing him across his lap. They were both naked. “I slept like a baby. And you?” She said. “I slept well too….My word woman are you about to drain me dry again!” He said smiling. “No I just like to ride my Chestnut stallion every chance I get. I love the way you feel, your skin against mine. That hardness you get after little persuasion.” She said putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly. Her eyes meaning all business. “Now I didn’t start this. But I’ll be damned if I don’t finish it.” He said. “So you want to do some work? Well I’ll let you, I enjoyed your riding me last night. Looks like I’m getting a morning ride too.” He said kissing her. Seriously though, we really need to find Lee McAvoy today. Because I’ve got to go and see your sheriff this afternoon at the latest.” He said as she ground against him. “Oh my God Jett we’d better hurry if we are going to meet her by 11am in Chiswick.” He said throwing his arms around her. “Wicked, wicked woman. Oh how did you manage that?” He asked his face in a knowing grin. She had managed to take him in without moving much. “Those thighs of yours Oh My God.” he said. She changed her position. She put her hands on the head board and took him for a short morning ride. He kissed her and finally couldn’t not stand to move any longer letting her do her magick. He would come to love being taken by her. He hadn’t had much of that in his life and she was an easy study especially when sex was the subject. He was happy to know this filly was broken in. They were both really close and people were banging the walls again. But they didn’t care. This time there was beating on the door. They finished their morning delight and The doctor was in no hurry to answer the door. The weird thing is someone was beating on the door still. This time it was Piss off in French and some giggles out of his Brunette Goddess. “Doctor.” Came a female voice. “Donna?” He called out. “Yes I just couldn’t wait.” Donna said. “I know I came at a bad time and I know I should have called.” She said. “Give us a moment Donna.” The doctor said Jett dismounting. “Why…” He began. “We were done. She just wants to get a move on.” Jett said putting on some clothes. He put on some clothes too and answered the door. Donna had apology written on her face and started with “I’m sorry. But I’m in just as much hurry to get my man as you are to be with Jett.” Donna sat down on their bed and cried. “I miss him so much. I ache for him.” Jett put her arms around her. “Well, then let’s have about an hour and we’ll go get him. The doctor said. “If I couldn’t have my Jett I’d be chomping at the bit too. I think Jett and I know how you feel. Tell you what there is a café across the street. Could you wait over there for us to clean up and we’ll all get a little breakfast. Then we go right after.” The doctor said. ”Ok. Oh and mother woke up and was just peachy. Just as sweet as she could be. Thank you Jett. I feel we will find him if you go.” Donna said hugging Jett. “I’m sorry I butted in on well. Anyway.” Donna said a bit sheepish. “We just didn’t know it was you.” The doctor said. “We will be with you in an hour at the most.” Said the doctor hugging Donna. “Again I’m sorry for busting in on your private time. It won’t happen again.” Said Donna. The doctor looked knowingly at Donna. “Ah, never say never.” He said as Jett went to the door with her. The two women hugged. Jett passed her some energy to help with the anxiety. “Did you know you two are glowing?” Said Donna. “Yes.” Said the Doctor. “We actually don’t know why. I also know that I have absorbed some of her powers being with her.” Donna looked surprised. “I’m never going to worry how it looks ever again. I love Jett. I love being with her in every way. I’m not ashamed of it either. We know how you feel.” Said the doctor. See you in about an hour.” Donna smiled and walked down the hall. Jett shut the door. “I wonder how she got here.” Jett asked. “Probably the metro line from London to Paris.” The doctor said. “Again you didn’t take the glow off.” Jet crossed her arms. “Donna knows who we are. I am not worrying about it.” The doctor smiled and embraced her. “Jett really, you would know if I was mad.” He said hugging her then giving her a kiss. “I think you will know when I’m mad.” He nodded. “Yep and I hope to God I never find myself there again.” They got ready the doctor asked Jett to get his suit and tie and off white converses ready. She wore a nice tank top and a pair of white shorts the length approved by her man. They gathered their things and put everything in her bag. The looked around the room. “Well it was really an amazing weekend, one I will remember the rest of my life.” She said as he may have laid the wrapped his hand around hers. He smiled and looked at her. “A wonderful beginning to a wonderful beginning. I wouldn’t have this any other way my love.” He said squeezing her hand. “We’ll come back and actually see more of the city. We got caught up in each other.” He said as he drew her up into his arms. ”I think they will be lighting the fire for our cremation and we will still be caught up in each other.” She said as they took a last look around. He smiled and looked at her. “If fate smiles my love. If fate smiles.” He said this time. “Hey you took my line.” She said. “It’s a good one. I didn’t think you would mind.” He said as they walked to the door and out of the room and walked to the Elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

After they had given back the key to the hotel room, they walked across the street to the little café and saw Donna sitting outside. She was staring out into space it seemed. She had already bought herself coffee as she rested her head on her hand. The doctor asked if she would like anything for breakfast. Perhaps a croissant or a pastry inside the café. She declined him saying that she was too nervous and afraid they would not find Lee. Jett sat of this is this is I do know it was to be like this you know in breakfast. It didn’t take long for him to emerge with the breakfast. He sat down and passed out the coffee and croissants. They ate breakfast quickly and went to the Tardis. He opened it using the remote that Jett had given him. “Dr. where did you get that?” asked Donna. “Jett gave it to me.” Said the doctor smiling at Jett. “Doctor you’ve needed one of those for a long time.” Said Donna as they went inside the Tardis. “Yes, I know. I’ve gotten a lot of things that I needed for a while this weekend.” He said winking at Jett. Jett looked at him with a knowing grin. “I hope I can be as happy as you and the doctor.” Donna said half smiling. “That’s our wish for you and Lee, Donna. Well ladies we’re off to the 51st century. I guess I need to tell Jett exactly what we are going to have to do. Because we cannot go into the library it’s too dangerous. We don’t know if the Vashta Nerada, are still there. They are microscopic swarming carnivorous organisms, also known as the Piranha of the air.” Said the doctor starting up the Tardis and flipping some switches. She started to groan, gasp, and wheeze. “This place hasn’t changed much at all.” Donna said. She sat on the bench seat behind control panel and so did Jett. “We’ll find him.” Jett said holding Donna’s hand. “I hope this time we can find him. There was so much chaos that day with having only a day and 4200 people to place. He has a stutter. If that helps” Donna said. “I’m sure this time. I have pretty good instincts.” Said Jett. “She has excellent instincts.” Said the doctor. “She’s too modest. Don’t let the lady you fool you.” The doctor said smiling at Jett. “I have a feeling about Jett that this time we will find him. And it will be because of her. I do agree with you we probably shouldn’t go down into the library we really don’t know the Vashta Nerada are still there. Those were some scary times and your friend River Song giving her life to save yours.” The doctor looked sad. “I didn’t even know her but she sure seemed to know me. She was a bit too familiar with me, she came from my future. It wasn’t easy for me to watch somebody die. She knew me so well and I just didn’t know who she was. Weird stuff follows me just like it follows Jett. King and Queen of the weird stuff.” The doctor said. “You didn’t tell me about her.” Jett said. “Nothing to tell. I said she was from my future. But that is not likely to happen if things go the way we hope. Or it might happen to the next doctor after we separate. It’s not happening to me. Let’s not get into this right now. Please Luv.” He said pointing to Donna with his eyes. “Ok, your right. Everything now is likely to be different now.” She said feeling a bit uneasy. Telepathically though he knew she was worried. “Luv we’ll work it out.” He said. “Don’t worry.” A few minutes later and they were in orbit around The Library Planet. Jett’s Android started to ring. The identification said CAL. “That’s the mainframe go ahead and answer it Jett.” Said the doctor. Jett had one of the first androids a Galaxy S. She answered it and put it on speakerphone. “Hello Doctor?” Cal began. “Yes CAL, it’s me, Donna Nobel and Jett Wallace. Jett is my Fiancé.” The doctor said making introductions. “Hello I’m CAL What can I do for you?” CAL asked. “Donna is still looking for Lee McAvoy. Her husband when she was in the mainframe.” Said the doctor. We were wondering if you could check again with Jett helping you” Said the doctor. Suddenly, Jett put her hands on the Tardis. She then appeared to be in RIM sleep with her eyes moving side to side. “I’ve made contact with Jett. We are going over the records and destinations from that day. An hour went by and nothing. “CAL is Jett ok hooked up this long too you?” He asked. “Yes, we are going over the records all of them carefully. Jett’s nice Doctor.” Said CAL. “We think so.” Said the doctor. “Yes, we do.” Said Donna. Just then Jett started feeding in the coordinates to where Lee was into the Tardis. “I had better let her go. I’ve never had a humanoid life form hooked to me this long. I don’t want to hurt her.” She said “and I really like Jett. She’s very kind. She’s been in the mainframe with me. She’s even talked to people here.” Said CAL. “I think that is where she got the information. One of my friends and I think one of yours. River Song.” CAL said. The doctor looked a little terrified. Jett stood up opened her eyes and had a blank stare but looked right at the doctor. “Hello Sweetie.” Jett’s mouth moved but River’s Voice was coming out. “River?” The Doctor said. “Yes, Pretty Boy. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. Thank you for putting me in the mainframe. I’m staying here because I have a life now here with my Doctor in the virtual world. I wanted to say thank you by helping Jett find Lee for Donna. Oh, and I have given her information to help you do what you want to do concerning your separation from the next doctor. You need not go into oblivion. There is a way it can be done. I’m grateful for you saving me. I owe you a great debt and if you need any more help please come and ask.” Said River. “Thank You River. We appreciate it.” The doctor said. “Thank you also for uploading my journal and putting it in hide. Jett is a wonderful and good person. Cherish her.” River said. “I will River. Every day of my life.” Said the doctor. “Goodbye Doctor and Thank you again.” CAL and River let go of Jett and the doctor caught her as she was about to fall on the floor. Jett had actually been mentally inside the mainframe. The letting go was hard. The doctor carried Jett back to his bed. “Doctor.” Said CAL. The doctor came back out. “Yes CAL.” The doctor asked. “Jett will be fine. Just let her rest. Put the Tardis on Auto pilot. She will take you to where Lee is.” Said CAL. “Tell Jett Good bye. Good luck to you all.” CAL hung up Jett’s Phone. “Well if that wasn’t one of the strangest..” Donna began’. “We’ll find him and Donna Jett’s been in the mainframe. I’m actually worried about Jett having stayed so long in there.” He said. “She’ll be fine CAL said so. Besides I was I there about half a day or more and I’m fine.” Said Donna. “I hope so.” Said the doctor. “Johnny?” The doctor heard Jett. Jett was trying to get out of bed. The doctor looked at her sternly. “Stay there until we get to our destination.” She started to resist. The doctor only had to look at her and she stayed on the bed. “You don’t know what this has done to you. I know you are a powerful being but there are limits to everyone’s power.” He said sitting on the bed with her. He held her hand. “I’m worried about you. Your conscious was in that mainframe awhile. I’m worried what may have come back with you.” He said. “I’m fine. Nothing but knowledge came back with me. I just hope it doesn’t work like Star Trek and I lose the knowledge.” She said. “No, I don’t think you will. You’re not human either. I’m so proud of you jumping in and doing things. You’re a hands-on person. You genuinely care for people. You go to great lengths to get the job done. Your just like me in many ways. How did I get so lucky and I fall literally in your lap? When I fell for you I fell hard, I’m never going to be the same. But, that is really a good thing Jett. I was too hard and unyielding.” He said hugging her. Donna came back to see about Jett. “Knock Knock.” Donna said tentatively. “How is she?” Asked Donna. “I’m fine.” Jett said still in an embrace with the doctor. He wasn’t letting her go so fast. She tried to end the embrace and he just kept holding her. “Not so fast my Brilliant Brunette Goddess.” He said. “I’m needing a refill. You need a refill too. Pull up a chair Donna. We are all family here. I’m trying to help her with her energy too. I’m glad I can. She goes to so much trouble for others. I’m lucky I can give her back what she has lost. Little repayment for all she’s given me so far.” He said as Jett and himself started to glow. “You two are glowing again.” Donna said. “I guess it’s going to be this way. To tell you the truth I love it and I love her.” He said as Jett started to get heavy on him. “She’s out Doctor.” Donna said quietly. He smiled kissed her forehead and the doctor got up carefully and she rolled over on the 3/4th bed. He put her legs up on the bed. Then he put a throw over her and Donna followed him out of his room. “We’ll let her rest. No telling what she went through in the mainframe.” The doctor said. “It’s all because she risked going into the mainframe for me. She’s brave.” Said Donna. “And I am so very grateful.” The doctor hugged Donna. You are my best friend. I did the only thing I knew to do.” He said. “I know, it just took Jett to finish things.” Donna said. “Someone greater than both of us.” The doctor said. “Yes. Someone greater. Indeed.” Said Donna. An hour the Tardis stopped and orbited a planet in the Ceberon System.   
The doctor was working on Jett’s Android to give her Universal and interdimensional roaming. He was flipping through the pictures showing Donna what they’d seen on their weekend. “We ran into Jack and Martha and Mickey. We had a wonderful time.” The doctor said. I haven’t had a vacation in about 300 years. Well not like this one. Come to think of it I’ve never actually had a vacation like this one.” He said slipping her cell back in to her bag. “I’m glad you found her. She’s already brought you back to life.” Donna said smiling at him. The doctor thought about that. “Pretty much. I feel whole again. So, time to give you the same chance I got. I really should check on her. No one I know has ever attempted this before.” He said and turned to go and check. When he opened the door, she was sitting up on the bed. She looked up at him.” “How do you feel Darling?” He asked sitting down with her. “Much better now. It’s not going to be like Star Trek I’ll get to keep my knowledge. CAL told me I would. Because you repaired the data core.” Jett said. “Why didn’t you get me up. I know exactly where Lee is.” Jett walked down to the bathroom and freshened up. I’ll be there in a minute.” She said. “I thought you might need some time to recuperate for the lack of a better word.” He said. “We don’t have time for that Darlin’. She was about to put on some lipstick. “Go and get Donna. She needs to look her best.” Jett said. “Before you put on that lipstick….” He made her turn around. “You want a kiss.” She said. “Yep.” He said smiling kind of a smirk at her. She grabbed his tie and brought him too her.” I love you.” She said as he enveloped her in his arms. Donna came around the corner crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “We don’t have time for this.” They let go of each other. “I love you too Jett. But I think we’d better go. Jett fixed her lipstick. “Donna you want to look your best for Lee. She said leading the doctor out of the bathroom holding his hand. “Yes, I do.” She said as they changed their places in the bathroom and hall. “Donna, really I’m sorry.” Said the Doctor. “I know but you two Shag more than I have seen any other couple. My word you are both barking mad for each other!” Donna said. “You’ll be the same way in a few minutes.” The doctor said. “Blimey, going back is going to be difficult with both couples….” The doctor said. “Getting busy?” Asked Jett. “Yeah.” He said scratching his head. “I can put another room on easy. Privacy for us all and the Tardis can take us back on auto pilot. I plan on letting Donna go in first we stay back and maybe come back here. “I figure..” She pulled him into his room. “Oye Jett.” He said scrambling to catch up. “What does that mean anyway?” Asked Jett. “Listen up. That’s what it means. Like you say Hey.” He said. “Well, you two do I have to get a bucket of water?” Donna asked. The doctor chuckled. “I wouldn’t throw stones if I were you Donna. No I wouldn’t.” The doctor said putting his arm around Jett. “Give it, oh about 30 minutes and we’ll have to do the same with you and Lee.” The doctor said. “Let’s go. You and Jett will have plenty of time for slap and tickle when I find Lee. They came in for a landing and hid the Tardis. They went to an apartment complex and went upstairs to his apt. “Stay with me you two.” She said. “Please.” She said looking really scared behind them, as they walked up the steps and knocked on the door. One of his neighbors was out getting the paper and Mail. “Are you looking for Lee?” The man asked. “Yes, Lee McAvoy.” Donna said. “He’s at the speech center in town. It’s an inpatient facility. 1226 East Greenly in Chiswick. “We’ll look at the GPS on my phone.” Jett said. “Thank You!” Donna said. “Your welcome.” Said the Neighbor. “Oh, are you Donna? Lee said to be on the lookout for her.” The neighbor asked. “Yes, Yes that’s me.” Donna said. “I’m glad you came. Good luck to you.” He said and went back into the house. “I think we have another parallel to London.” The doctor said. Let’s get back onto the Tardis and see. They got back to the Tardis and he looked at the city they were in. “Yes, London exactly. “Here’s the address and directions.” Jett said giving the doctor her cell. “Thank you Babe.” He said kissing her hand. “You’re welcome Darlin’.” Jett said smiling. “It’s real isn’t it.” Donna said without reservation. “What us? Jett and I? Yes Donna. She’s not just a toy but she does that really well too.” He said smiling and moving his eyebrows. Jett smacked his butt. “Just keep that up and you’ll get a smacked bottom yourself young lady.” He said. “Donna, as much as I have suffered with things going wrong with that aspect of my life I will share one private thing with you. I just want Jett. Jett is a part of me now. There would be trouble if someone was to do something to take her away. You’d see a Warlord Time Lord. Hell, would reign down on that individual.” The doctor said. “Oh, and that goes for me too.” Jett said. “Wow, remind me not to piss you two off. I’m glad you are on my side.” Said Donna.   
They got to the clinic and asked to see Lee McAvoy. Lee was in speech therapy but they would let them wait and tell him he had visitors. They sat and waited. Finally, 30 minutes later Donna saw him walking down the hall. She got up and ran to him. He saw her and ran to her. The doctor started to walk off after her. Jett got hold of the back of is suit coat. “Nope.” She said. “Ah, ok got it Darling.” The doctor said. They watched as they ran into each other’s arms and kissed right there. “Blimey! Get a room.” The doctor said. “I think she was telling us too earlier. “I don’t know Darling she has no room to talk now! They really should go to his room.” Jett and the doctor looked at each other and turned around. “Blimey! They said to one another. Jett’s cell was ringing. “Come for tea at 4pm. Gotta go Love you both.” She said.  
Jett and the Doctor where walking back to the Tardis. “You do realize you are on another planet and most likely a parallel world.” He asked Jett. Jett looked at him. “That’s right. So, if this is like London then they have the eye that we didn’t get too.” She said. “Babe, would you like to be a tourist today? Oh damn, the sheriff. I wonder if I can reach Texas from here?” He asked. She gave her cell phone to him. He called the sheriff’s office. Sheriff Mercer was not in and wouldn’t be until Wednesday. The Doctor left a message that he’d been called back to London on a family emergency and would be back in Texas as soon as the emergency was taken care of. “Well Luv I’d better change. I’m getting used to wearing human clothes.” He said as they stopped at the Tardis for him to change. He rummaged around in her purse for a polo shirt and a pair of shorts. She found the herring bone coat hung it up and dried and repaired it while he was changing his clothes. “Thanks for fixing that coat. It’s one of my favorites. He gave her a quick snog. “Rationing kisses?” She asked. “No dear, He said but if I do much more than that we won’t go out and walk around. I don’t want you thinking that sex is ALL I want from you. I want you to help me get a training program together, so I’m a little cut. Well like you are.” He said pulling his shirt sleeve up. “There is nothing wrong with your body.” She said. “I’m glad you think so but I’d like to be a bit more.” She interrupted. “Buff?” She asked. “Yes, and no drugs or those shakes.” He said. “You’ll never see me doing those. They are dangerous. If you eat right and exercise you got it. Sure, I’ll help you. Do you want to try some gymnastics?” She asked. We’ll see I want to watch you do some first. You know what a Voyeur I am.” He said as he did try and embrace her. “I thought we might get some street food for lunch and see what parallels this London and the other are. We do need to be careful because it’s possible there are things here they don’t have there. Just be watchful. Want me to match on the shirt again. I kind of liked doing it.” He said as she came into his room. She touched the shirt and it became blue like her tank. “Do you suppose I could do that? He asked. “You can try.” She said. “So, do I think anything? Touch it a certain way?” He asked running his hand down to her breast. When he grazed it the nipple came up. “You are awful. Just give it a try.” She said popping his hand with hers. He tried again and it went to orange. Then he put it back in blue. “Your powers are growing.” She said as he hugged her. “I wonder why though. Suddenly, I have active powers from, from.” He was unsure what to call what they were doing. “Sleeping with? Making love?” She said. “Well we are NOT doing much sleeping.” He winked at her. “But you have been making love to me. The first time I was making love to you. Gallifreyians call it Shagging just like the British do. But it’s not quite that it means more. At least to me when it concerns you.” He said. “The one thing it’s not is Fucking, ah well we have done that too in the Ladies Loo.” She took his hand. “I like the word shagging. It kind of denotes you’re having fun.” Jett said as they locked up the Tardis. “It kind of does at that.” He said. They walked down the street and went down to the London Eye. Things really had changed for Jett. She wasn’t afraid any longer she was with him and together they would be unbeatable. They waited in line and finally walked on to the London Eye. You could see all of London. They stood there looking out over the city he had his hands on her shoulders then around her waist. He pointed out landmarks as they moved around the capsule they were in. It got to the top and she was fine. “Luv, are you ok? I mean it is pretty high up.” He said as she settled herself right under his arm. She hugged him. “No, I’m fine, you’re here.” She said looking up at him. “My God, you just take my breath away.” He said holding her tighter. His face held a lot of light now. He was getting caught up in her. They were looking at each other. “Better stop this.” He said telepathically. “Yeah better.” She said. “There’s nowhere to…” He began. “So, stop it Johnny.” She said and she popped him on his butt with her hand. “I think you rather fancy my bum.” He said smiling. They were talking by telepathy. “Yes, it’s amazing.” She said. “Well I will say we have much in common with the amazing part.” The doctor said. They enjoyed the view and the other view over parallel London. “You hungry Luv?” He asked. “Matter of fact I am.” She said as they had made it back to the bottom and walked out of the capsule. “I’m sure they will have something. Jett, what kind of food do you like. I’m sorry we both just got caught up in each other that’s for sure but now it’s time to learn what we like out of bed, or the Loo or where ever we find ourselves.” The doctor said. “Fish and chips are great I love the malt vinegar or is that just in Texas?” She asked. “That’s the old way and the way I like it too. Ok what else?” He asked. “Indian food. Not too hot but interesting. I love the veggie dumplings with the yogurt sauce.” She said. “Malai Kofta Curry. One of my all time favorites. I’ll have to take you out to India now.” He said sounding excited at her food choices. “I’ll try anything once.” She said. “I’d say.” He said and winked at her. “You’d look amazing in a Sari. An emerald green one to match those gorgeous eyes of yours. He was beginning to get that glazed look again. “Your starting that glazed look again. “Yep.” He said. “The one where soon my clothes are going to be off and yours too.” Yep. He said again. “I rather fancy the feeling. I was imagining you in a Sari of all things. Nothing weird or kinky just an emerald Sari and some Indian sandals with a tikka on your forehead. You really should quit winking at me. I’m beginning to really fancy you winking at me.” He said holding her hand a little tighter. “You have quite the imagination. I’m not winking at you.” He took a very long breath in and let it out. Oh, now you are and smiling. Plus, crooking your index finger at me. “Come here Johnny, come and get me you love to mad fool, Blimey Jett.” He said and looked right at her. “Your…” Jett began her eyes big. “As a board My love.” Said the doctor. “I thought you were going to feed me.” She said. “Um, yes. But he’s got other ideas.” The doctor said. “Get a grip.” She said. Slapping his hands which by now had started touching her like in the bedroom. “Exactly, which one Luv.” He asked. “Johnny, I’m fixin’…” He stopped his groping. “Where are my manners. Today is for exploring the outside world.” He said. “I’m sorry Jett. I tend to have a very vivid imagination. Especially around you. It seems.” He said his forehead bathed in perspiration. “I am really at your mercy and at your pleasure. Although I’d rather be at your pleasure because I know with that you’d be at my pleasure.” He said. “Or at our pleasure with each other.” She said. “Oh, quite right Luv. Now Food.” They found some fish and chips and walked toward the aquarium. “Johnny, wouldn’t it be bad manners to go in eating fish?” She asked. “Yes, most definitely. He said. He started chuckling. “I didn’t think about that. I’m glad you did.” He said as they sat outside and finished there. “I’m glad you were able to talk me out of that place myself in just now. I just lost control I’m sorry try not to do that again but you know it’s even harder when you have a brilliant brunette Goddess standing in front of you doing all these little things in your head mind you. Not thinking about what brilliant brunette Goddess is doing next to you.” The doctor said as they finished lunch threw away the papers that they had and wiped their hands on a towelette they were given. “Do you want to go see the fish?” he asked her. “Oh, I don’t know it’s getting kind of late. It will be tea time before we know it.” She said looking at her phone. There was a message on it. She called her voicemail up. It was Donna. And she wanted to meet back at the Tardis at 2 o’clock so they really wouldn’t have time to do much of anything. But they had had a fun time what they had done. “Well it looks like we will be going back to the Tardis rather than doing anything else. That might be a better idea. We might get in some slap and tickle before they get there.” The doctor said as they walked back to the Tardis. “It was fun. I had a good time I want to know that Johnny.” She said as they reached Tardis. Jett got out her cell phone again and dialed Donna. Of course, it went right to voicemail. “I just wanted to say Donna go and get things that he wants to bring with him you might want to go get them or let us know and we can help you pick them up. Please call back if you need some help.” Jett finished and hung up her cell. She went over to the doctor and put her arms around his neck. “Now where were we?” She asked as he started to get that feeling he had over at the aquarium. “If I remember correctly I was wearing an emerald Indian sari. I was winking at you, crooking my finger at you and telling you to come here Johnny my mad love fool. Blimey Jett!” Jett said as he looked down at her. “Now do you really want to start that rot up again. Because if we started it I would want to finish it and I’m not sure we have enough time for that. I think what’s about to happen is they’re going to start packing up a few things that he’s going to take with him. He is probably like me and doesn’t have a whole lot he really cares about but he has enough that he doesn’t want to leave. And that is what I’m going to do when I finally leave this Tardis. Because there will be a next doctor. And it will not be me. I will not be tha time lord any longer. I’m not real sure how I’ll be feeling about that. But it has to be. If I want my freedom, and I know I want you it has to be this way.” He gave her a kiss and held her hand got to the end of her fingertips and let it go. “Can we make a Tardis?” She asked. “Well yes but you have to get the seedpods. It’s almost time for that. They’re grown not built.” He said at her as if the idea was forming. “How long does it take to grow one? Could we build a greenhouse and then grow it there.” She asked. “Well your sheriff and your neighbor I don’t think we ought to until we are able to do something about them.” He said. “But after that I don’t see a problem. Once we get things settled with those two we probably can do anything we want. And no one will ever bother us again because your father’s friend will most likely be sheriff until election can be held. It would be nice to have another Tardis that way we can go anyplace we wanted in the whole universe and not have to worry about travel fees are airplanes are how to get through universes or other dimensions. We’re not in another dimension were still in the one that belongs to earth.” He said them sitting on the bench seat next to the console. “I didn’t think about that. It’s hard to do anything with the neighbor and sheriff up your ass and on it. I was afraid I was going to have to buy stock in KY.” She said crossing her arms. “You might still yet Luv.” He winked at her. “Your awful. Awfully good Doctor Smith.” She said. “Actually, having a name after doctor.” He said. “You have another name. The same one that River knew. She wanted to tell me that name. I told her not too because I wanted you to whispered that in my ear. I told her he might when it was time. That I didn’t want to push things there’s a reason why you haven’t told and I figure it is for my safety and yours.” He said as he put his arm around her. “What a smart woman you are. That’s exactly why. There was only one time in my life that I ever could have told anybody that name. And now is not one of those times. I hope I do get to tell you. But you must never call me by it. It has to do with time Lord code. You would understand because you are a Pagan and I do understand Pagan code whether you believe me or not. You know yourself that words have power. Power to even kill.” He said he held her other hand and he said yes I know.” she said as he entwined his fingers hers. “Yes, I know.” She said. “I have another name also I took my dedication about eight years ago to be a witch. For The like of better word. I never fit in with the Protestant Christian group. I’m not knocking it I just do not belong with it. I was raised Presbyterian. When I got to be about 20 I told my father that I couldn’t live as a Christian any longer that I had to find another path. It’s not that it didn’t suit me it just was wrong for me.” She said as he looked into her eyes. “So, what name did you pick?” The doctor asked. “Rhiannon Rose.” She said. He saw his reaction to the second name. “I don’t use it. I know that second one is painful. I’m sorry.” His face grew dark and held a seriousness she’d never seen. “We’ll I’ve done it now.” She said. “No Darling, You’ll know if I am mad. I think it’s a lovely name. I have my woman now. Rose never belonged to me. It’s ok.” He said grasping her hand. “Then what’s wrong? She asked. “I’m going to have to kill the master.” The Doctor said. “What?” She asked. “I’ve asked him to travel with me and he refused me several times he would have rather died literally, than to be with me in the Tardis for eternity.” The doctor said. “That would, be heaven. You and I being able to travel all over in this Tardis.” She said. “One man’s trash is another man’s treasure. Or in this case woman.” The doctor said. Him getting up putting his hands and on either side of her legs and looking at her. It was a great position to just swoop in and kiss her. “Jett I hadn’t planned on talking about this for a while but it looks like it’s time whether I liked it or not.” The doctor said. As Jett put her arms around his neck. “Whatever comes my Darlin’ I’ll be there and we will handle it together. You are not alone any more. It sounds as if this Master is a lost cause and sometimes you can’t fix that no matter how badly you want too. I’ve had clients that refused the suggestion and the wound up either in a mental ward or dead. It’s not an easy thing to witness or to leave alone but, I think you’re at the point you must save yourself.” She said bringing him closer and locking her legs around him so he moved closer to her. He leaned in. “I think you have ulterior movies Miss Wallace.” He said smiling at her. “With you, always my Chesnutt stallion. I’m buying a riding crop for you. She said putting her hands on his face. His eyes twinkled. “Hum, I dunno Luv I might like that just don’t buy spurs ok? That’s out completely.” He said wrinkling up his face in a grimace. “Now come here and give me a snog. It’s been forever.” He said moving in her spreading her legs but clothed. “Johnny it’s been only a couple of hours.” She said as he moved in. “Like I said Jett it’s been forever. Come here you gorgeous Brunette Goddess.” He said moving in for the kiss. Their lips met and he did a bit of swooping she locked her legs around him. “Oye, Jett not so tight.” He said moving back a bit. “Sorry.” She said. “I’m marrying a boa Constrictor.” He said. “Well, I could eat you whole right now. So you plan on kissing me any time soon?” She asked. He kissed her lightly and then it was just too much she loosened her legs on him and had her stand as they were kissing. “Jett the will be here any minute. We’d better stop.” He said “I don’t really want to Luv but…” She hugged him. “Yes, I guess we need too for now.” She said “You have a bit to do before they get here.” The Doctor said as she went back to the alcove where the girls slept. It had a privacy curtain he rigged up for them. “Not ideal but without powers it was all I could offer.” He said. “At least they had this.” Jett said as she waved her hand the Tardis expanded almost like it was pregnant. The room grew out of the “Baby Bump.” The doctor smiled. “Baby, you sure can cook.” He said snogging her once. Putting his arm around her and hugging her a half hug. “How humble I am you chose me. Being with you has humbled me quite a bit. I was turning into something even I didn’t like. Something cold and unfeeling. The Time Lord Victorious. Something omnipotent. It scared me.” He said pulling her closer. “Johnny, I know and it was the part of you that still existed that knew it was wrong that reached out to me. I heard save me a lot.” She said. Jett let go of the doctor and opened the door to Donna and Lee’s room. She decorated it and put a bed, chairs and a table and night stands. “A king, I think they will appreciate that.” The doctor said. “Yes, but we will get one too until the new doctor comes. I’m giving this furniture back to him once you’re in the clear. Oh and their own bathroom as another “Baby Bump” appeared on the wall of the Tardis. “It’s not hurting her?” He asked concerned. “No, She’s fine.” Jett said stroking the wall if the Tardis. She whined under Jett’s touch. The doctor chuckled. “You really do get all of this don’t you? All of it.” He said as they walked back down the hall into his room. She smiled and nodded her head yes. “You’ll have me making that noise very soon MY Brilliant impossible woman.” He said taking her into his arms. “Now let me fix our room.” She said winking at him. “Oh so it’s our room now?” He said teasing her. “Well I figure if my house is yours then this room is mine.” She said. “Well, yes but why would you want to claim it?” He asked. “Well this room and the Tardis is part of my life now. Johnny, you are part of me.” She said. “May I make it bigger and put in a new bed and another wardrobe?” She asked. “I’ve only been trying to get you to do that for a day or so. Go on and improve to your heart’s content.” He said as she waved her hand made another “baby bump” and the room started to expand. She waved her hand on the bed and a brand new king size bed all made up and ready for either an afternoon delight or sleeping soundly at night. She gave them a bathroom too and put all his things in it and covered the one in the hall. Both new bathrooms had a shower and bathtub. “Nice Jett. Even new paint.” He said. He kissed her. “If this is what you call conjuring I like it.” He said. “Well, it might take time to get home. We might as well be comfortable.” She said. “No, I can’t conjure food. We’ll have to get something before we leave here or on our way back.” She said. “Oh well.” He said. “Go be a hunter and provide.” She said. “I don’t do guns Luv.” He said. “I did more than enough killing during the time war.” He said. “Then what’s all this about killing the Master?” She said. “He’s an exception but I am going to give him one more chance to go with me or even for you to heal him. Ok? It’s just so hard to let this go. He’s a fellow Gallifreyian.” The doctor said. “You mean he’s a crazy bastard and might hurt us. Nope never.” She said and he was about to protest. “Johnny he’s nuts. He’s had his chance. That much crazy…Oh Johnny don’t. It won’t end well. I’d have to blow his ass to kingdom come if he killed you or he made you regenerate before you separate yourself from the next doctor.” Jett said. “Let me explain.” The doctor said. “When we are small children about eight years old all of us are taken to the void. We are told to look into the void. Every one of us including myself ran away from it because the energy is chaotic, black and it consumes you and it’s scary especially for a child that small. But when the master looked into it he kept looking and he began hearing the sound of drums in his head. The drums didn’t stop they kept going. His wife killed him a few years ago. He would not regenerate because he didn’t want to get stuck with me in the Tardis for all eternity.” The doctor said taking Jett’s hand. “You know I really don’t give a damn. This is our lives we’re talking about were the only ones left really. And I’m sorry that the powers that be made him do that and it affected them so that you cannot make deals with that kind of crazy it’s just not possible. I understand you wanting to try one last time. But I’m not going to go through with it! We’re asking for trouble actually were telling it to come and get us and play!” Jett said angrily. “But darling, I’m supposed to give him another chance.” The doctor begged. “You’ve already given him at least one chance that’s all you usually give.” She said begging him to quit begging her. The doctor thought for a few minutes. He could see the concern in Jett eyes he’d actually never seen that much concern at least for him before. “Do you know something that you need to share with me something that you might of gotten to the library?” The doctor said leading her out of what was now their bedroom. “By the way I like you did with my old room. I never believed that I would have a wife again. Or any kind of life.” He said as they sat on the bench seat next to the console. “Well yes I did. I don’t think I’m going to have to do anything once you regenerate I believe it’s going to be up to you to find your way out during the process. Because you have part of me inside you which Azurian I think that part is what is going to be the energy that is able to separate you from the next doctor. Kind of like putting to magnets together wrong end to wrong end. Polarity that’s what I think is going to be your saving grace actually I saw it. Somebody put it there. It could’ve been from the future and it could’ve been in Rivers diary. It might be so strong because your powers are growing so much that you may shoot out of the regeneration cycle and not have to much trouble getting out. But it did say that depends on the person trying to get out. River must of gotten it from her doctor. Maybe it’s been tried before. And we just don’t know that it worked.” She said trying to change the subject. She had no intention of helping the master because he was beyond anything she could do for him. A warped mind like that had no business with energy like hers she didn’t even want to touch him. In some instances she was afraid of him. “Tell you what let’s not worry about this right now. We may not have anything to worry about because the Masters being killed I don’t know how they’re going to give him another body.” The doctor said. “Well I’ll be honest with you there is black magic. It is not bull shit, don’t look at me like that Johnny? In some instances people can be reconstituted by the use of potions and not like I know this because I’ve done it I’ve read. I’ve had a lot of time to read. But we are talking about black magic. I won’t even touch that.” Said Jett. “Why don’t we do this why don’t we get our minds off all the bad things right now. Do you know how to Lindy or swing dance.” he asked. “Yes I know how to swing dance and I think I know what you’re talking about would you like to try it we need to get off of the subjects. Actually we need to talk about our wedding next week what were going to do about it.” Jett said taking his hand in putting her other one on top of it. “Let’s do this let’s have a dance and then let’s go and have a nap and maybe by then Donna and Lee will show up have you tried calling them again?” The doctor said bringing her hand up his lips after he finished his sentence. “That’s a good idea at least I leave a message for them to call me. It can’t take that long to mess around Jett said. “Oh really? We were all day yesterday as you say messin’ around and we forgot to eat.” The doctor said with a chuckle. You talk like were an old married couple. Instead of just engaged.” He said pulling her over and hugging her. “Oh Jett I don’t ever think I’ll ever it tired of holding you in my arms is what I’ve wanted for so many centuries. Remember I’m a much older man.” He put his hand on her face the outside of his fingers rubbing her cheek. He took his hand and with his index finger brought her lips to his yet again. It was a long deep kiss. Something he would never tire of. And she would never tire of him doing. “I really want to try that king size mattress out.” Jett said as he stopped kissing her. We’ve been dressed all day and the last shag I got was this morning. Here it is 5 o’clock! Where behind.” She said as she was still trying to change the subject. She wouldn’t let him into her thoughts at the moment. He didn’t know she could do that. One thing he knew was she was adamant on him not trying to save the Master. With her insertion came many saving graces doing what he purposed would throw most of those away. She wasn’t about to let that happen. She called Donna and got her voicemail. “Care to swing dance with me?” He asked arching his eyebrow and holding his hand out to her like she had drawn. He hit a button and Glen Miller wafted through the Tardis playing “In The Mood.” She took his hand and they started doing the Lindy. “Ah, another thing to take on the dancefloor. Now I’m not doing lifts yet with you yet. I’m not Patrick Swayze.” He said as she was following him very well. About that time Donna and Lee came in the front door. Donna was animated waving and running to the doctor and Jett kissing them and hugging them. “I love you both. Thank you for helping me find him. I knew he was out there.” She said. “Glad to help Donna we love you too.” Jett said. “Let’s meet him.” Said the doctor. Donna having sort of a choke hold on him. “Sorry Doctor.” Donna said the doctor nodded it was ok. “Jett, Doctor I’d like for you to meet Lee McAvoy.” She said and Lee came forward his hand out to shake hands with both Jett and the doctor. “Pa-Pa Pleased to m-meet you.” Lee said with a smile. “Very pleased to finally meet you Lee.” Said the doctor. The men shook hands and Jett opened her arms and offered a hug rather than a hand shake. “Happy to meet you Lee.” Jett said. “I’m very pleased to meet you Jett.” Lee said. Jett pulled away to look at Lee who was very surprised. “I can talk! Donna?” Lee said. “I fixed it.” Jett said. “You were working hard on your speech problem Lee. All I did was open your mind to heal yourself faster. You had the determination and the want all I did was help speed up what you had already begun. “Thank You!” Lee said and was crying. “Thank you so much Jett and he grabbed her and kissed her cheek. “I’ve had that all my life.” He said. “Your most welcome. “She said. Lee let Jett go and put his arm around Donna. The doctor wiped a tear away his eye and said. “I’m marrying that woman next Monday in Bermuda. We’d like you to come and be part of it Donna and Lee.” The doctor said. “That’s something we wanted to talk with you about. We wondered if it would be ok to make a double wedding?” Donna asked. Jett and the doctor smiled and looked at each other. “Yeah let’s do it.” Jett said. “We can stand up for each other.” Said the doctor. Donna and Lee were ecstatic. “Hey did anyone think about getting food?” Jet asked. “Oh yes. There out in Lee’s car.” Donna said. His things are there too. He doesn’t have much. He has no family left here But he has one waiting on him here and in our London.” Donna said as they all went outside to get the groceries and bring his things in. He didn’t have much just a few boxes and some clothes. “I’m starting over. I gave most of my things away. Donna means that much to me. We’ll be starting over though. We had kids in the mainframe.” He said. “So, what do you do for a living Lee?” The doctor asked. “I’m an architect. Donna told me about both of you. Gee it’s so weird to be able to get my words out. All I needed was a chance. I was determined to fix this. Doctor, Jett Makes miracles happen.” Lee said to the doctor. “Yes I know I only met her Friday morning and my life has changed for the better 100 fold. She saved me too.” The doctor said. “Oye Spaceman, I know about her saving grace I would be dead had she not helped me so we all owe a debt to her.” Donna said as they all carried in groceries and Lee’s things into the Tardis. “Y’all stop please. I do this to help people. I don’t do it for…” The doctor interrupted. “Miss Modesty about to be Mrs. Modesty.” The doctor said rolling hi eyes. “She’s not only gorgeous she’s modest too.” He said talking to Lee. He smiled. “I know about gorgeous but she’s Ginger.” Lee said. Donna embraced Lee. “Let’s go and check out the new guest room in the Tardis.” The doctor said. “Jett made it for you both.” They rounded the corner where the alcove used to be. “Oh, it’s lovely!” Said Donna.” They opened the door. “Oh, so beautiful.” Donna said. Donna and Lee looked around the room. “It even has its own bathroom”!” Donna said. As she opened to look at the bathroom. Lee looked astonished. “All we need now is to divvied the food. Why don’t I going to do that.” Said Jett. We don’t have much left out in Lee’s car. His neighbors coming to pick it up and he’ll use it.” Said Donna. “I wanted us all comfortable on the way back.” Said Jett the way it was there would be no comfort for any one.” Said Jett. They talked a little bit and got his things into the Tardis. It was in the beginning for all of them.


End file.
